The Past Will Haunt You
by FrankElza
Summary: When Kyle finds himself the target of some old thugs from prison, it becomes a fight for survival and reality becomes apparent: the Braxton's lives don't stay safe for long.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This story was a bit of a challenge for me to write, and may seem forced at times, as it was difficult trying to manipulate Kyle's character. As always with my work, I hope someone will find enjoyment out of it, and feedback is always highly appreciated, thank you.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kyle 25, Casey 19, Heath 28, Brax 32**

Casey walked into Angelo's restaurant wearing his gym uniform. He was sporting a scowl on his face as he approached the bar.

"Hi, where's Brax?" Casey greeted his older brother, Kyle.

Kyle was wiping over the beer taps with a damp cloth.

"Out the back doing stock-take; why, what's wrong?" Kyle spoke casually to his brother.

Casey let out a huff.

"What isn't?" he spat.

"Can you draw me up a shot?" Casey requested.

Kyle eyed his younger brother and although when Kyle had first come to town, he admitted that Casey and him had not seen eye to eye, but now Kyle had taken the same reigns as the oldest two and had begun looking out for the youngest.

"Why do you need a drink at this hour in the day?" Kyle asked, but proceeded to pour a shot of Bourbon for his younger brother anyway.

Kyle handed over the shot glass to which Casey took readily and gulped it down without a moment's notice.

"Heath: he's being such a pain; _again,"_ Casey drawled out.

"He thinks that just because he is older than me, he can boss me around and show me how to run classes. I mean, I was the one who got my PT certificate; he's just job learning; _and_ he's only there because Brax told him to be," Casey complained.

Kyle listened attentively to his brother.

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Kyle commented.

Casey shrugged and dropped his shot glass down with a ringing bang against the bar.

Kyle took the glass and placed it into the sink behind him; giving it a rinse out before grabbing a cloth to dry it.

"You think Brax is going to change his mind if you talk to him about it?" Kyle asked.

Casey shrugged, just as Brax emerged from the back room.

"Brax is going to change his mind about what?" Brax asked; not taking his eyes off his clipboard and paper.

"Kyle could you organise to get some more: Vanilla Liqueur, Whiskey nips, Vodka, and some Kahlua from the rep?" Brax asked; already having brushed off his first question he'd asked when he'd come back interrupting his brothers talking.

"Sure, I'll get right on it," Kyle responded; always being thankful that Brax had given him the opportunity to manage the restaurant _and_ given him a second chance with being part of a family.

"Oh, hey, Case. How was work?" Brax finally greeted the youngest Braxton.

Casey rolled his eyes and slid off the bar stool to follow his brother around the restaurant as Brax continued to check stock.

Brax stopped checking his paper in front of him and turned to face Casey with a raised glared.

"Work, Casey?" Brax repeated.

When Casey just glared at his big brother Brax took it as something he did not have time for, and with a grunt Brax returned his gaze back to his paper and walked off.

"Brax wait!" Casey called, rushing after his brother.

Brax turned around to face Casey.

"What? I asked you a question before and you didn't answer, so what gives Casey. I don't have time right now; I have to get this stock-take list done by the night-time rush and I'm very busy," Brax stated.

"I wanted to talk to you about the gym and Heath," Casey started.

Brax sighed, "Can't this wait until I get home tonight?"

Brax didn't wait for an answer and went back to checking tables.

"Why did you have to leave Heath partially in charge of the gym?" Casey complained.

"He's doing nothing but throwing his weight around and driving me insane!"

Brax groaned. This was a common occurrence he'd had with his brothers since he'd made the decision; knowing full well that all their life Heath and Casey fought like cat and dog.

"Casey, we've been through this all before. Can we talk about this at home?" Brax ended.

However Casey had spoken his words now and was all fired up.

"He keeps bragging and showing me down to the customers. You know I know how to do more than him; he's not even a personal trainer, Brax! I worked hard to obtain my certificate!" Casey stated, raising his voice a notch.

Brax walked around the restaurant adjusting some chairs now.

"Brax: are you even listening?!" Casey yelled.

Casey's yell finally got a response out of the head Braxton.

"Casey, lower your voice; I have customers. Yes I am listening, what do you want me to do about it? I'm not changing my decision: you two have to work together," Brax said firmly; glancing at Casey.

Casey shook his head and huffed in frustration.

"Look Case, you know Heath's an idiot and likes to show off, but I made you both co-owners of the gym because you can't run it on your own and I know how hard you worked; I'm proud of you for that. You got the book smarts and Heath doesn't, but you need to understand he has to put his life to some good use," Brax explained.

"But does that have to entail ruining my career; how are we supposed to work together if he doesn't do his share and even listen to me?!" Casey complained, in a disgruntled tone.

Brax rolled his eyes over Casey's dramatic complaining and took note how some of the customers were now glancing in their direction.

"Alright, Casey: that's enough!" Brax snapped, causing the youngest to retreat.

Brax sighed, "You want me to talk to Heath, I will, but right now I'm busy, so I need you to grow up and get on with it," Brax affirmed.

Casey silently nodded.

"Thanks Brax."

Casey made his way back to the bar, glancing back occasionally at his brother.

"Has he been grumpy all day?" Casey asked Kyle.

"He's probably not in the best of moods after having to deal with an angry client this morning when Matt stuffed up a client's order and when they finally got the order, it had gone cold," Kyle explained.

"Thanks for the drink and I'll see you at home," Casey said.

Kyle smiled, "Yeah see you."

Brax watched as Casey headed towards the exit.

"Bye Brax," Casey called out.

"Yep," Brax hastily answered back, but couldn't fathom his brother's dilemma.

Brax made his way back behind the bar and placed down his notepad.

"Well stock seems to match up. Just get on top of those orders for me; would ya? I got somewhere I need to be, or should I say a certain someone I need to sort out," Brax explained.

Kyle nodded, "Yeah, Casey told me about Heath."

"When don't things that mess up surround Heath?" Brax commented.

Kyle shrugged, giving Brax a weak smile.

"I'll get these done tonight," Kyle told.

"Thanks mate. I know I can rely on you," Brax said with a smile; slapping Kyle on the upper arm.

Brax grabbed his keys and wallet and made his way out to his prized shiny black Ute.

Jumping in, Brax made his way over to the gym. Brax walked inside the flashy, well-build gym that he had recently bought from Romeo and Indy to make light for his brother's future.

Brax watched as Heath instructed a client on how to use the Vertical Bench Press.

"Make sure you do ten reps of this to get the full effect, but take a break after each set of five."

Brax watched the young man nod and flex his body to the movement of the machine.

Upon turning away from the client, Heath noticed his brother.

"Hey bro: coming here to get yourself a workout with the master? I'll give ya a discount because you're family," Heath greeted; flouncing his muscular body towards his brother.

Brax gave an unimpressed scowl.

"I did not come here to work out," Brax grumbled.

"Hey, okay I get it. It's your own loss for not getting some expertise from the pro!" Heath proudly exclaimed.

"I came to have a talk to you," Brax said flatly.

Heath shrugged, "What about?"

"You tell me," Brax replied.

Heath scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let me guess: big baby Casey came to you having a cry over how I'm working things here?"

A few clients turned their attention to the talking brothers.

"Can we talk about this in the office?" Brax requested.

Heath and Brax made their way into the gym office and Heath closed the door.

"So what has the big baby told you now?" Heath asked.

"Never mind what he said. Point is: Casey owns half this gym too and you are both meant to be working together; none of this arguing business or throwing your weight around. Casey knows his stuff and you do too, so I don't want to hear anymore about you being unable to co-operate," Brax lectured.

Heath reluctantly rolled his eyes, in which Brax slapped him on the chest.

"Oi: got me?" Brax demanded.

"Yes, I got ya: lay off the big baby," Heath smarted.

"Good; then I say we're done here. Better get back to those clients out there waiting," Brax said, pointing his hand outside the office and gesturing his head in a similar direction.

Brax opened the door and walked straight on out; passing by the main sector of the gym and out the front door.

Heath left the office with a huff and went back to attending to his clients.

* * *

The boys were all at home together that evening as Phoebe, Ricky, and Bianca had all gone to the city for a girl's night out at a luxurious relaxation clinic in celebration of Bianca's pregnancy.

Kyle, Heath, and Casey were sitting on the couch in front of the television; eagerly waiting for Brax to return.

"'Ey boys night in, huh; beers, pizza, and footie," Heath cheered; relaxing back against the couch.

"Speaking of which, Kyle go get us some beers," Heath ordered.

Kyle gave Heath a look.

"Why am I the one getting them?"

"Because Kyle, your wondrous big brother said so," Heath added, giving Kyle a shove to get him moving.

"Besides you got one of those RGA, RSJ things that Brax employs you for in the restaurant."

Kyle rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch.

"It's RSA, Heath, and I doubt that applies to one beer in one's own home."

"Heath just doesn't want to go because he forgot to say he's the wondrously lazy big brother," Casey retorted.

Kyle smirked at Casey's comment.

"Oi you: come 'ere and say that," Heath challenged; reaching over Kyle's now vacant spot to tackle his brother.

Heath ruffled his knuckles into Casey's wavy light hair.

"Oh; so far!" Casey teased at Heath leaning over to reach him; referencing back to his lazy comment.

Casey shoved Heath away and let out a loud laugh.

Kyle came back with four beers in hand; handing one to Heath and Casey respectfully and placing one down on the table for Brax when he came back from grabbing the pizzas.

"I hope the big fella gets back soon, I'm starving!" Heath exclaimed; glancing over towards the door.

"Why is that no surprise?" Kyle stated.

"I second that," Casey joked.

"Geez you two; respect your elders; meaning me," Heath said.

Casey and Kyle shared a smile that was almost as if they were deciding through their visual signals on who was going to pass comment about Heath's elders joke, but before either of them spoke Heath again made his loud voice heard.

"If big fella doesn't get back here soon, I'll drink his beer."

Seconds later, the headlights of Brax's Ute shone in the driveway and Brax entered the house only minutes later, holding two boxes of pizza.

"Finally: I was beginning to think I'd die of starvation," Heath complained.

Brax shut the door and walked over to the couch; tossing the boxes on the coffee table.

"You would think that Heath, and knowing you, you wouldn't stop at eating everything bar the kitchen sink," Brax joked.

"Heath was gonna drink your beer too," Casey dobbed, only to receive a shove to his shoulder from Heath, who reached behind Kyle to do so.

Brax scoffed and grabbed his beer from the table and cracked the lid.

"Well dig in while it's hot," Brax announced.

Casey scooted to the edge of the couch.

"Dibs on first piece!" he shouted.

"You're such a child, Case!" Heath retorted.

"I am not!" Casey yelled back in protest.

Heath shoved his youngest brother's hands away from the pizza to grab the first slice before leaning back against the couch.

"Too bad you missed out," Heath teased.

Casey groaned and grabbed his slice, also resting back against the couch.

Brax leaned over to grab his piece of pizza, along with Kyle.

"Hey Case, look," Heath called.

Casey glanced over to Heath and saw his older brother chewing his slice with his mouth wide open.

"You still want the first piece?" Heath teased.

"Augh, gross; like that isn't childish?" Casey stated.

Brax rolled his eyes, chewing on his piece.

"Enough: you're both children. Glad that one person besides me shows some maturity," Brax commented, glancing at Kyle.

"Brownie points, 'ey Kyle," Heath said with a nudge to his brother.

Heath leaned over and grabbed another slice, only this time pressing the pizza slice sideways and shoveling it into his mouth in one big go; following it up with a loud burp.

"You're so disgusting!" Casey exclaimed.

"What: it's all natural," Heath said in his defense.

"Nothing is natural about you," Casey commented.

Heath reached over and flicked Casey on the back of the head, to which Casey leapt over the back of the couch and tackled Heath from behind.

Both boys wrestled and laughed.

Brax shook his head at his brother's antics.

"Where did I go wrong?"

Casey let go of his vice grip around Heath's neck, laughing.

"Ha! That's right big fella, can't blame just us," Heath replied.

"So much for a quiet night in," Kyle commented.

"Stop Case, you're upsetting Kyle; or do you just want some too?" Heath teased, wrapping his arm around Kyle's shoulder and tackling him.

Kyle huffed and pulled away, smirking.

"Who's playing tonight?" Kyle asked, in reference to the football game.

"Think its Goulburn Galahs verse Redfern Ravens," Casey answered, taking his seat back on the couch.

Once the brothers had gotten all their energy out, they relaxed back; drinking their beers and watching the footie.

Little did, the tight-knit Braxton brothers know, that their steady life was all about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you for: reading, following and favouriting my story so far, and thank you to those who reviewed:** **AtlantaG1912,** **Bonnie Sveen Fan ,** **Braxtonboyzz123** **,** **Gzimmer3** **and** **Fanfiction.79. **

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

A stout and muscular, slightly balding man, walked out of the prison doors towards the administrator's office to retrieve his belongings and clothes he had left behind when he had been placed inside the confined metal-guarded walls of the cold prison, some eight years before for armed robbery and drug trafficking.

He had only one thing on his mind since being placed in solitary confinement and that was to coalesce with his fellow inmate that had been transferred to another solitary confinement unit in the prison, but had been release, just weeks before.

Together they had planned to seek revenge on the one who backstabbed them in prison and sent them to the solitary confinement.

To them, Kyle Bennett had to pay, even if it meant risking another stint inside; even life inside. They were determined to end Kyle if it was the last thing they did.

* * *

"Morning mate," Brax greeted Kyle as he entered the kitchen.

"You're up a bit early, aren't ya? Not feeling hung-over from last night?"

Kyle shook his head.

"Don't remind me. Those boy's nights are something, but at least I'm not still hunched in bed like some people," Kyle answered.

Brax smirked, "Heath still not up then?" he joked.

Kyle shook his head.

"As much as I enjoy our boy's night, I'll be glad to see Phoebe again. I do hope the girls had a nice time at that luxury clinic," Kyle commented.

Brax nodded, "Knowing Ricky and Bianca they would have basked in the glory of it, but I'm not so sure about Phoebe wanting to relax, being the party girl type," Brax replied.

"She might surprise you," Kyle said.

"Hey, you want some toast and eggs?" he added.

"Thanks mate," Brax replied, taking a seat at the table and waiting for Kyle to dish out some eggs on toast.

"What are you two mumbling about and why is everyone so cheerful this morning?" Heath groaned.

Heath was dressed in only his boxers, with his hair all disheveled and a drowsy look on his face.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Now there's someone that has trouble holding their liqueur," Brax stated.

"Hey: I can't help being tired after having a bit to drink," Heath protested.

"Here: get this into ya. You don't want Bianca coming home and seeing you like this," Brax said, offering his brother some toast.

"Not like she hasn't seen worse," Heath mumbled, "Hey where's Casey?"

"Got up early this morning to go for a surf before opening the gym," Kyle replied.

"Well that's a sure way to get rid of a hang-over. Guess the kid's good for something," Heath commented.

"Speaking of opening; I better get to Angelo's. Can't have anymore unhappy customers today," Brax stated.

"See you later," Kyle fare-welled.

"Yeah, see ya big fella," Heath grumbled.

Soon after, the door swung open, revealing the girls: Ricky, Bianca, and Phoebe.

"Hi: all Braxtons!" Phoebe called out in a cheer.

"Phoebe!" Kyle exclaimed; unable to withhold his smile.

"Missed you too, Kyle," Phoebe sung; wrapping her hands around Kyle's neck, where the two then shared a passionate kiss.

"Definitely smells like a boy's night in here," Bianca announced.

Ricky smiled, "Who could forget the smell of beer, pizza, and a whole lot of testosterone."

"Come here babe," Heath called.

Bianca approached her partner and the two hugged and kissed.

"Did you boys have a good night?" Bianca asked.

"Yep: with minimal fighting too," Heath replied; snaking his arm around Bianca's waist.

"Oh Ricky, Brax said to tell you he had to open up but he'd see you later," Kyle explained.

"Said he didn't miss ya bossing him around," Heath smarted.

Ricky raised her brow, challenging Heath's bluff.

"Maybe I'll just have to see about that," Ricky implied.

"Don't go saying that," Bianca scolded, tapping Heath on the chest.

Heath laughed, "No, you know the big fella loves ya Rick. In fact you did just miss him."

Kyle made a grab for Phoebe's bag.

"And here comes the bus boy," Heath teased.

Kyle gave Heath a glare.

"It's more than I can say for you; Bianca's bags are still on the floor," Kyle smarted.

"Yeah: alright. You've been hanging around Case too long, you're getting a mouth on ya," Heath said, getting up and making his way over to where Bianca's bags were and picking them up then made his way out to his Ute so Bianca and him could go back to Irene's.

A while later Ricky made her way into Angelo's, smiling at Brax as she made her way towards the bar.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Brax commented; leaning over to kiss his partner.

"Save the flattery; Heath already told me you didn't miss me," Ricky played.

"Guess I'll have to have words with him," Brax announced, punching his fist into his palm.

"How could I not miss such a beauty?"

"Okay, now you're scaring me tough guy," Ricky laughed.

"What's say you and I have a little time to ourselves tonight? I'm sure Kyle and Phoebe would appreciate a night together, and well Casey: I can kick him out for awhile."

Ricky smiled at the opportunity to spend the night with her love.

"Are you sure Casey would be up for that?"

"He'd be up for it, if I say he's up for it," Brax affirmed.

"Hey Ricky," Casey greeted, as he walked into Angelos.

"Hey Case. We were just talking about you," Ricky said.

"Yeah: what?" Casey queried.

"How was your surf this morning?" Brax asked.

Casey gave his brother a questioning look and glanced between him and Ricky.

"You can't have been talking about my surf," Casey implied, "What's going on?"

"I want you to get out of the house for a little while tonight," Brax explained.

"Why?" Casey protested.

"I don't need a reason Casey; just do it," Brax said; remaining firm.

"No, not until you tell me why," Casey argued.

"Casey, you're staying out of the house tonight, or so help me I'll drag you out," Brax stated.

"Here: take forty bucks and go catch a movie," Brax pushed, handing Casey two twenty dollar notes.

Casey held the notes but glared at them before looking back up at his brother.

"No Brax, you can't kick me out of my house without giving me a reason why?" Casey demanded.

Brax sighed in frustration.

"Why do you have to make things difficult? It's because, Casey: Ricky and I want to spend some time together; is that so much to ask?!"

Ricky placed her hand on Brax's chest to calm him.

"Brax, it's alright, we can have our special night another time," Ricky assured softly.

It was then that Casey got the drift of why his brother wanted him out.

"Fine I'll go out so you can both have your 'night'. Who'd want to sit at home and listen to his brother and girlfriend doing it; augh, that's just gross!" Casey exclaimed.

Casey shoved the money into his pocket and walked out of the restaurant.

"Well that went well," Ricky said.

"Bloke's surrounded by all his brothers having girlfriends, guess it can get frustrating for him. The right girl just hasn't come along yet," Brax replied.

"I had better go. See you later tonight at home," Ricky whispered in a playful tone and leaned up to kiss Brax one last time.

"You know I'm looking forward to it," Brax smiled.

Ricky turned to leave, feeling full of glee.

* * *

Kyle and Phoebe walked hand in hand along the beach, taking in the glowing orange sunset, crashing waves and shiny golden sand.

"Kyle, Phoebe!" They heard a call from behind them.

Oscar chased up the sand towards the couple with a flier in his hand.

"Hi Oscar," Phoebe said with a surprised smile.

"Hi, what's going on?" Kyle asked.

"I wanted to see if either of you would be interested to attend the High School fundraiser that Evie and I are setting up on the beach tonight? It's to raise funds for better school supplies. There will be a barbecue, music, dancing; you name it," Oscar explained.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

"Sounds like fun, huh Kyle?"

Kyle wasn't one to oppose to helping out in times of need but he'd been hoping to spend the night with Phoebe, seeing as she had been away in the city for a few days.

"Phoebe and I kind of had plans for tonight, sorry Oscar," Kyle apologised.

"We did; since when?" Phoebe questioned.

"Well okay, just let me or Evie know if you change your minds; we'd love to see you there," Oscar said, smiling.

Oscar turned and began walking away.

Phoebe jumped at Kyle, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Since when did we have plans?"

" _Since_ , I wanted to spend some time with you tonight," Kyle answered; leaning in to kiss his bubbly girlfriend.

The couple's moment was interrupted when Kyle felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Kyle pulled away from Phoebe and took his phone out to check who had sent him a message.

"It's Brax. He said that he wants us out of the house tonight," Kyle said.

Phoebe cheekily smiled.

"I guess that means we can go to the festival after-all. I could do with a sing-a-long!" Phoebe exclaimed, showing her excitement in a hand clap and cheer.

Kyle smiled, despite feeling defeated. Phoebe hastily clicked her fingers.

"Hey: you don't suppose they'll let us perform?" she asked, with much hopefulness.

"Phoebe, no; I'm out of practice," Kyle implied.

Phoebe moved backwards and smiled.

"All the better to get back into practice then, Kyle," Phoebe teased and began jogging backwards.

"Phoebe, no: Phoebe!" Kyle yelled.

Phoebe quickly ran up the beach to catch up to Oscar as Kyle chased after his girlfriend.

"Too late, Kyle!" Phoebe yelled.

Phoebe was too far in front of the newest Braxton to catch her and he noticed Phoebe talking to Oscar.

Kyle silently smiled and shook his head; how could he argue with someone like Phoebe: she was his soul-mate.

* * *

"So you saying there's no sign of Kyle Bennett in Melbourne?" the recently released prisoner questioned.

"No, not a sight of him, but I'll keep digging. I have been laying low since my release but it seems Kyle has taken off; almost like he doesn't want to be found," answered the shorter and scruffier ex-prisoner.

The two prison mates had met up in a side alley where drug deals used to be passed between the well-known gangs of Melbourne.

"Well he had better be found! I want Kyle Bennett dead!" the strong-willed, ex-prisoner stated.

"If it wasn't for that worthless waste of space, I'd have gotten out of that hell hole of a prison years ago. When Kyle got released those guards ganged up on me. I'll never forget the beating they gave the day Kyle ratted on me."

The shorter man nodded, "He got us both, but at least I got out of there a few weeks early."

"Where-ever you're hiding Kyle Bennett, we'll find you," the older prisoner growled.

* * *

The red flames of the bonfires and coloured lights lit up the grainy, golden sand. Streamers hung over the stands and tables, and a wide stage had been set up along the beach's edge, over-looking the soft flow of the shimmering waves.

Speakers and microphones were hooked up to the stage and music was already playing when Phoebe and Kyle arrived.

Phoebe skipped along the sand cheerfully, swinging her hand in Kyle's.

"Isn't this just great?!" she exclaimed.

"Phoebe, Kyle!" Evie yelled.

"I'm so glad you both came and decided to participate. We have another few acts on before you guys, so just enjoy the night," Evie said smiling.

Phoebe shrugged and dragged Kyle along the beach.

"Come on Kyle; let's party!" Phoebe let go of Kyle's hand and began dancing and bouncing around.

Kyle smiled at his exuberant girlfriend and bopped along with her in the moonlight.

"Okay, next up we have our very own Summer Bay musicians: Kyle Braxton and Phoebe Nicholson!" Evie announced through the microphone and clapped.

The people gathered along the beach cheered and clapped as Phoebe and Kyle made their way on stage.

"How is everyone tonight?!" Phoebe screamed out through the microphone, "Are you ready to have some fun?!"

Kyle picked up the guitar on the stage and side glancing over at Phoebe.

"Let's get this party going with our song," Kyle said.

"Woo!" Phoebe yelled and went straight into singing as Kyle strummed along on his guitar.

Phoebe and Kyle shared a glance; this was exactly where the young couple belonged: performing on stage with their music.

After Casey had gone to the movies, he noticed a flyer for the fundraiser down at the beach and made his way towards the scene. Casey stood by watching his brother and girlfriend rock the stage.

Phoebe ended on a high note for the song and done a fast jog on the spot to finalise her performance.

"That's it for us everyone. Thanks for listening and enjoy the rest of your night!" Kyle yelled through his microphone.

Kyle placed down the guitar and Phoebe leapt into Kyle's arms as they walked off stage.

"That was wonderful!" Phoebe cheered.

"Yeah, it was. I guess I have missed performing with you," Kyle confessed.

"See Kyle; I know what's good for us," Phoebe chimed.

"Hey, good show," Casey commented; approaching the couple.

"Hey Casey," Kyle greeted.

"Hey: and thanks. Would you believe Kyle didn't want to do that in the first place?" Phoebe added, pointing towards the stage.

Casey shrugged, "Yeah I could see that."

"What did you get up to tonight? I take it Brax kept you out of the house too," Kyle pressed.

"Yeah, went to the movies," Casey replied.

"Why don't you hang with us for the rest of the night and have some fun?" Phoebe suggested.

* * *

Brax sat down on the couch with a beer and handed Ricky a glass of champagne. "Couldn't think of a better way to spend my night than with the girl I love," Brax murmured softly.

Ricky rested her hand on Brax's chest, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well I guess I feel pretty lucky then," she replied.

Brax leaned down, holding Ricky tight in his arm and gently kissed her. The two turned their attention onto the television and watched in silence for a short while before making the decision to head into the bedroom.

After much love was shared, Brax and Ricky laid next to each other in the crispness of their pale blue sheets; snuggling and gazing into each other's eyes with a smile.

"I think I'm gonna get in a shower before the boys get back," Brax stated; giving Ricky a cheeky smile as he sat up in the bed.

Ricky stared up at Brax's bare chest and wriggled up in the bed.

"Is there room for two?" Ricky enquired; her smile as sly as Brax's.

Within seconds Brax had stood up, and tossing a towel around his naked body, threw one in Ricky's direction, allowing the blonde to shift out of the bed and wrap the towel around herself.

Brax and Ricky playfully raced to the bathroom across the hall, where Brax encased her with his strong arms and the two fell against the tile wall. Ricky let out a loud laugh before the two passionately kissed.

Brax pulled out of the kiss to reach around Ricky to turn on the shower tap, to which Ricky playfully tapped Brax's chest in insult.

Brax released Ricky's towel and his own, causing them to fall on the floor and the two stepped into the shower, allowing the water to run over the both of them.

* * *

Heath and Bianca snuggled together on the couch at Irene's.

"You know I missed you right?" Heath said softly.

Bianca smiled at her husband.

"You don't need to keep telling me. Besides I know what you Braxton's are like: not showing your feelings much and that's okay. Just as long as you show plenty of love to our little one," Bianca cooed.

Heath rubbed his hand over Bianca's stomach, grateful that they had finally been able to fall pregnant after the first baby had miscarried and knowing they had passed the three month mark, the couple had high hopes for the rest of the pregnancy.

"Hello darls. Welcome home Bianca; did you have a nice time in the city?" Irene greeted as she walked into the house, placing her bag on the counter.

"Yes Irene it was great, thank you."

"Hi," Olivia greeted.

Hunter had his arm around Olivia and the young teens gently kissed.

"Oi, you need to get yourself cleaned up missy, if you want your young boyfriend to hang about for a bit; be thankful I'm letting you two hang out, after your little barnacle at the diner today," Irene ordered.

Olivia smiled, she was covered in cake from when another young girl in her year; Chelsea, threw cake at her and started a food fight when Olivia confronted her about her flirting ways with her boyfriend Hunter; needless to say Irene had _not_ been impressed.

"I'm very grateful, Reenie," Olivia sung and hugged her foster carer.

"Yeah alright," Irene brushed off.

Olivia ran off towards the bathroom and Hunter moved from his spot in the kitchen, but quickly felt a tug on his jacket.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Irene demanded.

Hunter took a seat at the dining table to wait for his girl.

Irene gave Hunter a stern glare and walked over to Heath and Bianca, resting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I'm going to get changed and take a rest. Keep an eye on that one would you?" Irene asked.

"Sure Irene," Bianca replied.

Heath snickered, "Young love, 'ey?"

"Humph," Irene responded and walked up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and who are reading this story. Hope you enjoy, and feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Chapter 3**

"How much money is this going to take to track down this, Kyle Bennett?" the stocky ex-prisoner questioned.

He was in conversation with an old mate from Melbourne, who worked with underground deals, and well to say this guy could get a job done was an understatement.

He could track someone's where-abouts, or make someone just disappear, but his work always came at a price.

"I'd be saying at least forty grand; you said he was a hard one to find after-all," the man on the other end of the line said in a deep husky voice.

"Forty grand seems like a lot of money; you sure you're not just cashing in on my savings from outside prison deals?"

"You want this done or not? For an extra twenty grand I can get rid of him for good," the deep throated man suggested.

"No, I just need his location. The getting rid of part is all up to me and my partner in crime: I want Kyle Bennett to suffer before his time ends," the balding man snickered.

"Fine, I will see what I can track down. Send me through a photo of what this guy looks like and bring the forty thousand cash to Lordstone's Place at two o'clock Friday night."

"I'll be there and you better have some information for me," the ex-prisoner threatened.

A muffled scoff was heard through the phone line, by the dark suited man, sporting a black moustache.

"Since when have I ever let you down Big D?"

"You're yet to do so; so don't make this your first time."

The stocky ex-prisoner hung up his phone and searched through his phone for a copy of the prison records, to locate the profile picture of Kyle.

Selecting the image, he pressed send and Kyle's photo would soon be the talk of the underground gangs, as the search for the newest Braxton would be on.

* * *

Phoebe stood beside Kyle at Angelo's restaurant, wearing a pout on her face.

"I still don't see why you have to work tonight? Can't Brax cover the shift; or get someone else to cover? It's just I really wanted us to go to this concert in the city," Phoebe moaned.

Kyle shifted his hand inside one of the glasses with a tea towel to dry it, before placing it on the stand for re-use.

"Pheebs, you know I'd love to spend time with you, but Brax is busy with Ricky tonight and this being more of a family business, I have to help out," Kyle replied.

"Why does Brax always get to slack off and have fun; just because he thinks he's the boss here doesn't make it fair for him to get away with," Phoebe commented.

"Brax, doesn't get to slack off and have fun; despite his position in the family," a voice behind Phoebe stated.

Phoebe spun around to be faced with none other than the eldest Braxton.

"Brax: fancy seeing you here," Phoebe said in her usual cheery tone.

Brax scoffed, "Yeah: fancy?"

Kyle gave Brax a small humorous smile, as Brax slammed the books down onto the counter.

"It all adds up in this month's totals," Brax told Kyle, and gazed back at Phoebe.

"What I meant was: you deserve to be slacking off to have fun," Phoebe said; trying to cover her tracks.

Brax raised his eyebrow; not buying Phoebe's attempt to save herself one bit.

"Right; I will see you both at home later," Brax ended.

Once Brax had left the restaurant, Phoebe flopped down over the bar; resting her head on her arm and letting out a groan.

"I can, not believe, I just said that."

Kyle smirked at his girlfriend.

"Don't worry; Brax won't hold it against you," Kyle assured.

"You always know the right thing to say," Phoebe doted; giving Kyle a wide smile.

Kyle returned the smile, feeling his cheeks blush slightly over Phoebe's comment.

Kyle leaned under the cupboard to pull out the garbage and after tying up the bag, walked out the back of the restaurant to the skip.

* * *

A dark silver car was parked across the street from the restaurant.

"You sure that's him?" one guy wearing a baseball cap asked.

"Looks like the picture that boss man sent us," the one in the passenger side commented.

The guys in the car snapped a few pictures of Kyle as the Braxton was putting out the garbage and walking back inside the restaurant.

"Let's get on back then."

The dark silver car sped off leaving Kyle unaware he was being watched.

It was dark in the alley, with barely any street lights where the man with the thick black hair and moustache waited for any signs of his forty grand.

He lit up a cigar and puffed out the smoke; allowing it to disperse into the open air.

After about ten minutes of waiting, a small car pulled up. The stocky and balding, ex prisoner, stepped out dressed in black attire.

"Just about to think you weren't gonna show, Big D," the man with the moustache implied.

"Just had to get the rest of my owing money; you know how it is."

The slick gangster snickered and puffed on his cigar.

"That I do. You have the forty grand?" he demanded.

"It's all here in this bag," Big D replied and held up a hessian-like bag.

A hand was held out towards the man to grab the bag, but it remained out of reach.

"Have you got the information?" he enquired.

The slick moustache man smiled.

"The man you describe as Kyle was spotted in a town called Summer Bay; it's on the coast of New South Wales," the man informed.

The ex-prisoner gave a twisted smiled and tossed the bag of money towards the other gangster.

"Pleasure doing business with you again, Big D," were the final words of the dark gangster, before he quickly took off; leaving the man known as Big D to contact his partner in crime.

"We're making a trip to Summer Bay," he stated on the phone.

The other man snickered on the line, "I hope Kyle Bennett knows what is gonna be coming to him."

"Oh, he'll know soon enough," Big D said with an evil edge to his tone.

* * *

"Okay, I'll grab some milk and snags on the way home; are you still bringing the beer?!" Kyle yelled out to his brothers in Angelo's restaurant.

Brax gave a nod in return, followed by a 'thumbs up' gesture.

Brax was inside wiping down the bar, as Kyle and Phoebe were on their way out of the restaurant.

The clan were organising a get together for Heath and Bianca to celebrate their ongoing success of Bianca's pregnancy.

Casey was sitting at the bar, enjoying a drink as he was conversing with Brax over the plans for the gathering.

"You think this is going to be worth it for them?" Casey asked.

Brax shrugged, "Since when hasn't a barbecue gathering in the Braxton family ever not made a big impact?"

Casey smirked, remembering some past times of the family barbecues; some even when Cheryl and Danny were still in the picture.

"Hey: is Heath working a shift at the gym this s'arvo?" Brax asked.

Casey gave a nod as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah; I can keep him there until tonight when you want to set up. Is Ricky all set to bring Bianca?"

"Yeah; she's got that underway."

Phoebe skipped along; her hand pressed firmly in Kyle's as the young couple walked away from Angelo's.

"I can tell this party is just going to be awesome!" Phoebe shrieked.

"It's not a party, Pheebs; it's just a family gathering," Kyle replied.

"Yes, but still it's going to be fun to organise!" Phoebe and Kyle gently kissed and continued on their way to the local store.

* * *

The two men sat in their vehicle, closely watching Kyle and Phoebe.

"That's certainly him," the muscular of the two stated.

"Who's the bird he's got with him?" the other queried.

Big D turned to glance at his mate.

"Don't you remember Kyle having a picture up in his cell of a young reddish-brown haired girl; I think that's her."

"This could get very interesting," the second man snickered.

They slowly followed behind Phoebe and Kyle until they reached the Braxton house.

"So this is where you have been hiding from us; well not for long," the driver of the vehicle said in raspy whisper.

As soon as the car had slowed to a stop, the criminal's sped off; already devising their plan to teach Kyle over his grave mistake in messing with them.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Brax called out.

"Yep; I've got all the snags and steaks ready and Phoebe has set up the table out the back," Kyle answered.

"Good, well Heath should be here any minute and Ricky said her and Bianca are just finishing with their shopping in town now," Brax announced.

Casey walked through the side fence and greeted his brothers.

"Heath doesn't suspect a thing," Casey said.

Brax nodded and finalised the last of the organising when the back fence swung open again, with the familiar sound of the second oldest Braxton.

"What the hell is going on here? You all having a party without me?" Heath called.

Before Heath got his answer Bianca and Ricky walked into the yard.

"What is all this?" Heath asked Brax, as he took sight of the table display for the barbecue.

"This is a congratulations party for you and Bianca," Ricky announced.

Bianca was speechless as she moved beside her husband.

"It's to celebrate your success for your little one growing," Phoebe cheered.

"We're all real proud of you that you've past the first trimester," Ricky stated.

"We knew how hard it was for you and Bianca to have a kid, so this is a big deal, so we all pitched in and wanted to do something nice for you both," Brax explained.

Heath nodded, "So that's why you kept pushing me to stay at the gym so late when I wanted to be home with me missus?" Heath questioned Casey.

"I had to," the youngest replied.

"You little rat," Heath teased and ruffled Casey's hair.

"We all had to keep it secret, even though it was hard for some," Brax implied.

"Hey; I'm good at secret keeping, thank you," Phoebe responded in a semi-insulted tone.

The group laughed and Heath gazed around.

"Well, what are we all standing around here for, looking like a lost goose when we got a good barbecue tucker waiting. I'm bloody starving; having a pregnant wife makes ya hungry!" Heath stated.

Bianca playfully slapped Heath on the chest, then left to gather around the table with Ricky and Phoebe, leaving the Braxton brothers to man the barbecue.

"Sounds like their getting on over there," Ricky noted.

"It's unusual that they are not arguing over who cooks the best," Bianca laughed.

The four brothers stood around the barbecue grill talking.

"Couldn't get any better than this, huh boys?" Brax implied, as he turned over the sausages.

"You can say that again. Things are going great for me and Bee, you have Ricky, and Kyle you seem happy with Phoebe. We just need to get little Casey a girl," Heath snickered.

"Get off! I don't need a girl to be happy. I'm fine manning the gym," Casey defended.

" _Half-_ manning and inside you know you want a little girlfriend," Heath teased.

Casey and Heath flicked their arms around at each other, as Casey protested against Heath's statement and Heath continued to tease.

"Oi; knock it off, children. If Casey doesn't want a girl yet he doesn't have to have one," Brax stated; waving the tongs at his brothers.

Brax turned to Kyle beside him, "I don't know how many times I have to say this, but it seems you and I, are the only two in this family that show some maturity."

Kyle smiled and handed Brax the plates to put the food on.

"Thanks mate. Alright everyone: tuckers up!" Brax yelled.

The girls shifted on the table to allow room for their partners. After spending the evening cheering and celebrating, Bianca and Heath headed back to Irene's, while the remaining five had a quiet night in together at the Braxton Manor.

* * *

"So what do we plan to do first?" the scruffy ex-prisoner asked.

"I think we can play on Kyle's mind; exactly like he played on ours when he was in prison, then we can make him pay; maybe even involving that pretty little girlfriend of his," Big D snickered, shifting his arms out in front of him, allowing his array of tattoos on his arm display.

"I think we start off small; make him sweat and keep him guessing," the scruffy ex-criminal suggested.

The two criminals snickered and agreed on their plan of attack.

"Tomorrow, we go back to that house and start this game," Big D threatened.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to those who: reviewed the last chapter and are continuing to read and support my story.**

 **For those who are reading my other story 'Raising Memories and Binding Hearts', I hope to have a chapter up by end of next week for I have not had the chance to edit and write. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 4**

Casey shook the water droplets from his hair, carrying his surfboard under his arm as he made his way towards the Braxton house.

Casey gasped when he reached the front door; the lock had been broken and the house had been trashed.

Entering the house cautiously, a large spray painted section on the main side wall caught Casey's eye and he dropped his board.

' _Watch your back Kyle Bennett: we're coming for you'_

"Hello, is anyone here?" Casey called; his heart pumping in his chest, cautious over pending danger.

Casey heard no reply and slowly stepped further into the house; watching all angles.

Casey pulled out his phone and dialed Brax's number.

Brax felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to check who it was. Brax groaned upon seeing Casey's name appear on the screen.

"Casey, this had better be good," Brax said.

"Brax you have to come home quick."

"Casey I can't, I'm in the middle of work."

"Brax, it's important: the house has been trashed and there's this message on the wall about Kyle," Casey explained.

Brax's eyes widened and he glanced around the restaurant before stepping outside onto the balcony. Whenever anything concerned his family or posed a threat, Brax was a force to be reckoned with.

"Okay Casey: talk to me. Are you alright?" Brax affirmed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the house is a mess and...They used Kyle's old name, Brax," Casey explained.

"Uh, is there anyone around now; do you think whoever did is has left?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, I checked around but I can't see anything suspicious. What are we going to do?"

Brax sighed.

"Just let me think about this, and Casey: keep safe. If you hear any suspicious behaviour you keep out of it okay, because we don't know who would have done this," Brax instructed.

"Sure Brax," Casey said in agreement.

"You said they used Kyle's old name?" Brax clarified.

"Yeah: Bennett," Casey confirmed.

"What exactly does the message imply Casey?" Brax asked.

"Well it says: watch your back Kyle Bennett, we're coming for you," Casey explained.

"Brax, if you come home you can look for yourself."

"Yeah, alright Case; I'll be there when I can."

Brax hung up his phone and stared into the restaurant at his brother at the bar.

 _Who would be targeting Kyle and how did they know his original name?_

Brax made his way over towards Kyle.

"I just need to head home for a bit; you right to man this place?"

Kyle nodded, but furrowed his brow.

"Is everything alright; you look worried?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, nothing for you to worry about just yet mate, but promise me you'll lay low here and call me if you notice anything unusual," Brax warned.

"What's going on; tell me Brax," Kyle urged; sensing Brax's suspicious behaviour.

Brax called Kyle away from the bar and into the back room.

"Casey was just on the phone; said someone trashed our house," Brax whispered.

"What?" Kyle gasped.

"That's not the worst of it mate. They sprayed a message on the wall about you. You wouldn't know anyone who would be targeting you do you?"

Kyle gazed in shock at Brax.

"No."

Brax slapped Kyle's arm.

"Look I'll get to the bottom of this, I promise ya mate," Brax assured.

By the time Brax had arrived home, Casey had already begun cleaning up the mess.

"Who would do this Brax?" Casey asked.

Brax shrugged, picking up some of the broken shards of wood from a smashed cabinet.

"I'm going to find out, because anyone that messes with one of my brothers messes with me and for their sake they had better realise when I get my hands on them it'll be the last thing they ever do," Brax stated.

Brax walked around the house assessing the damage and looking for any evidence left behind.

"Sheesh, what the hell happened in here?" Heath exclaimed as he walked through the door.

"Someone's targeting Kyle," Brax announced.

Heath looked at the message on the wall.

"Far out; does he know?"

"Yeah I told him before I left the restaurant. Hey help us clean up here," Brax instructed.

After cleaning up the house and pondering on his thoughts over who may have crossed his brother's path, Brax headed back to the restaurant to check on Kyle; leaving Heath and Casey to scrub the spray paint off the living room wall.

Kyle watched Brax walk back into the restaurant and approached him.

"How is everything?"

Brax nodded, "Cleaned up a lot of things that were broken. Were you okay here; no troubles?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary," Kyle answered.

Brax gripped Kyle's upper arm.

"Look mate, if you can think of _anything_ that might lead us to knowing you did this; you let me know straight away," Brax affirmed.

"I honestly don't know right now, but I will if I do think of anything."

* * *

It was time for the Braxton's to have a family meeting. Casey and Kyle sat on the couch, while Heath perched himself on the arm's edge, leaving Brax standing to run the meeting, as Ricky stood by his side.

"What do we do?" Kyle questioned.

"First things first: we keep the other girls out of this," Brax stated; receiving an agreement nod from all his brothers.

"I don't want Phoebe to be any part of this; I don't want her hurt," Kyle said.

Heath shrugged, "Same here; Bianca has enough on her plate at the moment with work and the baby. I'll keep her out of the loop."

"Well because these thugs are targeting Kyle, someone has to watch his back, until we can figure out who is behind all this," Brax explained.

"That means you can't be by yourself at the restaurant," Ricky explained.

"Brax and I have talked about this, and when he can't be with you for late shifts, I'll cover shifts so I can keep an eye on things," Ricky continued.

"Mate, it also means it's not safe for you and Phoebe to go wandering around town: it's best if you stay here at the house," Brax added.

"But you saw how they targeted here," Kyle protested.

"I don't think they'll come back twice. In the meantime, Heath: you and I will do some digging and see what we can find out, see if anyone has seen or heard of anything different around town," Brax announced.

Ricky rested her arm around Brax's waist in comfort as he explained the rules to his family.

"So have we got everything clear?" Brax finalised.

Kyle and Heath nodded. Casey eagerly waited for his job in the scenario but nothing came.

"What about me? What will I do?" Casey finally asked.

Brax shook his head.

"You will do nothing Case; I don't want you involved," the oldest Braxton affirmed.

Casey suddenly felt very dejected; Brax _always_ sheltered him from everything and now that he was old enough: an adult, he wondered why Brax couldn't treat him like the rest of his brothers.

"Why not, Brax? I can help with this; I'm not a kid anymore," Casey protested.

Heath scoffed, "Sure are acting like one."

"Who asked you?!" Casey spat, giving a harsh glare at his brother.

"Why can't I then, at least help find out who it is? I don't have to get involved like you guys and I promise I'll lay low," Casey argued.

Brax firmly shook his head.

"Nup; when I say no: I mean _no,_ Casey _._ You are not to get involved in any way; do you understand me?" Brax warned, with a sharp finger point and eyebrow raise.

Casey hated that he was being scolded like a little kid and that his brother was treating him unfairly, but when it came to Brax, the oldest Braxton _never_ backed down, so arguing was a losing battle.

Truth be told: Brax had _always_ had a higher protective streak over Casey, partially due to Casey's hierarchy as the youngest and the fact that Brax had developed a special bond with Casey since he was a kid.

"Fine," Casey grumbled.

"Yes?" Brax demanded.

"Yes Brax," Casey mumbled.

Heath chuckled watching his little brother's misery play out.

"Good. Kyle, make sure you don't go wandering around town too much; that goes with Phoebe too. We don't know what these thugs are capable of," Brax instructed firmly.

Kyle nodded then stood up to leave the room with Heath.

"What's your problem?" Brax questioned.

Casey remained sitting on the couch with a deep sulk and ignored his older brother.

"Mate look: I know you want to help but I don't know how dangerous these people are and if I'm already worried about protecting Kyle. I don't want my littlest brother getting hurt or killed in the process."

"You don' give me a chance Brax. I can fight just as good as Heath, or Kyle."

Brax cut Casey off with a wave of his hand.

"It's not about what you are capable of, it's because I don't know what we're up against, so I don't want to hear another word about it; you do as you're told. I am the boss of this family, not you," Brax affirmed and walked away, leaving Casey no more room to argue further.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you all for following and reviewing this story. Enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 5** -

It had been three days after the break in and Brax had gotten the locks changed and so far there had been no suspicious activity near the Braxton house, allowing Brax and Heath some time to call around for any information on who would be targeting Kyle.

The only time that some uncertainty had been shown, was when Kyle and Ricky went to open up Angelo's the following morning, finding several scattered papers all with cryptic messages of threats and disturbing pictures.

The strong-willed blonde had reassured Kyle with a soft shoulder pat, that Brax would find out who was after him and encouraged him to just get on with the day.

Kyle had wrecked his mind for answers as he stared at the messages and pictures.

Now, at three days later, Kyle and Casey were together on the couch mindlessly chatting, when a large rock broke through the window with a paper attached.

Kyle cautiously made his way towards the rock on the ground; bending down to pick it up.

Casey slowly shuffled towards the now smashed window, alerting the older Braxton.

"Casey: don't!" Kyle yelled.

Casey spun around to glare at Kyle.

"What if they are still out there," Kyle implied.

"We have to at least see," Casey protested.

Kyle pulled off the note and read it:

 _Are you sweating yet? Time's ticking. You won't know when you won't know how._

Casey went back to the window and noticed a suspicious looking black car parked across the street.

Desperate to show his brother's he could help, Casey rushed out the front door.

Kyle dropped the rock on the floor and rushed out after his younger brother.

The two guys in the black car spotted Casey and Kyle and sped off around the corner.

"It must have been them; we have to go after them!" Casey exclaimed.

"No! Are you crazy? Brax told us to keep away until he had everything sorted!" Kyle yelled.

"What; and wait for you to get hurt?!" Casey yelled; showing his frustration over his brother being a target.

"No Casey; this has to be thought about," Kyle responded.

Casey huffed and pulled himself out of Kyle's grasp; walking back into the house.

Kyle took one lasting look out onto the street. He had managed to get a glimpse of one of the guys in the car and somehow the man had looked familiar to him.

Casey was inside picking up some of the broken window glass when Kyle returned.

"Are you alright?" Casey asked, seeing Kyle in a daze.

Kyle nodded as he thought hard on where he knew that man from then it finally reigned on him: from his time in Melbourne prison.

Kyle shot his head up in panic, realising the trouble he was actually in.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Casey pressed.

"Get away from there, Casey; we have to get Brax now," Kyle ordered.

"I know who might be after me."

Kyle hastily grabbed out his mobile phone and stepped out into the backyard to gain full coverage.

Kyle waited anxiously for his big brother to pick up; unaware that he was about to fall straight into a trap.

Casey remained inside, carefully cleaning up the shattered glass and not taking any notice of the danger his brother was going to be in with being alone outside.

Kyle sucked in the fresh air; hoping that it would assist with his shock over his discovery of who it was, but it was no use.

As Brax finally picked up on the eleventh ring, Kyle barely got out a 'hello, I know who it is' when he felt a throbbing ache over his back and felt himself being dragged through the back yard.

Kyle dropped his phone in the grass, unable to control any of his limbs to fight.

"Kyle! Kyle; are you there?!" Brax yelled through the phone in sudden panic; only his voice was all but a muffle as Kyle's phone was covered in the seedlings of the grass.

Brax heard nothing on the other end of the line and panicked; what had happened to his brother and why did he just shut off like that?

Kyle tried desperately to yell out but his voice was muffled as a strong hand gripped firmly around his mouth.

Kyle felt another hard blow to his head, followed by a wave of dizziness and a trickling sensation.

Kyle tried hard to remain conscious as he felt blow after blow over his body; his abdomen heaving as the agony continued on.

Kyle crunched up his abdomen as best he could but could not fight against the pulls on his body from being lifted up and thrown back down like a ragdoll.

Hard throbbing pains seared through Kyle's face and the young Braxton could taste the blood from his face as it seeped into his mouth.

* * *

Casey finished cleaning up the glass and turned in the direction of the kitchen.

"Did you manage to get a hold of Brax?" he called.

Casey furrowed his brow when he was met with nothing but silence.

"Kyle?" Casey called out.

Casey let his suspicions lead the way as he walked into the kitchen and out the back door which had been left ajar.

"Kyle, you out here?!" Casey called again.

Casey spotted Kyle's phone in the grass and read several missed calls from Brax as well as last call duration: two minutes.

Casey surveyed the yard and saw no Kyle in sight and Casey knew his brother was in trouble.

Casey sprung into action; sliding Kyle's phone into his pocket and running out of the yard.

"Kyle!" Casey bellowed out.

"I think that's enough now!"

Kyle faintly heard someone yell.

"He hasn't paid yet!" Another man growled.

"Remember what you said: we have to _make_ him pay first; have a little fun. You hear that our little mate, Bennett: this is just the beginning," the scruffy ex-criminal threatened, in a deep and husky voice.

"Damn it; I think I hear someone. Let's go!" the balding man exclaimed in panic.

Kyle leaned to his side spitting out a wad of blood before closing his hazy eyes; barely seeing the two men rush off; besides from the blackness of their shoes and pants; then again Kyle wasn't even certain that was true through the blackness he was seeing in his mind.

Casey noticed his brother on the ground near the bushes and got a glimpse of the two men as they hastily took off.

Casey crouched down beside Kyle.

"Kyle, Kyle can you hear me?" Casey asked.

Kyle let a faint groan escape his lips and Casey could see Kyle's struggles to remain conscious, as the Braxton was bruised and bleeding heavily.

Casey whipped out Kyle's mobile phone from his pocket, considering he'd left his inside the house and quickly rang for an ambulance.

"Hello, Summer Bay Emergency services; what is your emergency?"

"Yes I need an ambulance right away. To thirty-three Saxon Avenue; well just down from there in the bush land at the back. My brother's been badly attacked and is bleeding heavily," Casey said in a gasped breathe.

"Okay sir, is your brother conscious and breathing?" the sweet voice on the line asked.

"Ah, no; he's...he's breathing, but he keeps falling in and out of consciousness," Casey gasped again.

"Alright sir, I will send someone over right away. In the meantime, make sure your brother remains still and on his side if possible and be mindful if he has developed any spinal injuries. Also if you can manage some of the bleeding with strong pressure that would be of great assistance," the lady explained.

"Okay, thanks," Casey replied and stared down at his older brother that looked a right mess.

Casey pulled off his shirt and gently pressed it against the back of Kyle's head where there was a large open gash.

Kyle's face was severely swollen and covered in blood and his shirt had been torn in places; revealing nasty abrasions on the skin.

As Casey waited anxiously for the ambulance, he called Brax's number.

Brax answered straight away upon seeing Kyle's number appear on his phone.

"Kyle, what happened; why'd you lose contact?" Brax said in panic.

"Brax, its Casey," Casey spat out.

"Case, what's going on; why are you calling from Kyle's phone?" Brax demanded.

"Kyle is being taken to hospital. I'm waiting for the ambulance now," Casey explained.

"Casey, what the hell happened?!" Brax demanded; his voice hard yet full of worry.

"He went out to call you and the next thing I know, he's gone and I found him in the bushes behind the house, beaten."

Brax went into immediate panic over the safety of his brother.

"Why was he outside alone Casey?!" Brax yelled, releasing his rage on his brother.

"We went over this!"

"I know...I...I didn't think -"

Casey was interrupted by the sounds of the ambulance sirens.

"Casey, I will meet you at the hospital!" Brax yelled and quickly hung up.

Casey put the phone back in his pocket, feeling withdrawn from his oldest brother's rebuke.

Two paramedics rushed out to Kyle's side and quickly assessed the injured Braxton.

"Can you hop out of the way for us, son?" a senior paramedic with grey hair said to Casey.

Casey stepped aside and gave the paramedics room to kneel down with their bag.

"Can you tell us anything about how this happened?" the senior paramedic asked.

Casey shook his head.

"No I found him like this," Casey mumbled.

"Well he's in pretty bad shape," the senior paramedic explained as he shone a light in Kyle's eyes, gathering his pupil reflex and dilation.

The younger paramedic checked Kyle's other vitals and placed on an Oxygen mask.

"We need to get him to hospital immediately," the younger paramedic told Casey.

"His heart rate and breathing in low and shallow, and his Oxygen saturation has decreased to below normal, due to his dramatic blood loss. Without treatment soon, your brother will be in critical condition."

Casey stared watching the paramedics attend to his brother; still in shock of the severity of his condition. Casey thought back to what Brax had said: _was this partially his fault for leaving Kyle alone? Could his brother die because of him?_

The paramedics carefully lifted Kyle onto the stretcher and placed him into the van.

"Are you coming along too?" the senior paramedic asked.

Casey shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I just need to get a new shirt," he quickly replied and raced back to the house where he grabbed his shirt and phone, then upon returning, jumped into the ambulance.

* * *

Brax huffed around frantically, as he made a grab for his keys. Ricky had seen Brax talking on the phone and curiosity got the better of her as she made her way towards the back room where her partner was.

"Brax, what's going on?" she asked.

"Kyle's being taken to hospital after being beaten," Brax explained.

Ricky stared with her mouth agape.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ricky questioned.

Brax stared blankly at Ricky.

"I don't know; the way Casey was going on. How could he go off alone like that? How could, Casey not even know what was happening?" Brax ranted.

Ricky listened to Brax sympathetically.

"Don't go blaming Casey for this Brax; maybe there is more to the story than you know. I'll keep an eye on things here, while you go to the hospital," Ricky said softly.

Brax huffed, but quickly kissed Ricky before rushing out the back room.

On the way out, Phoebe danced into the restaurant in her usual cheerful self, causing Brax and Ricky to glance at each other.

"Do not, say anything; at least until I know what's happening," Brax mouthed to his girlfriend.

Ricky nodded and smiled as Phoebe approached the bar; glancing back at Brax hurrying out the door.

"Hey Rick; where's he off to in such a hurry?" Phoebe asked, pointing behind her.

"Brax just needs to sort out something with some suppliers," Ricky answered, hating that she had to lie to her friend, but at the same time did not want to cause the bubbly woman to worry.

"What brings you here anyway, Pheebs? Didn't you have a music class on today?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, but it's finished now, so I was going to grab some take away food and head on back to the house, to spend some time with Kyle," Phoebe replied.

"Ah look, Pheebs. Brax didn't want Kyle here today to cover shifts as he's been working lots and now with Brax off on an errand, it leaves us short staffed; so do you think maybe you could help me out for a few hours?"

Phoebe smiled and looked around the restaurant.

"Sure Ricky. Kyle and I can spend tonight together," Phoebe commented and headed behind the bar to slip on an apron.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Brax rushed through the hospital doors and joined Casey in the waiting area.

"Mate: what the hell?" Brax demanded.

Casey looked washed out and stressed.

"Brax, the doctor is still in with Kyle now. They took him straight into surgery..."

"Surgery; why how bad is it?" Brax panicked and raced towards the reception desk.

"Brax wait, that's no use. They said they'd let us know when they've heard," Casey pleaded, trying to calm his worried brother.

Brax glared at Casey.

"Well that's bloody good isn't it?!" Brax ranted and pushed his hands through his hair.

"Casey, how could you let Kyle be alone to be attacked?" Brax accused.

Casey shrugged.

"Brax, I'm sorry. All I knew was he was about to call you to tell you he knew who was after him, after we had a rock thrown through the window and the next thing he was gone," Casey explained.

Brax's eyes widened.

"He knows who is behind all these threats? Did he tell you anything?!" Brax demanded.

"No, he wanted to get to you first," Casey explained.

"Argh; Casey he must have said something; anything!" Brax yelled; his face close to his brother's.

"Brax he didn't; I swear! If I knew anything I would have told you! I didn't even get a good glimpse of who they were!" Casey answered back, now having raised his voice to match his brother's tone.

Brax huffed and briefly turned before glaring back at Casey.

"You tell me everything you saw. What did they look like; tell me!" Brax bellowed.

He gripped Casey by his shirt and glared hard into his eyes.

Before any more tension occurred between the brothers, the doctor made his way into the waiting area.

"Family of Kyle Braxton?"

Brax released Casey and briskly approached the doctor.

"How is he; how is Kyle?" Brax asked frantically.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

"I'm Kyle's oldest brother; now are you going to tell me how he is or do I have to burst in there and find out myself?!" Brax snapped.

"Brax," Casey whispered.

"What Casey?" Brax snapped.

The doctor sighed.

"I won't sugar coat it; Kyle is in bad condition. We ran some tests and done some x-rays, as well as performed a head CT scan. It appeared that during the attack, Kyle had sustained: two broken ribs, a mildly fractured eye socket, multiple gashes to his body, and extensive abdominal bruising," the doctor explained.

Brax stared in shock as his stomach dropped inside him.

"So what now; you telling me he's gonna die or something?!" Brax demanded.

"We took Kyle into surgery to stitch up the deep gash on his head, along with the other open wounds on his body, and to operate on his eye; where we stitched a small pin into the bone to assist with healing. We now have Kyle on intravenous fluids to sustain his mineral levels that were lost during the attack and have him closely monitored with strong pain relief. He isn't clear through the woods as yet, but his prognosis seems positive."

"When can we see him?" Casey whispered from behind Brax.

"Well he's still sleeping and recovering from his surgery, but you can see him and sit in with him," the doctor explained and led Brax and Casey into Kyle's hospital room.

Brax stared down at his motionless brother; with nothing but faint breaths coming from his mouth that was firmly covered with the Oxygen mask.

Brax could see the bandaging covering Kyle's head and eye, and the firmly pressed bandage over his abdomen, setting his injured ribs.

To Brax, Kyle almost looked unrecognisable, but inside that bruised up, beaten up body, did lay his younger brother: someone he was meant to protect.

Casey briefly looked at Kyle hooked up to machines and fluid lines, feeling the guilt pan over him again.

"Brax, you were right: I should have been there with him and stopped this happening," Casey whispered.

Brax snapped from his thoughts and turned towards Casey.

"No mate. I shouldn't have gone off at you before; I was just...I was worried about Kyle," Brax hesitantly explained.

"I guess I'm lucky you were there to help him at all," Brax stated.

Casey nodded gently.

"I didn't get a good look at the guys, but one was short with what looked like brownish hair, while the other was quite muscular and he had a black hat on but it looked like he may not have had any hair," Casey explained.

Brax gave a weak smile, "Thanks mate; any little bit helps, but until Kyle wakes up, and tells us who they are we're still in the deep end."

"Did you want me to contact Heath?" Casey offered, watching Brax sit beside Kyle's bed.

"Yeah, that would be great. I have to text Ricky too," Brax mumbled.

"I can do that too," Casey offered.

"Sure mate."

Casey walked out of the room and got his phone out.

Heath and Bianca were out enjoying a leisurely walk on the beach when Heath's phone rang.

"It's Case. Hey Case, need me to cover ya shift while you laze around," Heath joked.

"Shut up Heath; this is serious. Brax and I are in the hospital: I found Kyle attacked."

"What: you serious bro?"

"Heath what is it?" Bianca whispered.

"Yeah alright; I'll be right there," Heath replied and hung up.

Bianca rubbed her hand on Heath's chest.

"What was that all about?" Heath didn't want Bianca involved in all this mess so attempted to avoid the question.

"Don't worry about it babe," Heath said, while pecking Bianca on the cheek.

"Heath I know that look, now don't lie to me; what's going on?" Bianca demanded.

Heath sighed, "Kyle's in hospital: he's been attacked."

"Oh my, gosh; who would do such a thing? You have to go," Bianca exclaimed.

"Heath is there something else you're not telling me?" Bianca questioned, upon seeing Heath's expression to her statement of who would attack Kyle.

"Someone's been having it in for Kyle the last week and we didn't want to worry anyone so kept it between us brothers and Ricky."

"Oh so Ricky knows about this, but you can't tell your wife?!" Bianca demanded.

"I was thinking about you and the baby," Heath defended.

"That's the thing Heath: you know how long it's taken for us to fall pregnant, we can't be caught up in any bad Braxton business," Bianca said.

Heath pulled Bianca close.

"I know; that's why I don't want to involve you in any way. Now I have to go see Kyle in hospital, so I'll see you later at home. I love you," Heath said and kissed Bianca.

"Fine; I love you too, and Heath please be careful; I'm not happy about this."

Heath left and made his way towards the hospital.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Phoebe was cheerfully manning the tables while Ricky remained behind the bar, clearly distracted; awaiting any news from Brax.

Ricky's phone beeped and she read the text from Casey:

 _Brax told me to send this to you. Kyle is still in recovery and suffered some broken bones. Brax is with him now. I've just notified Heath, but Brax said Phoebe is there with you?_

Ricky glanced over at Phoebe and typed her message back.

 _I'll tell Phoebe about Kyle._

Casey made his way back into the intensive care room.

"Heath said he's coming and Ricky is going to tell Phoebe," Casey said.

Brax nodded and remained staring at Kyle.

"Do you really think you'll be able to find the thugs that did this to Kyle?" Casey asked.

"I know I will," Brax flat out replied.

Phoebe raced back up to the bar.

"Another satisfied customer," she cheered.

"Ricky, you look as though you've seen a ghost," Phoebe laughed.

"Pheebs, you better come into the back room for a minute," Ricky initiated.

"Sure Ricky; did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're working fine. I have something I need to tell you: Kyle is in hospital, Phoebe; he's been attacked."

Phoebe's face dropped and tears instantly welled in her eyes.

"What; how?" Phoebe stuttered.

"We don't know who was behind it, but Brax is still trying to find out," Ricky explained.

Phoebe processed the news then gave Ricky a queried look.

"You said still trying? How long has something like this been going on?" Phoebe questioned.

"Kyle didn't want to tell you and Brax thought it was best as well."

"What are you saying?!" Phoebe demanded.

"Someone has been after Kyle and we're not sure who."

"I can't believe this was kept from me!" Phoebe yelled, "I have to get out of here!"

Phoebe hastily tore off her apron and raced out of the back room.

"Phoebe, wait! At least let me drive you," Ricky suggested; running after the distraught woman.

Phoebe was out of Ricky's view by the time Ricky made it out of the restaurant; her only hope that walking in the fresh air would do Phoebe some good.

Ricky returned back to the restaurant and texted Brax, letting him know that Phoebe was on her way over and was in a distressed state so to be prepared.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Heath had finally made his way there and had been escorted towards Kyle's room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Heath asked, as he rushed into Kyle's room.

"Hey; the doctor said he just needs to be monitored for now," Casey replied.

"How'd it happen?" Heath asked.

Casey turned away shamefully, alerting Brax's attention.

"Kyle was taken from the backyard," Brax explained.

Heath glanced at both his brothers.

"It wasn't anyone's fault but those thugs," Brax assured; hoping that his words would mean something to Casey, after he had let his fiery Braxton temper loose earlier.

Heath stepped closer towards Kyle's bed.

"He looks pretty messed up," Heath commented.

Brax's phone beeped and he pulled it out to check.

"Is that Ricky?" Casey asked when Brax read the text message.

"Yeah, she said Phoebe's coming and she's pretty upset," Brax replied.

"Well can you blame her?" Heath questioned, "After all wasn't it you who didn't want her involved?"

Brax glared at Heath, not in the mood for remarks.

"It was Kyle that wanted that too," Brax snapped.

Heath shrugged, "Had to tell Bianca too, after Case called me. She wasn't happy at first either."

The brothers heard loud running outside Kyle's room and a female yelling.

"Miss please calm down," one of the reception nurses requested.

"No! I want to see my boyfriend Kyle; where is he?!" Phoebe shouted.

The three brothers glanced at each other before Casey took the step and opened the door of Kyle's room to greet Phoebe.

As soon as Phoebe laid eyes on Casey she rushed forward.

"Casey; how is Kyle?" Phoebe asked quickly; pushing past the youngest Braxton to barge into the room.

Phoebe fell into shock when she saw Kyle in the bed. It was a sight she was not expecting. Ricky had said he was bad but she didn't think this bad. Her hurt over the situation only fueled her anger towards Brax for not being told earlier about Kyle being in danger.

Phoebe glared at Brax, "How could you not tell me that someone was after Kyle?!"

Brax blankly looked at Phoebe.

"You always keep your secret Braxton business to yourselves and this time it could have killed Kyle!" Phoebe ranted; her eyes blazing with anger.

Brax again remained silent, only taking it all in his stride.

Phoebe now had tears coursing down her face as she pushed her way towards Kyle's bedside. Casey and Heath moved back towards the wall to allow room for Phoebe.

Phoebe and Brax sat opposite each other staring.

"How could you be so selfish?" Phoebe spat.

Brax swallowed hard at Phoebe's remark, now taking a battering to his pride and Heath and Casey could see that too; making glances towards their oldest brother.

"We were trying to protect you, even Kyle," Heath defended, in a low whisper.

Phoebe spun around to glare at Heath.

"That was not anyone's place to do that; not even Kyle's! I can look after myself!" Phoebe yelled and rested her head gently back down against Kyle's arm.

Brax pushed back his chair and stood up, giving his brothers a head nod to follow him out of the room; allowing Phoebe some alone time with Kyle.

"Are you okay?" Casey asked Brax; who shook his head and sighed heavily.

"Nup, she's right: it was selfish, but what else was I supposed to do? I don't always have all the answers and I don't always make the right decisions!" Brax shouted.

"She's upset mate," Heath comforted.

Brax huffed and slumped down into one of the waiting room chairs.

"I just want to know who's behind this. We could have lost Kyle this time and I don't want to take a second chance of that happening for real."

Heath sat down beside Brax and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"We won't lose Kyle; not while the three of us are still unharmed and alive."


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all those leaving wonderful reviews and supporting this story, and those reading along.**

 **I should be updating one more chapter before Christmas, but in the meantime I wish all my supporters a wonderful festive season. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7**

Ricky made her way into the hospital later that afternoon after having closed Angelo's until the dinner time rush. She took note of the three brothers in the waiting room area, and walked up to them.

Brax appeared deep in thought, with his head firmly facing downwards, while Casey and Heath were both leaning up against the walls.

"How's Kyle?" Ricky asked.

"Phoebe's been in with him for the last few hours," Brax mumbled.

Ricky gave a questioning look to the younger Braxton's; curious by her partner's behaviour.

"Phoebe had a go at Brax," Casey commented.

Ricky sat beside Brax and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Whatever she said, she was just upset," Ricky comforted.

"I know, but it doesn't make the situation any easier on any of us," Brax grumbled and stood up, going off for a walk to try and clear his head and get the opportunity to make some calls.

Ricky sighed and quietly stepped into Kyle's room. She saw Phoebe resting her head on the bedside beside Kyle; she looked tired and worn out from crying: her hair was a mess and her eyes puffy.

"Hey Pheebs: you doing alright?" Ricky whispered.

Phoebe glanced up at Ricky.

"How about you take a break? The boys said you've been here for three hours already," Ricky whispered.

"I'm not leaving him Ricky; not after I wasn't told about someone trying to hurt him in the first place. To find out by surprise; how do you think you would feel? What if that had happened to Brax?" Phoebe stated.

Ricky made her way towards the bed and stood beside Phoebe.

"I know it wasn't right for you not to know, but you can't keep holding on to that; being angry is not going to help Kyle when he needs as much support as ever," Ricky explained.

Phoebe sighed, "I know I shouldn't have said some of the things I did, but I love Kyle too much, Ricky."

Phoebe began to cry again and rested her head back down against Kyle.

"Come on Pheebs, let's take a walk, and grab something from the cafeteria," Ricky suggested.

Phoebe held onto Kyle's hand, reluctant to let go.

"Come on; Kyle's in good hands and his brothers are just outside," Ricky comforted.

Ricky led Phoebe out of the hospital room towards the cafeteria.

Casey and Heath took Phoebe's place back in Kyle's room and watched their brother lying helpless on the bed, monitored by machines.

Brax stood outside the hospital, calling anyone he knew that had contacts through the underground, but no-one had heard word about anyone coming after Kyle or anyone that had recently made their way into town.

Brax sighed heavily and placing his phone back into his pocket, made his way back into the hospital. He noticed his brother's back in Kyle's room and followed suit.

"Hey," Heath greeted.

"Where's Phoebe and Ricky?" Brax asked.

"Ricky took Phoebe to the cafe for a break," Casey answered.

"Did you find out anything?" Heath questioned.

Brax shook his head.

"No-one knows anything, or they're just not talking. Our only hope is Kyle wakes up soon and tells us what he was going to."

Ricky grabbed a tea for Phoebe and the two sat down in the cafeteria.

"I don't know how I could live without Kyle, Rick," Phoebe confessed, as she sipped her tea; letting the warm aromas of lemon and peach infuse her body.

"Pheebs, I'm sure Kyle will be alright: you just have to have hope," Ricky soothed.

"What kind of trouble is Kyle in?" Phoebe asked after some time.

Ricky shrugged.

"We're not too sure, but Brax is doing everything he can to try and figure out who is behind it all," Ricky explained.

The two girls watched as doctors and nurses walked in and out of the cafeteria in their scrubs and up and down the hall.

Phoebe's eyes widened when she saw an array of nurses and doctors rush down the hallway in the same direction of Kyle's room.

Phoebe quickly stood up, staring wide into the halls.

"You don't think they are going down to Kyle, do you?" she quickly asked in panic.

Ricky turned her head around to see the same image Phoebe had: of nurses and doctors hurrying down the hall.

"I'm sure they're not, but maybe we should head back and check anyway," Ricky suggested calmly.

Ricky could see that Phoebe was shaking in distress and gently patted her arm.

As they exited the cafeteria they saw the rush of doctors and nurses turn a different path than that of Kyle's room and Phoebe took a deep sigh of relief and allowed her heart to fall back into her chest.

Ricky and Phoebe opened the door to Kyle's room and entered slowly.

"Hi," Ricky greeted.

Brax raised his eyebrows in greeting and turned back to face his brother.

"Has there been any change?" Ricky asked the three.

"Nah, still as motionless as before," Heath commented.

Phoebe stood leaning at the end of Kyle's bed.

"Brax, I want to say I'm sorry for the things I said earlier. Just because I'm mad and upset didn't give me the right to call you selfish. I know you look out for Kyle where you can," Phoebe apologised.

Brax looked up and nodded, "Thanks Phoebe."

The awkwardness of silence in the room was broken apart by the doctor entering.

Brax stood up and moved away from the bedside to allow the doctor room to assess his brother.

After shining a light in Kyle's eyes to test his reflexes and checking on his heart rate and respiration rate, the doctor scribbled down some notes and adjusted Kyle's intravenous fluid rate.

"How's he doing doc?" Brax asked.

The doctor sighed and glanced back over his notes.

"He's still not responding, but he is stable, which is a good thing."

"When do you think he might respond?" Heath asked.

"It's hard to say; each patient wakes up on their own accord, but with his progress remaining stable, I should hope to see some change in the next few days."

The doctor added the notes to Kyle's hospital forms near the bedside and turned to the worried family.

"I do have to warn you visiting time is almost up for the night, so for the patient's best interests we cannot have you all here in his room. Maximum of three people can stay," the doctor explained before leaving the room.

Phoebe sat down beside Kyle.

"Well I'm not going," she stated.

Ricky glanced at the three brothers.

"I'll stay," Brax said firmly.

"Guess that leaves us to head home; no use us hanging around," Ricky mentioned.

Casey shrugged, but agreed to head home.

Brax stood beside Ricky with his arm around her waist.

"You sure you'll be okay?" he whispered.

Ricky smiled, "I'll be fine. Let me know if anything changes."

Brax gave Ricky a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Pheebs," Ricky fare-welled.

Casey got a lift home with Ricky while Heath went his own way back home in his car.

As the night marched on, Brax and Phoebe watched over Kyle, not saying much at all to each other, until the oldest Braxton noticed Phoebe give a yawn and flex her neck.

"Hey, you want to take the arm chair?" Brax asked.

The arm chair was situated towards the corner of the room and the most appealing chair in the bleakness of the room.

Phoebe shook her head.

"I want to stay by Kyle's side."

"You won't be that far away from him; besides you look like you could do with the rest. Go on; I'll stay awake and keep watch," Brax offered.

Phoebe moved away from Kyle and rested back in the arm chair; soon falling asleep.

Brax flicked any thought of sleep from his eyes, and flopped down into a hospital chair.

It was the following morning when Kyle began to finally come through and stir from his deep sleep.

Brax sat upright in his chair, having heard a groan from his brother.

Phoebe also alerted to the minute movements of her boyfriend.

"Kyle?" Phoebe questioned and quickly stood to attention.

Kyle flicked his eyes, as if he was gauging his surroundings and gasped over his dry mouth; still covered by an Oxygen mask.

Brax rushed over to glance at his brother then rushed out of the room towards the reception desk.

"Can you get somebody; my brother is waking up!" Brax ordered.

"I will page a doctor right away," the receptionist replied calmly.

When Brax returned, Phoebe was standing, hovering over Kyle.

"Kyle, Kyle; can you hear me?"

The doctor came into the room shortly after and made his way next to Kyle's bed.

Phoebe was reluctant to release her hold on Kyle's hand but the doctor had needed as much space to assess the injured Braxton.

The doctor removed the Oxygen mask and shone his light into Kyle's eyes.

"His reflexes are definitely improving, though they still show some lack of reaction," the doctor explained as Brax remained staring, while Phoebe watched in worry, with her hand firmly pressed against her mouth.

"Okay Kyle, I need you to answer me a few questions. First: how many fingers can you see?" the doctor asked; waving two fingers in front of Kyle's face.

"Uh, uh; it's all blurry: three?" Kyle replied.

The doctor noted the response on Kyle's chart and proceeded.

"Okay, can you tell me if you feel any pain?"

Kyle groaned again.

"And can you remember what happened to you?"

Kyle slowly shook his head.

"I'm so tired," he mumbled and through his blurry eyes gazed around the room.

Kyle only saw visions of a man and a young woman who appeared to be familiar.

"Phoebe? Brax?" Kyle whispered.

"That's us mate," Brax called out.

Phoebe rushed back over to Kyle's bed and grabbed his hand.

"I love you Kyle; what happened to you?"

Kyle only blinked his eyes and slowly closed them again.

"Well what happened, doc?" Brax asked, with his hands on his hips.

"Kyle's recovery is looking up, but he still has a while to go. I must warn you, that Kyle is still in a fragile state and any stress could cause serious injury to his long term memory."

"What does that mean?!" Brax demanded.

"It means because Kyle suffered a nasty blow and gash to the head, he could suffer some short term memory loss; so that is why we need to monitor him closely," the doctor explained.

Brax frowned and glanced back towards Phoebe who was doting over her injured boyfriend.

 _That's just great; if Kyle can't remember who was after him, we're all just back to square one!_ Brax muttered inside his head.

Brax took out his phone and messaged Ricky telling her that Kyle had finally woken up.

Back at the Braxton house, Casey had just finished having breakfast after his surf when Ricky's phone beeped.

"Is that Brax?"

"Yeah; he said Kyle woke up," Ricky replied.

Casey's eyes widened in surprise and he gave a smile.

"That's great. I guess I'll pop in and see him before my shift at the gym."

Ricky nodded and poured water into her coffee mug.

"Yeah, I might come along with you and try and relieve Brax for a while."

Casey scoffed, "Good luck with that; you know how stubborn he is."

Ricky smiled weakly and the two made their way towards the hospital, with Ricky texting Heath along the way.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews: Gzimmer3, Talia, Fanfiction.79, Bonnie Sveen Fan, and Braxtonboyzz123.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter and Merry Christmas.**

 **Next update should be next week some time.**

 **Chapter 8**

Brax glanced up as he saw the door to Kyle's room open.

Kyle had since gone back to sleep and remained in that way for the last hour.

"Hi," Ricky greeted and went over to Brax; kissing him gently.

"Hey. Hey mate," Brax greeted both Ricky and then Casey.

"What more did the doctor say?" Casey asked.

"Just said it's a waiting game now," Brax answered.

Kyle became aware of soft voices in his room and it caused him to flicker open his eyes again; only this time for longer than that morning.

"Kyle, you're awake again," Phoebe cheered softly.

Kyle forced a smile as he looked to Phoebe.

"Hi mate, how you feeling?" Brax asked; Ricky beside him, under his arm.

Kyle groaned, "I don't remember anything," he mumbled.

Watching his brother's damaged state boiled Brax's blood again, making him wish to seek revenge sooner.

"Kyle, you have to remember; you have to tell me who it was that is after you," Brax stated firmly.

Kyle shook his head drowsily.

"I don't know. I don't know anything that happened," Kyle mumbled.

"Do you remember making a call to me before your phone cut out and Casey found you?" Brax questioned.

He knew his brother still wasn't in the best of states but he had to make these attackers pay.

Kyle gazed over at Casey who stood to the end of the bed.

"Casey found me?" Kyle queried; almost as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I found you in the bushes just up from our house, after that rock went through the window," Casey recalled.

Phoebe glared at the brothers, disgusted that she had known none of this.

"I don't remember that," Kyle whispered honestly.

Brax ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated groan.

"You have to remember Kyle!" Brax snapped, before he was aware of what he was doing.

Ricky, Casey, and Phoebe turned to the frustrated oldest Braxton, giving questioning looks.

"I'm sorry," Kyle mumbled.

"Tell me: tell me right now Kyle! I can't have you end up in this state again!" Brax ranted.

Kyle coughed and wheezed.

"Back off Brax; the doctor said any stress could be serious for him!" Phoebe yelled.

It was enough to snap Brax out of his rant and he looked down at his younger brother.

"Sorry mate; rest up," Brax said softly and stormed out of the room.

Ricky was quick to follow behind and met Brax in the hall.

"Are you alright; what was that in there?" Ricky asked.

Brax sighed heavily.

"I don't know Rick. I just...I didn't mean to go off like that."

Ricky wrapped her arms around Brax's abdomen in a hug and rubbed the older man's back.

Brax rested his chin on top of Ricky's soft blonde hair; feeling the comfort of his girlfriend.

Once Brax and Ricky had left the room, Casey stood beside Kyle's bed.

"Glad to see you awake and on the mend," he commented.

Kyle nodded, "Thanks I guess for saving me."

Casey smiled, "No problem; that's what brothers do. Say you better get better real fast, because I need someone to beat in the Mad Racers video game."

Kyle forced a weak smile.

"I'll do my best."

Ricky and Brax walked back into Kyle's room; Brax feeling somewhat shame-faced for his raging behaviour.

"Mate, I'm sorry I took my anger out on you. I want you to get better so we can fix this," Brax apologised.

"I understand," Kyle said weakly, "I wish I could help you."

Kyle tiredly shut his eyes again.

"Why don't we head home?" Ricky suggested.

Brax firmly shook his head, "I can't leave him."

"Brax, you've barely had any sleep and you're irritated; you need a break, and besides Phoebe will stay with him the night; won't you Pheebs?"

"Yeah, I'm not leaving Kyle's side," Phoebe announced.

"See?" Ricky encouraged.

Brax sighed, "Fine, but I'm coming back first thing in the morning."

Ricky, Brax, and Casey made their way back home.

"Did Heath say anything about why he couldn't make it in to visit Kyle today?" Casey asked, as the three entered the house.

Brax shook his head; now feeling the tiredness from the worry, and lack of sleep.

"Bianca had an appointment on and Heath went with her. He said he'd probably pop in tomorrow," Ricky answered.

Brax flopped down on the couch and rubbed his fingertips over his head. Casey got himself a beer from the fridge and handed one to Brax.

"Oh, thanks mate," Brax replied, taking the beer from Casey's hand.

Ricky walked behind the couch and began rubbing Brax's shoulders to sooth the older man's exhausted muscles.

* * *

It was a week later when Kyle was stable enough to head home. With Phoebe fussing over him and Brax and Heath supporting their brother, Kyle was relieved to get into the house and sit down on the comfy couch.

As Brax and Heath dispersed into the kitchen and Phoebe went off to take a shower to freshen up, Casey sat beside Kyle and initiated a conversation with his brother; however as the minutes marched on, Kyle's foggy memory was slowly coming back.

Kyle was attentively watching his younger brother as he talked, but the thing was: Casey was in the same position he had been in the day of the attack.

Kyle's mind blacked out from all of his surroundings as he went into a flashback over the events of the day: the rock through the window, the suspicious car, his phone call to Brax... It was all coming back to him.

"Kyle; earth to Kyle; are you alright?" Casey called out.

Kyle shook the thoughts out of his head.

Casey's call had alerted Brax and Heath and now the older brothers were standing in the living room.

"Kyle, is something up?" Brax queried.

Kyle was confused over his flashback and wasn't even convinced he had thought right.

"Yeah, just had a thought that's all," Kyle responded.

Heath fare-welled his brothers: wishing Kyle a 'take care' before leaving back to Irene's house.

The remaining Braxton's ordered in pizza, with Ricky and Phoebe joining them, and all through dinner Kyle couldn't stop thinking about his flashed memory.

 _Maybe it was time to tell Brax?_ Kyle thought.

After Casey headed to bed at eleven thirty, Phoebe made a suggestion to follow suit, and requested Kyle do the same.

As Phoebe bounced her way down to the bedroom, calling her happy goodnights, Kyle called out that he would follow in only a moment; remaining still behind on the couch.

"Are you okay Kyle?" Ricky asked; she was situated next to Brax, snuggling in his arms.

"Um yeah; actually can I talk to you for a moment, Brax?"

Brax turned and gazed curiously up at his brother.

"Sure mate," Brax replied.

Kyle glanced towards Ricky and knew that it didn't matter her listening but he would have preferred explaining this one on one with his brother.

Ricky took a hint from Kyle's expression and shuffled her way out from Brax's arm.

"I'll leave you two to it, and I'll go make us a hot drink," Ricky whispered, leaving the living room with a smile in Kyle's direction.

"What's the problem mate; you in some discomfort?" Brax asked.

Kyle shook his head.

"I need to talk to you about who I think attacked me," Kyle said in all but a whisper.

Brax sat to attention and lifted one leg onto the couch in a half cross-legged position as he turned his body around to look at Kyle.

"You remember?" Brax questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. It all happened when I came back into the house and sitting on the couch with Casey earlier; it just bought memories back," Kyle explained.

"So what have you got for me?"

Kyle walked back towards the couch and sat beside Brax.

"I'm certain it could be prison inmates from when I was in Melbourne," Kyle started.

"Why would someone from Melbourne be after you?" Brax questioned.

Kyle looked down, not feeling ready to explain this to his brother, for it was a secret he had kept for so long.

"Kyle, what aren't you telling me?" Brax pushed.

"I've never told anybody this and I never thought I would have to, once I got out of those dreaded prison walls," Kyle whispered.

"But what happened was something unimaginable. There were these two guys that were in a similar ward than me; obviously they had slightly longer sentences than me, because I was only in for robbery, where as they were in for armed robbery, with some drug trafficking."

"Who were they?" Brax asked.

"Their names were Trevor Gunson and David or 'Dave' Cassar," Kyle told, "And during one time when we were out in the prison yards, I saw Dave and Trevor ganging up on one of the other inmates. Usually I kept my business, but what I was seeing I just couldn't hold back on standing up for this person."

Brax squinted his eyes in curiosity as he watched his brother's paled face, as he exposed the hidden truth.

Kyle swallowed hard as he tried to forget about the visions swarming his head of the horrible memories, but knew for Brax to know the truth he had to tell the whole story.

"Well it started from when I was briefly in the group home before I went into foster care after Mum died and Dad stopped coming around; which you knew," Kyle started.

"Hmm, I did," Brax mumbled.

"Well one night I'd gotten up to use the bathroom and when I walked down the hall I heard this muffled crying which sounded like this guy who was my friend at the home. I guess I got concerned and opened the door to see what was going on and..."

Kyle paused, gasping for a breath and the push to continue his hard tale.

"I saw my friend being held down and raped by one of the supervisors," Kyle explained.

Brax's eyes widened at hearing Kyle's shocking secret, but he couldn't piece it together; what did this have to do with the prison guys?

"Kyle, I'm sorry you went through something like that. You were never touched like that were you?" Brax hated to ask.

Kyle shook his head.

"I got into a foster home before they had a chance with me," Kyle responded.

Brax cleared his throat and adjusted his position on the couch.

"So what does this have to do with those fellows?" Brax asked.

Kyle swallowed hard again.

"Well the incident at the prison, was because I saw them trying to rape another inmate and the painful memories of seeing my friend in extreme pain and crying just became too much for me, so I came to this guys defense against Gunno and Big D; that's what they were called, and then a prison brawl got out and when the guards broke us up they found out what Gunno and Big D were up to and both of them got a longer sentence and separated to solitary confinement until their release date," Kyle explained.

"I still don't get why they would come all this way to summer Bay for you? Prison fights happen all the time," Brax said curiously.

"They said to me whenever they ever got out that I would pay for ruining their lives and that they would kill me. I guess that's what they are trying to do; just slowly," Kyle mumbled.

Kyle looked at his brother in complete reliance, as a wave of relief had lifted from his body over having expressed his secret he'd held onto for so long.

"Brax, please don't tell anyone else about what I've said," Kyle pleaded.

Brax shook his head.

"Your secret is safe with me mate, but why didn't you tell me any of this before; you know I would have listened to you," Brax implied.

"I know, but that was the past and I try not to think about it."

"Yeah, but the past can still cause problems for the present and future," Brax stated.

Brax rested hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you remembered and told me; I promise I will get to the bottom of all this, but it looks like we could be dealing with some trouble here," Brax commented; to which Kyle was quick to agree with a nod.

"We will have to have another family meeting and this time we better include Phoebe for the benefit of the doubt," Brax announced.

Kyle smiled, "Thanks Brax; guess I better get to bed."

"Yeah, Phoebe's probably waiting; you need a hand?" Brax offered.

Kyle shook his head; rejecting Brax's offer.

"No I think I should be right."

Kyle lifted himself off the couch and slowly shuffled his way to the bedroom where Phoebe was waiting, ready with a hug.

"I love you Kyle and I'm super glad you're home."

Kyle held Phoebe tight, not wanting his girlfriend he loved to be part of this mess, but what choice did he have?

Ricky heard Kyle shuffle out of the living room and came back out with two mugs of hot chocolate; glancing in the direction that Kyle had disappeared in.

"You two sort everything out?" Ricky quietly asked and took a seat back next to Brax, while placing the two steaming mugs on the coffee table.

Brax wrapped his arm around Ricky again and pulled her close.

"Yeah; Kyle's certain about who attacked him, and it's not something that is going to be a simple fix," Brax explained.

Ricky gently rubbed Brax's chest before giving him a kiss.

"You'll figure it out," she whispered.

Ricky then sat up and grabbed her hot chocolate; passing one to Brax and the couple then remained on the couch for another hour before heading to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thanks to all those supporting this story; glad you are enjoying.**

 **Chapter 9**

The following morning at breakfast Brax announced that he would be holding another family meeting in the house that night.

Casey of course had questioned his oldest brother as to why, but keeping true to his form, Brax was not going to utter a word to his youngest brother; the less Casey knew the better it would be.

Casey was then left to agree and promised to make his way home in time from the gym and also inform Heath when he got to the gym for his shift.

Phoebe was hesitant to be involved but realised she had to for the sake of Kyle, and Ricky remained strong by Brax's side.

All six people were situated in a scattered array through-out the Braxton's living room as Brax was ready to announce his second family meeting.

"So you said you know who's behind this?" Heath questioned.

Casey glanced up at Heath; curious to know how his brother knew before he did, but Brax had mentioned it did have to do with Kyle's attacker when Heath had come around earlier that day at the restaurant.

"Yes, Kyle seems adamant on the two attackers," Brax explained.

"Who?" Phoebe asked; glancing up at Kyle.

"It was two guys from Melbourne prison when I was in," Kyle explained.

Phoebe shuddered and held Kyle tightly, yet gently around the waist.

"Anyway, now we have the information about these two prison thugs; it can give us an idea on how to make our plan of attack. Now Kyle: I still want you with someone at all times and watch your back. Heath and I will track them down and make them pay, and Case, you just help Kyle keep safe," Brax instructed.

Casey shrugged reluctantly, knowing that arguing with Brax again would not make any difference.

"What do they at least look like?" Casey asked.

Brax turned and scowled at his youngest brother.

"What; it's so I can know if I see them around here or near Kyle," Casey spat; eye rolling at Brax.

Kyle moved towards the couch where Casey had flopped himself.

"One has brown hair with a slightly unshaven appearance and faint mustache, and the other is quite stocky with his muscles, and is bald with some side burns," Kyle described.

"Don't go looking for them: any of you; not unless it's at my word," Brax sternly warned; pointing his finger towards the whole of his family.

A few days later, Casey was packing up the last of his yoga mats and cones on the beach when he saw two familiar looking men near the beachside. _They were the ones who attacked Kyle; I'm sure of it_ , Casey thought, _and they match Kyle's description_.

Casey dropped his equipment and made his way over to the criminals, ignoring Brax's prior warning to keep out of things; he just had to find out if he could discover what else they might have planned and the image of his beaten brother sent anger coursing through his body.

Casey appeared beside the criminals.

"Can we help you?" Gunno barked and gave a snicker.

"No, but you can back off and leave my brother the hell alone!" Casey yelled; completely forgetting the dangers he was in, while he just wanted revenge for his brother.

Dave snickered this time, "Your brother huh; and who might that be?"

"Don't play dumb. I know it was you two that were at the house the other week and almost beat my brother to death!" Casey shouted.

"Can't prove nothing, kid," Gunno laughed.

"I don't care who you both think you are but you don't mess with us," Casey spat proudly, feeling pleased at standing up for himself.

Dave smiled a twisted smile at Casey.

"Alright: if you say so."

Casey squinted his eyes in uncertainty; this seemed all too easy. Gunno side glanced at Dave trying to gather what his prison mate was up to.

"Casey, is there any trouble here?" John Palmer questioned; approaching the three.

"We don't have a problem," Dave spat, while Gunno shrugged.

Casey slowly backed away and kept his gaze on the two.

 _I hope I haven't just made things worse,_ he wondered.

Gunno waited until John's shifty gaze was out of sight.

"What you going on about, we're done with Kyle?" Gunno whispered.

"Shut up would ya. Besides, we are done with Kyle; for now. We have a new target: his brother, and if that doesn't make Kyle cringe, then we go to plan B. Besides if he knows about us, our cover could be blown and we'd be done for. No, that loser is gonna pay," Dave explained, in a deep husky voice.

* * *

Casey was in the office of the gym ready to close up for the end of the night. Heath had gone to spend the night with Bianca and the final customer had just left.

Casey turned off the computer and was about to leave the office when he heard the creaking of the gym door.

Casey glanced around and listened carefully in order to hear it again, but nothing but silence was heard.

Casey shut the office door behind him and as he had his back to the main section of the gym locking the office door.

Gunno and Dave crept up behind him; grabbing Casey by surprise and restraining any attempts for Casey to break free.

The men dragged Casey towards a weight machine and shoved him down; holding his right arm out as tight as it would go.

Casey grimaced at the discomfort, trying to think up a way to get loose.

As Dave had a firm hold on Casey's body, Gunno applied a five kilo weight brick to the machine, resting the weight against Casey's wrist bone.

"Now, we have a little bone to pick with you," sneered Big D.

"We know you know it was us that was after Kyle Bennett, but that's just gonna stay between us; isn't it?" Gunno growled out.

Casey glared hard at the criminals and despite feeling the pressure on his wrist, was not going to surrender so easily.

"Kyle isn't a Bennett; he's a Braxton!" Casey spat.

"Braxton huh? No wonder he was a hard one to track down. The name Braxton has a hard name in the prison walls," Dave commented.

"Any relation to Danny Braxton?" Gunno questioned.

"I'm not telling you anything you thugs," Casey spat.

Dave shrugged and glanced at Gunno to pass him another weight.

Casey groaned as another five kilo's of pressure was pressed down on his wrist.

"You wanna try that again," Dave sneered.

Casey turned his head to face the stockier of the two men and spat at him.

"Ech!" Dave exclaimed and grabbed another weight, in which Gunno immediately dumped it on top of the ten already there.

Casey grimaced in pain as the immense pressure on his wrist was unbearable. He could feel blood circulation being compromised and the bone beginning to squash.

"You can send a message to Kyle for us: tell him this ain't over; in fact this is just the beginning," Gunno warned and slammed the weights down on Casey's wrist quickly.

Casey felt a heart-wrecking crack and shouted in pain.

Gunno and Dave laughed and released Casey, allowing the youngest Braxton to shoot up, gripping his swollen wrist.

"You won't get away with this," Casey growled and ran after the criminals; gripping Gunno around the neck with his uninjured arm.

Dave pulled Casey off and punched him forcefully in the abdomen.

Casey coughed and fell to the floor, completely winded by the punch; hitting his head hard on the metal rod of one of the gym equipment.

Casey was still in shock from his injured wrist and now his head was seeping blood from the large gash he'd sustained in the fall.

Knowing he had to get out and get help, Casey scrambled his way out of the gym and pulling himself to his feet, hazily locked the door and attempted to shuffle his way home.

Casey only managed to make it a few feet before the intensity of the pain overcame him and he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Olivia and Hunter walked hand in hand along the beachside muttering quietly and affectionately to each other.

"Hunter what's that?" Olivia asked, pointing towards a dark shadow on the ground.

As the teens walked closer they soon came to realise it was a person lying on the ground.

"Oh, my gosh!" exclaimed Olivia.

Both teens rushed over towards Casey's barely conscious body.

"Is he breathing?" Olivia questioned.

Hunter cautiously kneeled down, pushing away any of his own fear that they had just stumbled upon a dead body, but relief coursed through him when upon close inspection he saw the faint rise and fall of Casey's chest.

"He's still breathing, but barely though," Hunter answered.

Olivia had her hand rested over her mouth still in a state of shock.

"What do we do?" the petite teen asked.

"Go and get help!" Hunter ordered.

Olivia took off in a flash and ran all the way back to Irene's.

Olivia burst through the back door, startling the older women.

"What in blue blazers is going on?" Irene questioned.

Olivia was unable to contain her emotions any longer and burst into tears.

Irene went straight to her foster daughter's side and held her in a hug.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"He's...he's hurt bad..." Olivia's voice cracked as she spoke.

"Who love? Hunter?" Irene queried.

Olivia shook her head.

"No. I don't know his name but I've seen him at the gym with Heath before," Olivia explained, still crying.

Irene furrowed her brow.

"Is it Casey, Heath's brother?"

Olivia shrugged.

Bianca ran out of the bedroom squealing with Heath chasing behind, grabbing her around the waist and laughing.

The loved-up couple halted when they noticed the upset teen.

Bianca caught her breath and lightly slapped at her husband's hand on her waist.

"Olivia what's wrong?" Bianca asked.

Olivia just looked towards the couple and continued to cry. "Heath love, I think it's Casey: he's been hurt," Irene told.

Heath's eyes widened in panic and his playful smile immediately dropped, as he slowly released his hold on Bianca.

"Where; where is he?!" Heath shouted.

Heath didn't wait for a reply when Heath shouted again.

"Tell me where he is damn it! Isn't it bad enough you left him there?!"

Olivia continued to cry as Irene patted her back; giving the fired-up Braxton a harsh glare.

"Heath, I know you are upset, but don't you have a go at her like that," Irene scolded.

Heath huffed with annoyance; he couldn't help it: his brother's were his life.

Bianca rubbed Heath's back gently.

"Calm down and let her explain," she said quietly.

"Tell us where Casey is sweetheart," Irene encouraged.

Olivia sniffed and pulled away from Irene.

"Hunter's with him. He's outside the gym," Olivia explained.

Heath didn't wait to hear anymore before rushing out of the house at lightning speed and pounding the pavement until he neared the gym.

As soon as Heath took sight of a young boy kneeling down to another man lying on the ground, Heath pushed faster to reach them.

Heath tapped Hunter harshly on the shoulder upon seeing blood on the ground surrounding Casey.

"Move!" Heath barked.

Hunter quickly stepped away and stood beside Olivia and Irene who had followed Heath to the scene of the incident.

Heath tapped Casey's face gently.

"Casey, Case: can you hear me?"

Heath stared at his brother; assessing his injured head and swollen and bruised wrist.

Heath ripped his phone out of his pocket; letting out a loud groan when his oldest brother didn't bother to pick up.

"Brax: get here now! Case has been attacked at the gym!" Heath yelled into the phone, leaving a voice message.

Hunter and Olivia stayed comforted by Irene, watching the scene in front of them.

"Loves, you two go home; Bianca's there," Irene instructed.

Hunter took Olivia's hand in his and the two headed back to Irene's in silence.

Heath waited with Casey while the ambulance placed his brother on a stretcher, then jumped into the back of the van.

Irene made her way back to the house to see Hunter and Olivia sitting on the couch.

"Is Casey going to be alright?" Olivia asked, still holding onto Hunter's hand in her lap.

"The hospital will take care of him," Irene answered.

Bianca made Irene and herself a cup of tea and waited to hear news back from her husband.

* * *

Brax gingerly kissed Ricky again.

"Stop it," Ricky laughed playfully.

Brax's phone buzzed on the nightstand for the third time.

"Augh," Brax groaned.

"Maybe you should check who it's from," Ricky suggested.

Brax leaned over Ricky, kissing her again.

"Whatever it is, better be important to be interrupting my time with my women," Brax replied; leaning up to reach for his phone.

Brax slid his phone open to reveal three missed calls from Heath and one voice message.

"It's from Heath; what's that bloody bloke done now?" Brax mumbled, listening to the voice message.

' _Brax: get here now! Case has been attacked at the gym!'_

Brax hopped out of the bed quick-smart.

"What? What is it?" Ricky asked.

Brax quickly redialed Heath's number.

"It's Case; he's been hurt," Brax whispered to Ricky.

"Heath: what's going on?" Brax demanded, when Heath picked up the phone.

"About bloody time bro!" Heath exclaimed.

"Heath, what's happening; how's Casey?"

"He's stable, the doctor's are seeing to him now. I don't know what's going on yet," Heath answered.

"Alright; I'll be down at the hospital as soon as I can," Brax affirmed.

"Righty-o."

Brax hung up on his brother and kissed Ricky one last time.

"Wait Brax: I'm coming with you," Ricky said, shuffling out of the bed to get dressed.

"I'm so over these blokes coming after my family."

Ricky sighed and wrapped her arms around Brax's waist.

"Please be careful; I don't want you hurt too Brax."

Brax hump'h, and finished putting on his shirt.

"Let's go," he ordered.

Grabbing his keys, Ricky and Brax headed over to the hospital, meeting Heath in the waiting room.

"Where's Casey?" Brax asked.

"The doc's still with him. Have you contacted Kyle?"

Brax shook his head.

"I figured he was safe enough at Angelo's with Phoebe and the whole of Summer Bay community with the gathering," Brax responded.

"I was going to head over just before it all finished up to make sure he stayed safe," Brax added.

Brax grabbed his phone out and called Angelo's.

"Angelo's restaurant and bar; this is Phoebe, how may I help you?" Phoebe answered in a cheerful tone.

"Phoebe it's Brax, get Kyle on the phone now!" Brax ordered.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, glancing over at Kyle who was happily attending to some customers.

"Just get him," Brax repeated.

"No, Brax tell me what's wrong," Phoebe pushed.

"Look, those thugs that attacked Kyle few weeks ago had a go at Casey and we're here in hospital," Brax explained.

"Oh my gosh; is he okay?" Phoebe exclaimed.

By now Kyle had returned to the bar and overheard Phoebe's shocked expression and could tell by the stunned look on her face that something bad had happened.

"Phoebe what is it?" Kyle whispered.

"It's Brax, he said Casey's been hurt and is in hospital," Phoebe explained.

"Phoebe; is that Kyle; is he there?" Brax called down the phone.

Kyle could hear Brax's faint voice through the phone and took the phone from Phoebe; taking a glance around the restaurant; assessing signs of danger.

"Brax what happened?" Kyle whispered.

"I don't know Kyle, but Casey apparently had been attacked pretty badly and my guess is by the same thugs that are after you," Brax whispered, trying not to alert attention from the people walking back and forth in the hospital.

"I'll finish up right away and meet you at the hospital," Kyle said quickly.

"No," Brax snapped, in a panic; he couldn't risk Kyle getting injured again if these thugs were still on the loose.

"No; you stay right there at the restaurant. You will have a better chance of staying safe with all those people than leaving; you understand me, Kyle?" Brax warned.

"Yeah, okay," Kyle replied, "But what about Casey?"

"As soon as I find out what's happening, I'll come over and pick you and Phoebe up from the restaurant," Brax said.

"Alright; just keep me posted on Case," Kyle responded with an inch of concern.

Not seconds after Brax hung up his phone, it buzzed again; this time it was John Palmer.

"G'day Brax, just wanted to make sure young Casey was alright," John asked.

Brax furrowed his brow; how could John know Casey was in hospital?

"We're still waiting to hear what the doctor says," Brax replied.

"Doctor?" John exclaimed.

"Casey's in the hospital," Brax answered, "That's what I thought you meant."

"Oh my, no; I was checking in after catching him arguing with some big bloke and his mate on the beach earlier," John explained.

"What? Who did these guys look like?" Brax demanded.

"Definitely ones I haven't seen around town before; you could tell they weren't locals; all rough looking and smelled trouble to me." Brax sighed heavily, having a fair idea who these 'blokes' were.

"Thanks John."

"Hey, you let me know how young Casey is getting on; it seems you fellas have been in some trouble lately."

Brax hung up his phone a second time and Ricky approached her partner as he looked almost as if he was about to pace the floor in frustration again.

"What was that about?" Ricky asked softly.

Brax gazed hard at Ricky, but before he had the chance to explain, Nate appeared.

"Doc, what's happening?" Heath asked.

Brax rushed to stand beside his brother.

"When can I see him?" Brax demanded.

"Casey has just finished with his x-rays now. It appears he had sustained quite a nasty fracture to his wrist, as well as some superficial bruising over the abdomen; there seems to be no internal bleeding, but he will have to remain in hospital for a few days to make sure, and the nasty gash on his head has been stitched up. The nurses are setting his wrist now and he's still heavily sedated, but you can go and see him shortly," Nate explained.

Brax huffed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't believe Casey went after this bloke, when I told him to keep away," Brax gasped.

"Is that what you were talking about on the phone?" Ricky asked.

"John saw Casey arguing with two unusual blokes; likely these thugs!" Brax yelled.

With Kyle having been hurt and now Casey, Brax was at his wits end to protect his family.

"You can't be sure it was the same guys that are after Kyle," Heath questioned.

"Who else would it be, Heath?" Brax snapped.

Nate returned a few moments later saying that they could each go in and see Casey, but in small groups.

Brax was still too angry to go in first, so Heath took his opportunity, seeing as he had to get back home to Bianca anyhow.

Heath returned back home to Irene's. Bianca was sitting near the couch softly chatting to Olivia and Hunter who sat cuddling close on the couch.

Irene glanced at Heath as he walked in.

"How's Casey, love?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine; just banged up pretty bad," Heath replied.

Bianca got up and approached her husband, giving him a gentle kiss.

Heath made his way over to Olivia and Hunter, with a slight shame face. He knew how he'd acted was rash and that the teens did not deserve it, but apologising just wasn't Heath's strong point.

"Ah kids: Olivia and..."

"Hunter," Hunter finished for Heath.

"Hunter. I guess I owe you both an apology for being so rough with you both tonight. If it means anything, I appreciate that you were there for my little brother," Heath struggled to say.

Olivia and Hunter nodded; slipping their hands together.

"I'm sorry about your brother; I hope he's going to be okay," Olivia said softly and with a sympathetic smile.

Heath nodded and Bianca rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Did you want a cup of tea love?" Irene asked, as she flicked on the kettle.

"No Irene. I think I'm just gonna have an early night," Heath replied.

"Alright loves."

Bianca held Heath hand as they wandered towards the bedroom.

"Good night Irene, goodnight Olivia and Hunter," Bianca said.

"Night," Olivia replied sweetly.

Bianca softly rubbed Heath's bare chest.

"What are you thinking about?"

Heath rested back with his gaze firmly on the ceiling and his hands behind his head.

"Just about these thugs; if they are as dangerous as Kyle says they are, we could be in real trouble. I mean coming after Case now too," Heath sighed.

Heath looked over at Bianca and rested his arm around her and giving her a soft kiss.

"You have to promise me that you won't come anywhere near my family until this is sorted. I don't want our little one to be harmed," Heath explained.

"I don't want that either, but you can't keep me away Heath; you need to be careful too."

The two then snuggled under the covers and slowly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all those: who reviewed the last chapter and are reading and hope you continue to enjoy my stories this new year. This is a bit of a short chapter and hope it doesn't disappoint.**

 **Chapter 10**

It took Brax another twenty minutes to calm himself down enough after Heath's turn at seeing Casey, before he could face his youngest brother.

Ricky followed Brax into the room as the two were met with Casey sitting upwards with his arm in a sling to support his broken wrist and a small bandage around his head.

"How are you feeling?" Ricky asked softly, and gave Casey a smile.

Casey nodded his head, but could not take his eyes off his big brother who had yet to say anything.

Having known Brax as well as he did, Casey knew that Brax remaining silent was never a good thing: it usually gave a sure indicator the oldest Braxton was not happy.

Ricky glanced towards Brax, almost as if she was urging him to talk.

Brax finally let out a heavy sigh and approached Casey's bed.

"What the hell were you thinking; did I not tell you to not get involved with these thugs?!" Brax shouted.

Casey stared in shock, while Ricky gave her partner a frown.

"I'd love for you to repeat it for me!" Brax yelled.

"I know Brax, but I just saw them at the beach and I got mad..." Casey tried to explain, but Brax was quick to cut him off.

"No Casey, I told you not to get involved and that was _not_ up for you to decide. It's just not good enough mate; they could have killed you!" Brax lectured.

"These are some tough prison thugs, not just some blokes on the street. How can I worry about protecting Kyle, if I have to worry about you not keeping out of things?!" Brax ranted.

"Brax maybe this isn't the time?" Ricky questioned, in an attempt to calm her partner.

Brax glanced at Ricky then looked at his brother, who wore a look of remorse and pity on his face, as he furrowed his brow and softened his lips.

"I'm sorry Brax," Casey whispered his apology, while the water that had since welled in his eyes, hovered ready to slip.

Brax shook his head in frustration and in typical Braxton style used his frustration as a means to convey his worry and with a hard glare at Casey, snapped: "You shouldn't have been so stupid, Casey!"

"Brax!" Ricky called.

Casey stared down miserably and despite being an adult now still hated when Brax would yell at him; stemming from the times when Brax would tell him off when he was younger.

Brax had turned away, still shaking his head, as Ricky made her way towards him and rested her hand on his back.

"Don't do this now," she whispered softly.

Brax sighed and turned back to Casey who was staring at his sheets in silence.

Brax felt his immediate regret over his words and stormed out of the room.

Ricky gave Casey a sympathetic smile and followed Brax out.

"What was all that about Brax? Don't you think you were way too harsh?" Ricky questioned.

Brax let out another heavy sigh.

"I know. I shouldn't have said that, but he's my little brother Rick, and I'm afraid to lose him too if he gets caught up in the thugs that are after Kyle. I don't want either of my brother's hurt," Brax confessed; always finding it easier to confide in Ricky than show his feelings towards his brothers.

Ricky held Brax in a hug, but it was shot lived when Brax's alarm buzzed on his phone.

"It's time I go and pick Kyle and Phoebe up from the restaurant," Brax said; totally brushing off the awkwardness that had just happened with his brother and his temper.

"Just tell Casey I'm sorry," Brax requested.

"You can tell him yourself when you talk to him, after you get back," Ricky replied; standing her stubborn ground.

Brax gave a brief nod then made his way out to the car-park to make his way to Angelo's.

* * *

Phoebe was shooing out the last of the customers with a cheerful wave and smile; brushing off the drama that was unfolding at the hospital from Brax's call earlier as she got ready to assist Kyle with the closing of Angelo's.

Kyle watched his girlfriend and smiled at her optimism, as he cleaned the last of the dirty glasses from the bar.

Phoebe skipped back to the bar and rested her hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Brax should be here soon right?"

"Yeah; could you lock up the front door while I take the rubbish out the back?" Kyle asked.

"Brax said that we have to protect yourselves more now and who knows if this place is being watched," Kyle commented.

Phoebe grabbed the keys from under the bar and pranced back towards the door.

Kyle tied up the big black garbage bag and made his way out the back to the main skip outside.

Kyle glanced around him for danger or sounds but heard nothing.

After putting the rubbish in the bin and slamming the lid, as Kyle was making his way back inside he was grabbed from behind by some strong arms, which anchored his arms tight behind his back.

Kyle attempted to struggle but Gunno was quick on the mark and landed a forceful punch to Kyle's abdomen, but it did not stop there: Gunno landed punch after belting punch to Kyle's kidneys; using Kyle as if he was a punching bag.

Kyle gasped in pain as the two criminals whaled on him.

"You know we went after that brother of yours today," Dave spat in Kyle's ear.

Kyle tried to kick his legs out to get free.

"Warned him if he said a word about us, and this goes for you too Kyle _Braxton_ ," Dave snickered, "We'd kill ya."

Gunno stopped punching Kyle and Kyle was able to gasp of a breath of air, even though his abdomen was aching fiercely.

Dave kept his hold on Kyle's arms; pulling the shoulder joints hard, in that Kyle could feel the tightening ache.

They were interrupted when the back door opened and Phoebe stopped to call out to Kyle who had not returned back into Angelo's and loomed a curiosity in the young woman.

"Kyle?"

Kyle let out a groan as Dave and Gunno glanced up at the back door.

Dave harshly released Kyle and Kyle instantly made a grab for his abdomen as Dave and Gunno ran off.

"Kyle; you okay out there?" Phoebe called again.

Knowing his younger brother was in hospital, Kyle didn't want to make a fuss as yet over a few hard punches; it wasn't like they broke any ribs. He was a Braxton after all and he could handle a few bruises.

"Yeah Pheebs, I'm coming!" Kyle called out and made his way back inside, remaining as stoic as he could.

"What took so long?" Phoebe asked as she hugged Kyle tight.

Kyle grimaced in pain but held a brave face as he returned the hug.

"I was just glancing around to see if Brax was coming yet," Kyle lied.

"Well why you were out Brax did call your mobile and said he would be here in ten minutes," Phoebe explained.

Kyle nodded and walked further into Angelo's with his girlfriend.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Phoebe and Kyle had their turn visiting Casey.

"Case, you shouldn't have started anything with them," Kyle spoke.

"I know and I already heard it all from Brax, so please Kyle, I don't need it from you too," Casey replied.

"So what kind of injury are you left with?" Phoebe asked.

"Doctor says I have a broken wrist and the hit on the head was from hitting one of the gym equipments," Casey explained.

Kyle grimaced and rubbed his abdomen that sent a twinge coursing through his system.

"Are you alright?" Casey asked his brother, alerting Phoebe who glanced in Kyle's direction.

"Yeah, it must just be something I ate today," Kyle lied.

Phoebe leaned up and kissed Kyle on the cheek.

"Hey: recovering person in a bed here," Casey joked.

Kyle smirked at Casey's remark.

"We should probably go home anyway. See you later Case," Kyle fare-welled.

Phoebe couldn't help but notice Kyle's slightly withdrawn demeanor as he shuffled out of the hospital room.

"Are you two heading home now?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah," Kyle answered.

"I'll drive you both," Brax suggested.

"No we can all catch a taxi," Ricky piped up; giving Brax a look telling him that he had to talk to Casey anyway.

"Alright I'll see you all at home," Brax said and made his way back into Casey's room, as Ricky, Phoebe, and Kyle left the hospital.

"Hey," Casey whispered upon seeing his brother.

"Hi," Brax greeted, sitting beside the bed.

After a brief moment of silence, Casey spoke up.

"Brax, I'm sorry about going after those guys. You were right: it was a stupid thing to do," Casey mumbled.

Brax twisted his mouth and gently shook his head. "No Casey; _I_ shouldn't have said those things to you the way I did; though I'm not disagreeing that it was indeed a stupid thing," Brax apologised.

Casey smiled weakly at his brother.

"Are you hanging around for awhile?"

"Yeah suppose so; besides Ricky left with Kyle and Phoebe and kind of gave me that stubborn look to tell me I had to sort things over with you," Brax admitted as he relaxed back in the chair with a stretch.

Casey chuckled.

"Alright, don't go on about it," Brax snickered.

Casey shifted in his bed.

"Say did you see anything different about Kyle?" Casey asked.

"No: why?" Brax said in wonder.

"It's just that I thought he looked like he was in discomfort. I mean I could be wrong as my head was pounding; well still is, and he said he'd just eaten something bad," Casey explained.

Brax shook his head.

"Said nothing to me but thanks for letting me know. How about I let you have some rest and I'll be back in the morning," Brax suggested, giving Casey a smile as he stood up.

"Thanks," Casey replied.

Brax gently rubbed his hand over Casey's neck and walked out of the room.

By the time Brax had gotten home, Ricky was sitting by herself on the couch, quietly watching some television while sipping a cup of tea.

"Where's Phoebe and Kyle?" Brax asked.

"Kyle wanted to get to bed early and Phoebe just followed on," Ricky replied.

"Kyle didn't say anything to you or appear different in anyway?" Brax enquired.

"No, nothing," Ricky replied.

Brax sighed and sat beside Ricky on the couch.

"It's just that Casey had this weird thought that something was up with Kyle," Brax explained.

Ricky shook her head.

"Oh well, guess I might have an early night too; got to pop in and see Case before my shift in the morning," Brax said.

"I'll hang out here for a bit," Ricky replied.

"And you know I'm popping over to see Bianca in the morning so I might not see you before work," Ricky added.

"That's fine," Brax answered and kissed Ricky before heading to his bedroom; concluding that he would have to talk to Kyle tomorrow to find out if something was bothering him, or whether Casey had just let his concussion symptoms get the better of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you all for your continued support for this story. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 11**

Kyle groaned and let out a deep aching cough as he grabbed his abdomen in a quick reaction.

He glanced towards Phoebe with his distressed crunched up face and noticed the young women had not stirred in the bed.

Kyle had not gotten much sleep during the night with his lower back aching and his abdomen throbbing. Still the tough Braxton had sucked it up.

Kyle looked at the clock on the bedside cupboard and saw it read seven-o-five.

Kyle swung his legs over the edge of the bed, wondering why they felt like he had lead weights attached.

He felt dizzy and weak as he slowly stood himself up to head towards the bathroom.

Reaching inside the bathroom, Kyle rubbed his head, feeling a sense of heat radiating from his forehead and come to think of it, Kyle wriggled and felt the sensation of sweat droplets that seemed to be covering his body.

Kyle attempted to use the toilet but found himself straining to pass anything.

Kyle let out a painful gasp and hunched over as the pain he felt had become agonising.

Finally he was able to pass a small amount of urine, but not without a searing burn.

As Kyle tried hard to keep his balance he noticed the presence of blood that had passed out through his urine.

Kyle didn't have a second more to register what was about to happen next, until he had bent over the toilet and expelled a pool of vomit.

Kyle grabbed a cup from the sink and ran himself a glass of water; taking a large sip to rinse out the vile vomit taste.

Kyle was well aware something wasn't right and so made his way back out of the bathroom back towards the bedroom to get some more rest, however his plan was tarnished when he met Phoebe in the doorway of the bedroom.

Phoebe had woken up a little while later than Kyle and he saw the time had now reached seven-thirty; Kyle had been in the bathroom for over twenty minutes; stunned with utter disbelief he had been in there for so long.

"Morning Kyle," Phoebe cheered, stretching her tired sleepy muscles.

"Morning," Kyle managed to croak out.

Phoebe noticed Kyle holding his abdomen again; exactly like he had yesterday.

"Kyle is something wrong?" Phoebe asked.

Not wanting to worry Phoebe after his previous stint in hospital, Kyle planned to just rest off his pain and sweaty, feverish symptoms.

"I just feel really tired. I'm gonna lie down again," Kyle replied, and as he made his way towards the bed, Phoebe watched Kyle shuffling slowly.

Kyle however did not make it to the bed.

Right before her very eyes Phoebe watched Kyle collapse to the floor, gasping in agony.

"Kyle! Kyle!" Phoebe screamed and ran to her partner's side; kneeling down.

Kyle looked like he was gasping and choking.

In a panic, Phoebe rushed to the bedroom door and yelled for Brax.

"Brax!"

Brax had already heard the thump as Kyle had hit the floor and had already made his way towards the sound.

"What the hell happened?" Brax questioned as he entered the room to see Kyle on the floor.

"I...I don't know I got up and he wasn't there but by the time he came back he looked pale and kept holding his abdomen all hunched up, then he collapsed," Phoebe said in such a rush that Brax had to listen carefully to hear it all.

Brax was now beside Kyle, with his hand rested on his upper arm.

"Kyle, can you hear me; what is hurting mate; can you tell me?" Brax asked.

Kyle only groaned as his eyes flicked open and closed, succumbing to the dizziness and burning fever.

Brax furrowed his brow and moved Kyle's weak hand away from his abdomen.

"No," Kyle mumbled, however he was no match for Brax's strong hand.

Brax pushed Kyle's hand to the side and rolled up his shirt; gasping at the sight in front of him: Kyle's abdomen was swollen and coloured dark purple and blue.

"What the hell is this?!" Brax exclaimed and immediately stared at Phoebe.

"Don't look at me, I had no idea," Phoebe defended, still in a state of shock herself.

"Well we have to get him to hospital now, because by the looks of this I can't be certain that he doesn't have some internal damage. Come on and help me get him up," Brax instructed.

Phoebe pulled herself together and helped Brax stand Kyle up.

"He's all sweaty," Brax commented out aloud and rested his hand on Kyle's forehead, feeling the burn.

"He's got a serious fever, so whatever is causing this is _serious_ ," Brax stated and hoisted Kyle up around his shoulder.

Brax rushed Kyle through the doors of the hospital with Phoebe rushing in behind.

"We need some help over here!" Brax called.

Nate had been passing in the halls to the reception desk when he saw Brax rush in with the sweaty and semi-conscious Kyle hoisted against his arms.

Nate tossed down his clip board at the reception desk and rushed over to the brothers.

"What has happened?" Nate asked; quickly assessing Kyle visually.

"I don't know, he just collapsed this morning and his abdomen is covered in severe bruising. Nate, he's sweating and burning up something fierce," Brax explained.

"Okay, come and bring him through to our emergency beds," Nate instructed and helped Brax take Kyle towards the emergency ward.

As Kyle was placed on the bed, Nate was quick to begin his assessment of his vitals.

"His pupils are responding, but with lacking reflex, and his temperature is forty degrees. Now you said he had bruising on his abdomen?" Nate clarified.

"Yeah, but I didn't know and Phoebe said she didn't know either," Brax responded and Phoebe standing behind Brax, shook her head.

Nate pulled up Kyle's shirt and gasped at the swelling.

"Wow, this is serious. Nate began pressing down on Kyle's abdomen and through his semi consciousness Kyle let out painful yelps.

"I cannot feel any broken bones, but I will send Kyle immediately down to imagery to have an ultrasound on his kidneys, liver, and stomach. From your brother's responses to my touching and his fever symptoms I can almost guarantee that there is some internal damage," Nate explained.

Nate drew up some analgesic medication and inserted it into Kyle's left arm muscle, then repeated with a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory injection to reduce Kyle's swelling and fever.

"These two injections will help with his pain, fever, and swelling," Nate explained.

Nate jotted down the medication and vital notes on Kyle's hospital chart.

"I will page the nurse to set up Kyle for his ultrasound straight away, now you both may remain with him until he has to go, but for now I have other patients to attend to; one being your other brother, who should be fine to go home today," Nate explained.

"Kyle will be fine, he's settling down now from the medication, so there is no need to be alarmed now," Nate assured, after seeing Brax's worried glance.

Phoebe rested down next to Kyle's bed and held his hand.

"Why didn't you say something Kyle?" she whispered.

Brax couldn't help but wonder as well as he tried his hardest to push away his anger towards his younger brother for keeping this a secret.

Nate went to leave when Brax called him back.

"When do you think this may have happened?" Brax asked.

Nate shrugged, "looking at the state of the bruising, I'd say maybe one or two days; it's very recent."

Nate gave a weak smile and left the room.

Brax sighed and thought back to what Casey had said yesterday about Kyle being different; _had this occurred yesterday, but when?_

"Phoebe did anything happen yesterday that made Kyle show any signs?" Brax asked.

Phoebe shook her head as she squeezed Kyle's hand tight.

Kyle had since drifted off to sleep given his high dosages of medication, mixed with his delirious fever.

"Oh wait: he did take a while to put the rubbish out last night, just before you came. I didn't think much of it and he never seemed hurt, but maybe he was hurt then?" Phoebe recalled.

Brax sighed in frustration.

"What the hell was he doing outside at night on his own?! Even a few minutes could be critical!" Brax ranted.

A nurse came into the room about ten minutes later.

"Kyle is being taken to ultrasound now, so you both may wait here if you like," the nurse with blonde hair spoke softly.

Phoebe kissed Kyle on the cheek and let the nurse wheel Kyle out.

* * *

Back in Casey's room, Nate was reassessing the youngest Braxton.

"It seems your family has a knack for getting themselves into trouble and landing up here in hospital," Nate commented.

Casey furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Kyle came in not that long ago; he is in need of an ultrasound, because he has somehow sustained another nasty blow to his abdomen," Nate explained.

"What: I have to go see him," Casey said in haste and made an attempt to shuffle out of the bed.

"No you don't, not until I have given you the all clear that you can go," Nate replied.

"Well can you do that then?" Casey spat, slumping back against his pillow.

Nate nodded and finished checking Casey over.

"He will probably be in imagery now so there is no rush," Nate said.

"Well Casey, you are all free to go, but I want a full rest on that wrist for the next four to six weeks and I want a recheck at the four week mark," Nate ordered.

"Yep," Casey quickly replied.

Casey stepped out of the bed.

"What room is Kyle in?" Casey asked as he started slipping his shorts on with some difficulty with one arm.

"In the emergency ward, room 106," Nate answered.

"Brax is waiting with Phoebe, so I will tell him you are ready to be discharged and send him down here."

While it was all just a waiting game for Brax and Phoebe, Brax had made the phone call to Ricky, who was over with Bianca and to Heath who was covering shifts at the gym; telling both of the dramatic news.

As Casey was still struggling with his shorts, Brax appeared in the doorway.

"Need any help?" he asked.

Casey looked up and gave a nod.

"Yeah I could use some. With my arm in a sling it's kind of hard to dress myself," Casey admitted.

Brax approached Casey and helped him get his shirt on.

"How is Kyle; what is happening?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. They haven't bought him back from having the ultrasound done," Brax answered.

"Case, you were right in saying there was something not right; I just wish I'd spoken to him sooner," Brax reflected.

Casey rested his hand on Brax's shoulder to fully stand up.

"You can't blame yourself," Casey commented.

"Who else am I to blame Casey; I was meant to keep an eye on Kyle and yet here he is beaten up again."

Casey shrugged and Brax helped Casey grab his belongings as the two headed back to Kyle's room.

"Hey Casey," Phoebe greeted upon seeing the two brothers.

"Hey Phoebe," Casey answered.

"Any news?' Brax asked.

Phoebe shook her head.

Not moments later Nate returned to the room.

"I have the news on Kyle's injuries," Nate started.

"It appears that he has severe damage to both his kidneys, to the extent that one has ruptured, causing some bleeding internally. Now we need to get Kyle into surgery immediately, but we also need a suitable donor to provide a fresh healthy kidney for Kyle, because although one can remain healthy with one kidney, because Kyle's remaining kidney is already compromised, his chances of survival and full recovery are very slim," Nate explained.

"Well can't you get him a kidney?" Phoebe said quickly.

Nate nodded, "It can take months to find suitable donors..."

"Nate we don't have months; I won't let my brother die from this!" Brax said determinedly.

"And he won't, that's where his family comes in. Sharing the same blood it's possible a sibling can donate," Nate explained.

"Fine, I'll do it," Brax answered without a moment's hesitation.

Casey's eyes widened at Brax's statement.

"No Brax; are you crazy?" Casey exclaimed.

"Casey, stay out of this. What do I have to do?" Brax inquired.

"Well we need to run a few tests to make sure you are a healthy match then we can prep you for surgery," Nate explained.

Brax nodded in agreement.

"Brax, what are you doing?" Casey asked again, only for Brax to ignore him.

"Casey, when Heath and Ricky get here, you tell them I'm going into surgery," Brax instructed.

"No, I won't. What if something happens to you?" Casey protested.

"It's a very successful procedure Casey, Brax will be in no danger at all with our skilled anaesthesiologists," Nate assured.

"Well then why can't I donate?" Casey said, wanting to protect his two older brothers.

Brax gave his brother a glare, having had enough of Casey's arguments.

"You're not blood," Brax answered in a frank tone, letting his concerns for Kyle overwhelm his way of thinking.

Casey looked at Brax with look of disgust.

Since he had found out his real paternity everyone had still claimed he was blood, but for Brax to outright say that, cut Casey deep.

"Thanks a lot," Casey spat.

Brax sighed heavily, "That's not what I meant," he said sternly, hoping that Casey could understand.

Casey turned his head away from Brax but his worry for his brother still outweighed the hurtful words.

If on cue, Ricky and Heath made their way into the room.

"Heath you have to say something," Casey pleaded.

"Say what?" Heath queried.

"I'm getting tested to go into surgery to donate one of my kidneys to Kyle," Brax explained.

Ricky's eyes widened and she approached Brax, placing her arms around him.

"Kyle has a ruptured kidney that needs removal immediately, but as I explained before you both came, Kyle's remaining kidney is not healthy enough to sustain Kyle's recovery," Nate explained.

"Okay Brax, are you ready?" Nate asked.

Brax nodded and gestured with his hands.

"Be careful," Ricky whispered and kissed Brax.

"What are you doing mate? Doc, can I be a match too?" Heath asked, also getting his protective barriers up.

"Yes, possibly, if you wish to be tested too, but we haven't a lot of time," Nate explained.

Brax shook his head.

"Forget it Heath, you have a pregnant wife who needs you; if something happens she and the baby are going to need you," Brax stated.

"Thank you for doing this Brax," Phoebe praised.

Ricky kissed Brax again.

"We have to get going Brax; time is critical with your brother," Nate instructed, reminding the family again of the situation they were in.

Brax nodded to the four people remaining in the room.

"I'll be back before you know it."

Brax turned towards Casey and gently slapped his good arm.

"I didn't mean what I said; you know that. We'll talk about it later," Brax said with a smile.

Casey nodded and turned away, still feeling a little hurt.

After Nate and Brax had left, Heath turned towards Casey.

"What was it that he said?" Heath inquired.

"Nothing," Casey mumbled.

* * *

In one of the examination rooms, Nate took a sample of Brax's blood to test and gave him a thorough health check.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Nate asked.

"Without a doubt doc; when it comes to one of my brothers needing help, then I'm jumping in the deep end, even if it risks my own life," Brax said with sheer determination and with a sense of pride; his brothers meant the world.

Brax was quickly prepped for surgery while Kyle was beside him in the theatre room, already prepped.

Doctors worked on both Braxtons to complete the surgery in just a few hours.

Brax's procedure had been completed before Kyle's due to the procedure being less invasive than that of his younger brother, but as Brax was wheeled back into the recovery room, Kyle was not too far behind.

Heath, Ricky, Casey, and Phoebe had waited until Brax and Kyle had woken up from their surgery.

"How you feeling bro after your surgery?" Heath asked.

Ricky leaned down and gently kissed Brax.

"Yeah, don't feel any different," Brax replied, "Is Kyle up yet?"

"He's stirred but Nate said he's heavily sedated by his pain meds," Ricky answered.

Brax attempted to reach out to pull the adjoining curtain away to see his brother, but Casey jumped to his aid and pulled it back for him.

"Thanks mate," Brax groaned.

Kyle lied in the bed with a fluid bag attached and his shirt off, revealing a large stitched up incision wound, bigger than Brax's, on his left hand side.

Phoebe was already beside Kyle's bed, muttering to her lover to coax him to wake.

Brax let out another groan and slowly shut his eyes.

"We all should be going," Ricky suggested, "Let you get your rest."

Brax gently nodded as he relaxed back in the bed.

"Catch you later," Heath fare-welled.

"You staying here, Pheebs?" Ricky asked.

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, I want to wait till Kyle wakes up."

Ricky smiled at her friend.

Ricky, Heath, and Casey were on their way out when Brax called Casey back.

"Case, come here a second," Brax requested.

Casey approached his big brother and waited to see what he wanted.

Brax reached his hand out to touch at Casey, however narrowly missing.

"Case, you know I never meant to say you weren't blood before," Brax explained.

Casey nodded and pursed his lip in understanding.

"No I need you to understand," Brax said more firmly, sensing his brother's look and knowing full well that Casey was just agreeing with him.

"I do Brax," Casey mumbled.

Brax gave Casey a hard look, "Do you?"

"Casey, you know you will _always_ be Heath, Kyle's, and _my_ brother, and nothing will change that. I shouldn't have said it like I did. I just meant that you wouldn't have been a match for Kyle; do you get me?" Brax asked, remaining hard with his voice.

Casey nodded.

"It's fine: really Brax. You should get that rest," Casey replied with a small smile.

Casey waved goodbye to Brax and Phoebe, and met Heath and Ricky outside, where the three then headed home.

Brax turned his head to look at Phoebe and Kyle.

"I can't thank you enough for saving Kyle's life," Phoebe spoke.

"It's no trouble," Brax replied, "he means as much to me as he does to you, but you can tell him he's going to get an earful from me when he's awake and well enough, for not telling me about all this," Brax warned in a low drowsy voice.

Phoebe smiled.

"You just might have to wait in line," Phoebe replied and gazed lovingly into Kyle's eyes.

"I can't believe you scared me like this again Kyle," she reprimanded.

Brax weakly smiled and turned his head back to look at the ceiling as his eyes slowly began to shut again.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all reading, reviewing and supporting this story. Enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 12**

When Brax and Kyle finally were given the all clear to head home, as predicted, Kyle had gotten the lecture of a lifetime from both Phoebe and Brax for keeping quiet about his injuries.

While Phoebe gave the more subtle approach with fussing over her boyfriend, Brax took his stern big brother approach, telling Kyle off for not telling him he was hurt and having been in danger.

"You really should have told me Kyle, this was not on," Brax reprimanded.

"How many times do I have to say: I am sorry," Kyle answered; glancing at both Brax and Phoebe.

"Until I know you mean it and you won't do a thing like this again," Brax stated sternly.

"I won't," Kyle assured, "And have I said how grateful I am that you gave your kidney to me? I am sorry Brax," Kyle said in earnest.

Brax finally nodded and slapped Kyle's leg.

"Good then."

Brax relaxed back on the couch, with Kyle by his side, as Phoebe and Ricky came out of the kitchen baring food and drinks.

The girls had been waiting on the boys since their arrival home; with the occasion of Heath's help if he popped in and Casey's limited assistance with what was possible with the use of one arm.

Ricky gave Brax a kiss and sat beside him.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

Brax nodded and wrapped his arm around Ricky's waist.

"Never better," he smirked at her.

"You boys settled your differences?" Ricky enquired.

"Yeah I think we have," Brax replied while glancing at Kyle.

Phoebe kissed Kyle briefly, before dashing back into the kitchen to reheat his heated back pillow.

"I could get used to this; how about you Kyle?" Brax said jokingly.

Kyle nodded, "Being waited on is appealing, but I do miss being able to do things myself," Kyle replied, giving a groan.

"You in a bit of pain mate?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, just a little."

"Pheebs, did you want to grab some more pain tablets from the cupboard for Kyle on your way out again!" Ricky called out.

Phoebe sifted her hands through the cupboards to find the pain tablets then popped two out and made her way back into the living room.

Phoebe hovered over Kyle as he handed the tablets to him.

"Do you need a hand?" she asked.

Kyle smiled and gently took the tablets and his glass of water.

"No I think I can do it," Kyle replied.

Phoebe remained by Kyle's side watching his every move as he sipped his drink and swallowed down his tablets.

Casey entered the room from his bedroom and saw the sight in front of him; giving a snicker over Phoebe's coddling over Kyle.

"Oi: don't you make that face Casey; it's not an easy job to be injured and waited on," Brax commented towards his brother; pointing his finger behind him and gingerly looking back.

Phoebe scowled at Brax and Casey.

"I'm only trying to help Kyle because I love him," Phoebe defended.

"It's okay Pheebs, no-one meant anything by it," Ricky assured.

Kyle smiled up at Phoebe again and twisted his body around to get a better look at her.

"I love you too," Kyle confessed.

"What a gushing scene," Casey teased, and plonked himself down on the armchair.

"That's enough out of you," Brax said sternly, eying off his youngest brother.

Casey shrugged and leaned over to grab the television remote, flicking on the television to a movie that was playing on the prime time channel.

* * *

Over at Irene's house Heath and Bianca were playing around with Heath chasing after Bianca down the hall towards the bathroom.

Bianca shrieked when Heath engulfed her in a hug from behind; roughly nuzzling kisses on her neck.

"Stop it Heath, I want to have a shower before my appointment for our scan today," Bianca said with a laugh.

"Why? I think you look just beautiful the way you are," Heath praised.

"That flattery will get you nowhere," Bianca replied back in a flirting manner.

"Won't it even get me a wash in the same shower as my number one woman?" Heath teased.

"No, it won't," Bianca said sternly, yet still with some playfulness to her voice.

Olivia made her way down the stairs in her pajamas, and went straight into the kitchen, not missing the couple lovingly playing around near the bathroom door.

Olivia poured herself a glass of orange juice and drank it readily, in between putting on some toast.

"Did you want me to make you a coffee?" Olivia asked Irene as she entered the kitchen.

"No thanks darl, I have to get to the diner and open up. I'll have something later," Irene responded.

"You have fun today and don't you go getting into trouble," Irene said as she gathered up her bag.

Laughter erupted from the bathroom and Irene gazed towards the door.

"Perhaps I should tell them the same thing."

Bianca finally pushed Heath out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Heath headed into the kitchen dressed only in his boxers, causing Irene to raise her brow.

"I would prefer if you walked around here with a bit more clothing on, especially in the presence of young girls," she said, gesturing towards Olivia.

"Oh I don't mind," Olivia replied.

Heath shrugged, "See she doesn't mind."

Irene frowned, "No but I mind."

"I'll try and remember that," Heath snickered.

"Alright, see you darls; and Heath love: wish Bianca luck on that scan today," Irene announced.

"Will do," Heath said with a nod.

Just as Olivia finished buttering her toast, Heath snitched one.

"You shouldn't have made one for me," he snickered.

"That wasn't for you; that was mine!" Olivia stated.

"Too late now," Heath smirked to the young teen.

Olivia shook her head and as she took a bite out of her remaining toast her phone beeped.

Checking her phone she saw a new message from Hunter.

 _Wanna go to the beach today?_

Olivia was quick to text back.

 _Sure, I'd love to, but I have to ask Reenie first, in case she wanted me to cover any shifts at the diner later._

 _Alright, just text me later and I'll come by your house if our plan gets the go ahead. Love you. H xx_

Olivia smiled and put down her phone.

"Messages from Loverboy?" Heath asked.

"Yes, and what's it to you?" Olivia replied.

"Hey, I was just asking," Heath joked.

Bianca came out of the bathroom and smiled at Olivia as she made her way towards Heath to kiss him.

Olivia washed her breakfast dishes and headed back to her room to get dressed; passing the couple again.

"Is the love of my life all ready?" Heath said; nuzzling into Bianca again.

"Yes I'm ready, but what did I say about this flattery business?"

"Who says I'm trying to be flattering; I'm just telling it like it is," Heath responded proudly.

"Let's just get going," Bianca announced.

"Bye Olivia!" Bianca called out.

"Bye!" Came the reply from the young teen upstairs.

* * *

Waiting in the obstetrician ward for the doctor, Bianca lied on the bed with Heath by her side.

"We should get to find out the sex of our baby in this one," Bianca stated, with a glowing smile.

"That is if you want to know?"

Heath smiled in return, "I'd love the surprise but I don't mind knowing if we're having a little boy or a little girl."

Doctor Tori Morgan entered the room with her clipboard file and sat down at the ultrasound machine.

"How are the expected parents to be?' she asked.

Heath and Bianca gazed lovingly at each other and smiled.

Heath squeezed Bianca's hand as Tori began rolling up Bianca's shirt.

"Now this is your second set of scans I assume looking at your records," she questioned.

"Yes that's right," Bianca clarified.

"And how have you been feeling up until now; any discomfort or nausea?"

"No, I haven't had any nausea for a few weeks now, but occasionally I do get a pulling discomfort in the abdomen," Bianca described.

Tori nodded, "That's all quite normal."

"Yeah, now that she's not being sick, she's got her appetite back," Heath piped up, to which Bianca gave him an unimpressed glare.

"Well now since you're coming into the second trimester of the pregnancy you should be starting to gain more weight," Tori explained.

Tori placed the ultrasound gel on Bianca's abdomen and guided the applicator over the gel.

Tori took a few measurements on the screen then turned back to face Bianca and Heath.

"You can see by these markings that the baby is quite a good size and is developing perfectly for the sixteen week margin. Now would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Tori said.

Bianca and Heath swapped glances then both nodded at the female doctor.

Tori placed the applicator onto Bianca's abdomen again, moving it towards the baby's lower body.

"Well it looks as though you are both going to have a baby girl," Tori informed.

Bianca smiled and squeezed Heath's hands, all the while not taking her eyes off the baby image on the screen.

Heath leaned down and kissed Bianca; this was _his_ baby.

Heath beamed with pride more than any Braxton ever could.

Tori wiped the gel off the applicator and off of Bianca's abdomen.

"Would you like a print-out to take home?" Tori asked.

"Yes please," Bianca replied.

Heath assisted Bianca off the bed and Tori handed the printed scan to the couple.

"So when do I need another check up?" Bianca asked.

"Well we can do another scan to check the baby's health at twenty weeks then we can just monitor bloods and vitals of you and the baby," Tori explained.

"Thank you," Bianca said.

"Yeah thanks doc," Heath added.

Bianca snuggled into Heath's chest.

"Our baby girl," Bianca whispered, as she stared at the photo.

"Yep, our baby girl," Heath repeated and kissed Bianca's neck.

When the two headed home the house was quiet, for Olivia had gone out with Hunter and Irene was still at work.

Bianca and Heath wanting to savor their time alone decided to take a bath together and relax.

* * *

By the time Irene and Olivia had gotten home, Bianca had cooked up a meal for the family.

"This is great darl, but whatever did you do that for?" Irene enquired.

"We were just feeling so great after our scan today and wanted to treat everybody," Bianca answered.

Irene put her bag down and approached the table.

"How was the scan, loves?"

Bianca pulled the photo out of her bag.

"Should we tell them?" she asked.

"Might as well, I don't want to hide it," Heath replied.

"We're having a girl," Bianca beamed and thrust the photo at Irene.

Irene smiled wildly and hugged Bianca.

"Oh love, that's wonderful."

Bianca showed Olivia the photo as Irene held Heath in a hug.

"Good on you darl," Irene praised.

Olivia smiled at the ultrasound picture.

"She's cute; I can't wait to see her. I love babies," Olivia stated.

Irene moved away and stepped back towards Olivia.

"Well I hope I don't have to worry about you having any young ones anytime soon missy; whether you like them or not," she said tapping Olivia's shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm not ready for that yet anyway."

The four then took their seats at the table and had their dinner.

* * *

Back at the Braxton house, Kyle and Phoebe were on their way to bed. Casey had already tired in for the night, while Brax and Ricky decided to sit up for a bit.

Phoebe fluffed up Kyle's pillows on the bed.

"Honestly Pheebs, it's fine," Kyle said with a laugh.

Phoebe had been fluffing up the same pillow over and over for the last five minutes, trying to make it right for Kyle to sit up in bed.

"I want it perfect Kyle," Phoebe responded.

"It really is fine Phoebe," Kyle assured; stepping towards Phoebe and resting his hand around her waist the best he could.

"You know I just don't want you uncomfortable," Phoebe whispered and kissed Kyle on the lips.

"I know you do and I love you for it, but Pheebs: enough is enough. I'm just happy to be spending time with you. Now what's say we get into bed?" Kyle suggested.

Phoebe smiled at Kyle and hopped into her side, as Kyle gently rested himself down onto his side, making himself comfortable.

Kyle wrapped his arm around Phoebe and gently snuggled in close, however Phoebe was reluctant and shuffled away in protest.

"I don't want to hurt you Kyle by touching your chest," Phoebe whispered.

Kyle smiled and shook his head.

"You won't," he murmured.

Phoebe gently rested her head against Kyle's shoulder.

"I'm scared for you Kyle; what if these guys really hurt you and kill you next time?"

"They're gonna have a hard time trying, because I'm not letting up that easily and besides once Brax is healed, he and Heath and going to be back tracking these guys down, so you don't need to worry. I'm gonna be okay," Kyle said, reassuring his girlfriend.

"I guess that's what all you Braxton's say," Phoebe responded.

Phoebe slowly closed her eyes, along with Kyle and the two were soon fast asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Many thanks to those reading and reviewing; I very much appreciate your support. Enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 13**

Dave and Gunno took a whiff of their drugs, while waiting inside their car that was positioned outside the Braxton house yet again.

A week and a half had passed since they had done their brutal attack on Kyle and the criminals had steered clear of the family, giving themselves a chance to think up their next big plan.

The two could see movement inside the house and taking a look through binoculars they saw the image of Kyle standing next to Phoebe.

"He's got that girl with him again; when are we going after her?" Gunno questioned.

"All in given time," Dave replied and took the binoculars from Gunno to grab a look himself.

"Hey, who's that bloke?" Dave questioned and shoved the binoculars back at Gunno.

"Dunno, I think he's been at that restaurant before. He's got a mark on his abdomen too. You don't think he's the reason behind Kyle recovering from that beating last week do ya? I mean I banged him up pretty good in his kidneys; he couldn't have recovered so soon."

"Could be another brother maybe? Who knows how many he has," Dave commented.

"Either way, this family seems too tight. We've already went after that other brother of his. I say we target this new bloke and get him out of the picture then plan our attack on that girl of his, then make our final attack."

Gunno put down the binoculars and nodded.

"I'm ready for this as much as you are."

The mobile phone left in the console of the criminal's car buzzed.

"It's Mick from the underground bosses," Dave said.

"What's he want?" Gunno barked.

"Said that someone's been asking around about us, and if we have a plan to do it soon, before word leaks out."

"What are we waiting for?" Gunno snickered.

* * *

Brax was back at work a few days later and closing up Angelo's, he placed the keys in his back pocket and made his way over to his car in the parking lot.

The Saturday night run had finished and it had just reached after nine o'clock.

"Right there he is; you got the merchandise?" Dave questioned Gunno.

"Yep, right here," Gunno flashed a large knife under his shirt.

Gunno raced out of his car and with Brax's back turned, Gunno saw ample opportunity, however Brax sensed someone behind him and turned.

Gunno was too quick for Brax's reactions and stabbed the eldest Braxton hard in the chest; running off quickly back to the car, where Dave sped off.

The criminals could see in their rear-view mirror the eldest Braxton grab his chest and collapse to the ground.

Blood pooled around Brax's body as he gasped for breath.

Letting his instincts take over, Brax pushed hard on his chest to stop the blood as much as possible, but the lack of Oxygen he was getting to his lungs with his hitched breaths made it too difficult, and soon Brax fell flat on the ground, with only faint struggled breaths leaving his body.

* * *

Nate was taking a jog along the beach, trying to clear his mind from the temperaments of his wife, Sophie, when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Nate, please come back home; we can talk this through," the straggled cries of his wife were heard on the end of the line.

Nate sighed, "Sophie, I said I wasn't going to discuss this anymore with you. My decision is final about the divorce, now I want to finish up my run," Nate answered sharply.

"But Nate, you know I need you. I can't live without you," Sophie pleaded.

Nate moved down to a slow walk.

"That's what I was saying Sophie: you need to get some professional help, this attachment issue you have with me isn't healthy," Nate explained.

"You don't get it, I worry that you don't have time for me. I don't mean to start any arguments."

"Sophie, that's what you have always said, even when we were living in Brisbane."

"This is different. I love you Nate."

Nate neared Angelo's restaurant and his mind focused on a man lying on the ground more than what his wife was babbling about.

"Did you hear me Nate? I said I loved you and need you."

"Not now Sophie!" Nate snapped and hastily cut off his conversation to rush over to the man in need; only concluding the familiarity of the man as he neared.

"Brax, Brax can you hear me? What happened?" Nate asked, kneeling beside Brax and assessing his wounds.

Nate wasted no time in calling for an ambulance, explaining that Brax was in serious condition and needed assistance as soon as possible, because with his medical expertise, Nate was certain Brax was suffering from Pneumothorax, along with severe blood loss and without medical aid; the eldest Braxton would die.

Once the ambulance arrived, Nate was able to help attend to Brax in the best possible way; dressing his stab wound and inserting a catheter and tap to aid with the young man's breathing difficulty.

"Brax can you hear me? It's Doctor Nate Cooper. You are on the way to the hospital now; you've been attacked," Nate explained, as Brax let out a gasping groan and flicked his eyes rapidly.

The Oxygen mask covering Brax's face quickly fogged up with the steam from Brax's gasping breaths.

Brax let out an incoherent mumble.

"Brax, just relax for me. I will let your brother's know what has happened when we get you to hospital."

Casey and Kyle were in the Braxton house, unable to wait for Brax to return with some late dinner. Phoebe was also there but had been prioritising her next lesson plan for her music class.

Casey and Kyle sat next to each other on the couch with a meat sandwich each to tie them over until Brax came baring dinner. They were preoccupied with laughing and chatting away.

"You two Braxton's having fun?" Phoebe asked, entering the room from digging out some old music sheets from the bedroom.

"Yeah; you should join us," Kyle said with a smile; glancing behind him at his bubbly girlfriend.

Phoebe leaned over and kissed Kyle on the lips upside down.

"You know I can't; not yet anyway. I got to finish this lesson plan by tomorrow."

Just as Phoebe moved away from the couch, the phone rang.

"Do you boys want me to get that?" Phoebe called, gesturing with her fingers.

Casey shrugged with his mouth full of food, while Kyle gave a loving smile.

"Hello, Braxton residence," Phoebe greeted cheerfully.

"Phoebe, is that you?"

"Yes who is this?" Phoebe queried.

"It's Nate. I'm at the hospital where Brax has been taken in, in critical condition. He has been stabbed. Are his brothers there?"

Phoebe stood with her mouth agape.

"Oh, my gosh! Yeah they're here; I'll tell them," she said softly; alerting both brothers to turn in her direction.

"Okay bye," she finished and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kyle asked.

Phoebe stared blankly at the brothers for a brief moment.

"That was Nate. He said Brax is in hospital in critical condition from a stab wound," she explained.

Casey's face paled as white as a ghost and Kyle blinked furiously in shock; jumping up to rush to his girlfriend.

"Did he say anymore: on how it happened?" Kyle exclaimed.

Casey had since turned his shocked gaze back to the carpet in front of him. This was Brax they were talking about; he couldn't be seriously hurt: he was the walls of the family and someone he'd relied on all his life.

While Kyle was still questioning Phoebe for information, Casey finally snapped out of his thoughts and jumped up from the couch.

"We have to go to the hospital Kyle!" Casey exclaimed frantically.

Kyle stared at Casey's panicked look and realised how hard this was on his younger brother.

"Yeah; I'll drive," Kyle suggested, "Phoebe you coming?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"I really have to finish this lesson plan, but I might pop round later; send Brax my wishes," Phoebe answered.

Kyle nodded and kissed his girlfriend; slapping Casey comfortingly on the shoulder and grabbed his car keys to leave.

On the way to the hospital Casey called Heath.

Heath was quietly resting at home with Bianca when his mobile rang.

"This had better be good bro; Bianca and I were enjoying some alone time," Heath spat out.

"Brax has been stabbed Heath! Kyle and I are on the way to the hospital now!" Casey again spat out his exclamation.

"Casey calm down, I can't hear you; what's been stabbed?" Heath affirmed.

"Brax; Brax has. He's in hospital," Casey gasped.

"He what; alright I'll meet you both there!" Heath yelled; hastily hanging up his phone and sitting up with a start.

"What's going on?" Bianca asked.

"Brax has been stabbed and is in hospital," Heath explained.

"Wait Heath; I'll come with you," Bianca assured; following Heath quickly out the door to Heath's Ute.

Casey made one last call and this was to Ricky who had taken up a photography job in the city that day and would be on her way back home.

 _"This is Ricky. Please leave a message after the tone and I'll call you back when I can; bye."_

Casey heard only Ricky's bubbly message on the mobile and had no choice but to leave a message.

"Ricky; it's Casey. You need to meet us down at the hospital quick; Brax has been hurt really badly and they're not sure how serious he is."

Casey's panicked voice was sent through to Ricky's voicemail and so Casey hung up and mournfully sighed.

Kyle looked to the side of him at his younger brother.

"You okay?" he asked.

Casey shrugged and stared down.

"Just worried about Brax; do you think he's going to be okay Kyle?" Casey asked in a low mumble, trying to gain reassurance from his older brother.

"I'm sure he'll be okay Case. We'll be at the hospital soon and then we'll find out," Kyle replied, remaining strong; after-all that's what Brax would do for him.

Kyle pulled up at the hospital and Casey didn't take a moment's hesitation to rush out of the car and in through the hospital doors.

Kyle followed behind as quickly as he could keep up.

"Which room is Brax in?!" Casey demanded.

"Who is that?" the receptionist asked.

Casey huffed, allowing his distress to take hold.

"Brax is our brother and he was brought in from a stab wound attack," Kyle explained.

The receptionist checked the computer.

"I'm sorry but I can't find details on your brother on our system; that means he could be in emergency surgery."

"Can't you tell us anymore?" Casey snapped, "Can't you even tell us if he's gonna make it; or if he's alive?!" Casey ranted.

"Casey, take it easy," Kyle whispered; not fully sure how to handle the distressed young man.

"How can you tell me that?" Casey gasped and shifted around feeling stressed.

"Look, please calm down. I assure you someone will be out to speak with you about your brother's condition as soon as he is in recovery," the receptionist spoke.

"Thanks. Casey, come on; let's take a seat," Kyle encouraged.

Casey paced back and forth, while Kyle stood by and watched anxiously.

Heath and Bianca soon came running into the halls.

"What's the news?" Heath asked Kyle.

"We don't know how bad it is yet. No-one will let us see him," Kyle answered.

Bianca looked sympathetically over at Casey.

"Is Casey alright?" Kyle shook his head.

"He's really taking it hard and I think he's really worried Brax isn't going to make it," Kyle explained.

Heath sighed and made his way over towards his younger brother.

"Casey; Case," Heath called; reaching his hand out to touch Casey's shoulder and snap the youngest Braxton out of his emotional turmoil.

"Why won't they tell us anything? Maybe it's because he's not going to make it?" Casey pleaded.

Heath clapped his hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Don't let that thought cross your mind; this is big fella we're talking about here Case: he ain't gonna let this push him down," Heath assured.

Ricky came rushing through the doors of the hospital.

"Where is Brax; where is he?" she said in panic.

Her face had paled when she had heard the message Casey had left on her phone.

Bianca walked over to console Ricky, but the fiery blonde was far too worked up. Ricky glared in Kyle's direction.

"This has everything to do with those prison guys; doesn't it?!" Ricky yelled.

"Ricky don't do this; you're just upset," Bianca soothed.

"No. No I'm more than upset!" Ricky shouted and stormed towards Kyle.

"This is because of _you_ Kyle; you and your past!" Ricky accused, leaving Kyle shocked.

Ricky had instantly regretted the words as soon as they had come from her mouth, but could not find it inside herself enough to compose an apology.

"This isn't Kyle's fault," Casey reasoned in defense.

"Casey, just leave it," Kyle whispered.

Bianca led Ricky away to calm down after her outburst, while the rest of the family continued to wait anxiously for news on the head Braxton.

After ten minutes more had passed, Nate made his way into the waiting room halls; alerting all five people.

"How is he?" Ricky questioned; rushing up to Nate as soon as he had come in sight.

The family gathered around as Nate began his explanation.

"Brax is stable and his emergency surgery went well. He had a slight nick to his lung tissue and because of the penetrating chest wound, did suffer a Pneumothorax, which is where air becomes circulatory within the chest cavity, making breathing difficult for a person," Nate explained.

"What happens now doc? Is he going to recover?" Heath asked.

At Heath's words, Casey took a step back and felt a pain in his chest; _Brax had to be alright._

"Yes, he should be, but we are monitoring him very closely. We have got him on some strong antibiotics and pain relief and have given him a small blood transfusion to build up his red blood cells that were lost during the heavy bleed," Nate continued.

"When can we see him?" Ricky asked.

"He's still very heavily sedated from his surgery, but you can see him briefly for now, and maybe it is best in only small groups," Nate suggested and gestured towards Brax's recovery room.

Heath, Kyle, Casey, and Ricky followed Nate into Brax's room, while Bianca waited outside.

Kyle stood at the end of Brax's bed, looking down at his older brother and thinking over the words that Ricky had said.

Casey went beside Brax's bed, with tears welling in his eyes at the sight of his invincible big brother lying with tubes all over his body, while Ricky went to the other side of Brax and leaned over his body, while holding his hand.

Heath remained behind Casey, with a comforting hand on the youngest back.

"You alright Case?" Heath whispered as he saw Casey wipe his eyes.

"Yeah," Casey mumbled.

Kyle sighed and turned away from the bedside.

"You alright too mate?" Heath asked; stepping into the big brother role.

Kyle just nodded his head without an answer.

Ricky gazed up at Kyle and her instant guilt had now come through again.

Stepping away from Brax's side, Ricky approached Kyle.

"This isn't your fault you know because of your past. I shouldn't have said that and being angry and upset isn't an excuse," Ricky apologised.

"You don't have to explain or apologise; I get it," Kyle mumbled.

"No Kyle, you didn't deserve to heed my frustrations. I know this affects you too."

Kyle and Ricky shared a comforting brief hug before Nate quietly entered the room again.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave now and let Brax get some proper rest. You can come by again in the morning, but for now he is too fragile to have visitors for the night," Nate explained.

Ricky and Kyle slowly made their way out of the hospital room, but Casey stayed beside Brax's bed.

"Come on Case; the doc says we have to leave. Let's leave the big fella alone," Heath comforted.

"I want to stay with him; I don't care what it takes," Casey said determinedly.

Heath rubbed Casey's shoulder and gave his younger brother a slight push away from the bed.

"We can come back in the morning," Heath assured.

Heath finally got Casey out of the room and Nate shut the door behind them.

"Brax will be well looked after by our nursing staff," Nate assured.

"See, nothing to worry about and if I know Brax, he'll probably be sitting up in that bed tomorrow, barking at the doctors and nurses to let him out," Heath joked to try and lighten the mood.

Bianca approached Heath, Kyle, and Casey.

"Why don't you all come over to Irene's for a meal," Bianca suggested.

"I'm not really hungry," Casey mumbled.

Heath slapped Casey on the back for encouragement and support.

"Well just let me know. I'm gonna take Ricky back to Irene's with me; are you boys right to get home together?" Bianca asked.

Heath nodded, "Yeah, I'll drive them both back home."

The four remaining walked outside and Bianca took off towards Ricky, encouraging her towards Ricky's car, which she offered to drive for the upset woman.

Before the three brothers had left the outside grounds of the hospital to head towards Heath's car, Kyle's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out to reveal an unknown number.

Unsuspecting a thing, Kyle answered to hear hard breathing on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Phoebe sat alone in the house finishing her work for the lessons she needed for the following day.

Humming cheerfully to herself while writing, Phoebe was unaware of the lurking that was happening outside the Braxton house; until she heard a creaking near the back door.

Phoebe stopped humming and placed down her pen, glancing around as a nervous flutter produced in her stomach.

"Hello, is anyone there? Kyle? Casey? Ricky?" Phoebe called out, but not a sound was heard in response.

Phoebe turned back to her work, thinking her mind was just getting the better of her, but somehow she could not shake off the eeriness that seemed to surround the quiet and lonely house.

Phoebe heard the click of the back door again and this time she was certain it was real, and so she got back up to investigate.

Nearing the back door Phoebe could not hear or see anything.

"If someone is out there, I'm going to call the police!" Phoebe called out.

As Phoebe turned around to rush towards the phone she was met with the strong and burly image of Dave standing in the living room of the house.

Whilst being preoccupied by the noises near the back door, Phoebe had not realised that Dave had broken in through the front, whilst having been away in the adjoining room.

Phoebe attempted to back away and make a grab for the phone.

"Who the hell are you? You stay away from me!" Phoebe defended.

Dave snickered.

"I believe we've only met through our connections with Kyle," he sneered.

"I'm not afraid to call the cops!" Phoebe threatened.

Dave shook his head, "I wouldn't do that. You see me and my friend here have come to get a little something we want," Dave explained in a low growl.

Phoebe spun around only to capture a glimpse of another scruffy man before feeling a hand over her mouth that had a cloth attached, and felt her arms be restrained to her sides.

Moments after attempting to struggle and breathe through the cloth covering her mouth, Phoebe became drowsy in Gunno's arms, as the Chloroform soaked cloth knocked her unconscious.

The two criminals dragged Phoebe out the back and into the back seat of their car, making a quick move to tape her mouth and bind her hands with rope.

"Let's see what our Kyle has to say about this," Dave sneered and slammed the back door shut.

Gunno snickered, and both criminals got into the front of the car and within moments the car had sped off.

The car pulled up outside a large three story warehouse.

The night was dark with barely any light; a perfect scene for the crooks to carry out their plan without being seen.

Dave and Gunno hauled Phoebe into the warehouse and tied her hands behind her back; anchoring her arms behind the chair and tying her feet to the chair legs: preventing any chance of escape.

It was then just a waiting game for the criminals until the Chloroform wore off and Phoebe came about.

After around twenty minutes, with Dave pacing in the warehouse, and Gunno seated staring at Phoebe's unresponsive body, Phoebe finally started to become alert to her surroundings.

Phoebe hazily lifted her head, feeling her head spin in the process. Her body went into a state of panic, feeling the restraints over her feet and her arms.

"Never thought you'd come around," Gunno snickered; leaning in towards Phoebe.

Phoebe adjusted her eyes that were still showing blurry visions from the effects of the Chloroform.

The tape over her mouth had since been removed, but even if Phoebe wanted to scream, the remote location of the warehouse made it impossible for sound to be echoed to the outside.

"Where am I?" Phoebe drowsily questioned.

"In a little place we call home, that is: until we get want we came for," Dave answered.

Phoebe scowled at the two men and tried to shift free with great difficulty.

The two criminals laughed.

"It's no use, so you better get used to it now; you're bound in tight," Gunno said, as he brushed Phoebe's hair back.

"Now this is the plan: you are going to cooperate and give us Kyle's number so we can inform him that we have his precious girl and cut a deal with our old mate," Dave informed.

"Go to hell! I'm not helping either of you, so let me out!" Phoebe cursed out in a loud yell.

The two criminals snickered.

"Such a fiery one," Dave commented.

Gunno caressed Phoebe's hair again and rubbed her cheek.

"It's no use screaming you pretty one; no-one but us will hear you and I should warn you: your screams only excite us more," Gunno informed seductively.

"Get your grubby, filthy hands off of me!" Phoebe shouted.

Dave shook his head and stepped beside Phoebe so the young woman was now surrounded by the criminals.

"You are going to give us Kyle's number, otherwise things are going to shape up to be rather unpleasant on your behalf," Dave warned.

Phoebe stiffened; not sure over what their so called 'unpleasant' scenario would be, but the thought terrified her. If these thugs did what they did to Kyle, Casey, and Brax, then what would they do to her?

Phoebe was so caught up in her train of thought that she had forgotten to answer the criminals and her mind set was only broken by the sneering husky voice of Gunno.

"What's it to be my sexy lady?"

Gunno leaned in and began moving a rough hand over Phoebe's body, starting from her throat and slowly moving down to her legs; touching her breast, abdomen and thigh and finishing up with a seductive rub between her legs, snaking up towards the middle.

Phoebe tried to struggle away from the disgusting touch but felt powerless to do so.

"Alright; I'll tell you: just stop!" Phoebe shouted.

Gunno snickered and moved away from touching Phoebe.

"Good girl," Dave sneered and had his phone at the ready.

Phoebe took a deep breath and hated having to give away her boyfriend's number but she was too scared and had no other way out.

"Kyle's number is: zero-four, eight-six, one-nine, nine-five, double eight," Phoebe said.

Phoebe watched as Dave started to dial the number.

"Wait: what are you going to do to him?!" Phoebe shouted in panic.

The two criminals ignored Phoebe and Dave waited for Kyle to pick up.

* * *

"Hello?"

Dave breathed heavily into the line.

"Hello; who is this?" Kyle asked from his end, as he stood in the corridor of the hospital.

"Kyle...It's your old mate from Melbourne," Dave breathed out evilly.

"How did you find my number?" Kyle asked with worry etched in his tone.

Dave laughed.

"Well you see the thing is Kyle, we have someone here with us who told us," Dave snickered.

Kyle furrowed his brow, wrecking his mind over what Dave was talking about, but before he could think any further, Phoebe screamed out in the background.

"Kyle: help me!"

Kyle's eyes widened as he heard Phoebe's faint screams on the other end of the line.

Dave glared over at the young woman and Gunno immediately placed his hand over Phoebe's mouth.

"Shut up you!"

Phoebe tried to scream but her voice was well muffled by Gunno's large hand.

"Phoebe! You let her go!" Kyle yelled into his phone; alerting both his brothers: Heath watching with a close eye and Casey standing in the background staring with concern.

"Hahaha; not a chance Braxton; not until we get what we came for," Dave laughed into the phone.

In the warehouse Phoebe struggled hard against Gunno and after no avail she opened her mouth and bit down hard.

"Ahh, you bitch!" Gunno yelled out.

"Kyle, help me!" Phoebe screamed again.

Kyle could hear the yelling and banging around in the background over the phone and grew concerned over the danger his girlfriend was in.

Dave glanced behind him at the commotion and saw Gunno shaking his hand where Phoebe had bitten him.

"The bitch bit me!" Gunno yelled to his mate.

Enraged over Phoebe's aggression, Gunno raised his hand ready to slap Phoebe across the face but stopped when Dave gave him a look.

Instead Gunno moved in close to Phoebe and leaned over her in the chair, breathing his hot breath over her face as he gripped one of her thighs with his hand.

"Get off me you filthy thug!" Phoebe screamed and spat at Gunno, but the criminal didn't move from hovering over Phoebe.

"Don't you hurt her, you hear me!" Kyle yelled into the phone; feeling the urge to just rip them both to shreds through the phone line.

Heath by now had stepped beside his brother, trying to suss out what was going on and who he was yelling to.

"Oh, we won't hurt her; we'll just play a little game. You know the one Kyle: where we play let's explore your little girlfriend," Dave snickered evilly.

Kyle knew too well they were referring to rape and no way was he going to let them touch the woman he loved.

"You don't touch her! I'm the one you want not Phoebe!" Kyle screamed into the phone.

"Kyle mate, what's going on?" Heath whispered and touched his brother's shoulder, only for Kyle to shrug him off angrily.

" _Well_ , maybe we _can_ , come to some agreement," Dave teased.

"Just tell me where she is damn it!" Kyle yelled.

"Kyle, what are you doing; who is that?" Heath demanded, but once again was ignored by the distressed Kyle.

"Well now, seeing as you put it that way...You can meet us at Foster's Warehouse on forty-fifth avenue; it's an old warehouse right down the end of the street and just next to an old water reservoir tank," Dave explained.

The criminal's plan to lure Kyle to the warehouse next to the water tank gave them perfect opportunity to dispose of Kyle's body in the water tank. Unbeknown to anyone that would be where Kyle would remain after a vicious beating; to die a slow and painful death.

Kyle had no idea where this so called warehouse was but wasn't planning to hesitate in finding out.

"And Kyle: don't you mention a word to no cops, and make sure you come _alone_ ; or your little girlfriend here gets it, and after we make you watch us rape her good, we'll make you watch us kill her, then we'll take great pleasure in killing you!" Dave threatened.

Kyle was stunned for words, as his head was spinning; _this could not be happening._

"Alright, anything; I'll be there tonight...but if I find out either of you have touched Phoebe you are dead! Dead, you hear me!"

Kyle didn't even get to finish his reply when he had been hung up on, mid sentence.

Kyle scrunched his phone tight in his hand.

"I have to save her!" he ranted and began to storm off.

"Hey: just hold up a sec; you're not saving _anybody_ until you tell me what all that was about and who the hell you were talking to," Heath demanded; having grabbed Kyle by the upper arm to stop him in his tracks from storming off.

Kyle breathed heavily.

"They have Phoebe!" Kyle exclaimed.

Casey by now had approached his older brothers and was listening in.

"Who; who has: the thugs?" Heath asked.

"Yes, and I have to get to her before they hurt her!" Kyle ranted.

Heath firmly shook his head.

"I am not letting you walk straight into a trap Kyle," Heath said firmly.

"I don't care what you think; I'm going!" Kyle argued.

"To hell with it Kyle, you are _not_ going on your own; I will go with you," Heath warned.

"You can't Heath, what about what Brax said about staying out of this for Bianca and your baby?" Kyle protested.

"Shut up Kyle, I'm coming whether you like it or not!" the older brother retaliated. Kyle shook his head.

"Heath you can't okay! Just stay away! If you come then Gunno and Dave are going to rape Phoebe, who knows how many times over; then kill her, and me!" Kyle yelled, as he was unable to comprehend his surrounding with the spinning emotion in his head.

Heath shook his head not backing down; letting his protective brother genes kick in.

"So help me Kyle, I'm your older brother and you listen to me right now: I am _not_ letting you go alone and get yourself killed, and I don't _care_ what it takes!" Heath yelled, with as much authority as he could muster.

It was enough to shock Kyle out of his panicked trance, and startle Casey, who both had never seen Heath in this light before, as being this authoritative was Brax's job.

Kyle stared down at the ground sheepishly.

"I just don't want her getting hurt," Kyle confessed.

"And she won't mate; not if we go about this the right way," Heath affirmed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Casey asked. Heath shook his head.

"No, you just stay here and keep an eye on the big fella and the girls, and don't say a word to anyone where we are going; you hear me Case?" Heath ordered sternly, in his still authoritative voice.

"I know how they'd all react and we can't afford any more problems."

Casey nodded but still couldn't shake his worry. He had one brother recovering from being critical in hospital and now his other two brothers were going straight into danger and might get themselves killed. Suddenly he felt so lost.

"Please be careful," Casey called out.

Heath turned and nodded, understanding his little brother's worry.

"You stay here at the hospital, where it's safe for you. Tell that doctor that you can't keep away or something and maybe he'll let you stay with Brax or in the waiting room. I just don't want anyone coming after you at the house," Heath instructed.

Casey nodded.

Heath slapped Kyle on the back, "Let's go then. Let's do this thing."


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all those who reviewed my last chapter and** **also thank you to those reading. Enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 15**

Heath and Kyle jumped into Heath's car.

"So Kyle, tell me everything these blokes told you," Heath instructed as he started up his Ute.

"Well they said to meet them down at Foster's Warehouse on forty-fifth, avenue," Kyle explained.

"Okay I have some idea where that is. What else?"

"Well as I said, he told me to come alone and no cops."

"Alright, well tell you what: you go in first to let them think you came alone then I'll find a way to sneak in and attack them. While I'm fighting them off, you will find Phoebe and get her out of there," Heath instructed.

"What if you get hurt?" Kyle asked.

Heath glanced over at Kyle in the passenger seat.

"Look at me: do you think I'd break so easily? Besides I've dealt with this before; I can handle it," Heath replied, with an attitude that said he was slightly full of himself.

Kyle turned back to look at the darkness of the night and hoped inside that this plan was going to work.

* * *

Dave glanced at his watch and the time read just after eleven thirty.

"You think he'll show?" Gunno asked.

"Oh, he will. If he loves this girl so much, he will," Dave replied.

"Why don't you take her upstairs to the east side room and shut her in there in case Kyle comes; we don't want him trying any funny business and letting her go so she can alert the cops," Dave instructed.

Gunno snarled his lip, raising his faint moustache in the process as he approached Phoebe.

Phoebe glared at the man as Gunno went to untie her from the chair.

"You don't try any funny business either, my sexy sweetheart," Gunno breathed seductively into Phoebe's ear before nuzzling her neck with a suctioned kiss; allowing his teeth to run along her skin.

Shivers went up Phoebe's spine at the distaste she felt over Gunno's gesture to her neck and she tried to pull away but the criminal had her hands held tight.

"Let's go," Gunno barked and shoved Phoebe up the rickety stairs of the warehouse.

Gunno then tied Phoebe back up, only this time against a broken down machine that was bolted against the wall.

"You don't go making any sound when that lover-boy of yours comes 'ere, Gunno sneered.

"In fact, just to be sure; we better but this on ya." Gunno ripped off some tape and forced it over Phoebe's mouth.

Phoebe remained silent, yet was scared, hurt, and confused and she just wanted this whole kidnapping ordeal to be over; to be back at home doing her music lessons like she was supposed to.

* * *

Heath pulled up outside the abandoned warehouse.

"You definitely sure this is the place?" Heath asked.

Kyle nodded, "It's what they said."

"Alright, well you sneak in the front and I'll stay back here to keep an eye on you that you don't get jumped, then I'll make my way around back," Heath instructed.

Kyle nodded and quietly stepped out of the Ute.

"Oh, and Kyle: you watch your back always; understood," Heath warned, in a soft whisper.

Kyle again nodded and walked in a soft, smooth motion towards the warehouse, with only the minor crackling of rocks beneath his shoes.

As Kyle reached the front door, he peered into the window and saw Dave and Gunno in the main entrance. He was unsure on how to approach the situation: should he yell out and alert his presence, or just barge in? In the end, Kyle chose the latter; barging in through the door unannounced.

Being the smart criminals that they were, Dave and Gunno had heard Kyle's footsteps outside the door and waited for the Braxton's entrance.

The two criminals snickered in delight.

"Nice of you to show up," Dave sneered.

Kyle glanced around frantically for signs of Phoebe.

Unable to see or hear Phoebe anywhere, Kyle was beginning to wonder whether coming out here was all a hoax, and that maybe Phoebe had been taken elsewhere.

Kyle's heart pounded in his chest as he was faced with his two mortal enemies.

"Tell me where Phoebe is damn it!" Kyle yelled.

"All in good time," Dave snickered, "We still have some unfinished business to attend to, and we can't have you leaving so soon."

Gunno smirked, "Besides I don't feel like giving up such a sexy piece of meat; I haven't had time to play with her yet."

Gunno's comment fired up Kyle's blood and he lunged at the criminal.

"You rotten scum; I'll kill you if you've hurt her!"

Kyle forcefully punched out at Gunno and then the fight was on: Dave stepped in to help his mate and threw Kyle off, punching Kyle in the jaw, causing a throbbing sensation for the young Braxton, but Kyle only retaliated back; swinging out harder than before.

Heath had snuck in around the back, all the while peeking through the window and as he saw Kyle take the first hit, Heath rushed around and busted opened the far back door; breaking the bolt lock with a broken iron bar left in the wreckage of the warehouse.

"We are going to enjoy this last moment Braxton!" Gunno snap out, as blood ran down his lip.

"We've waited years for this," Dave added.

Kyle knocked Dave to the ground with a swift kick to the back of his knee caps with all the might that he had.

Gunno and Kyle were left fighting on the hard ground; rolling and punching, until Gunno ended over the top of Kyle, pinning the Braxton man down by his throat.

"Having fun yet; didn't we warn you, you were going to pay?"

Kyle struggled to breath and tried kicking Gunno off him, but it was no use.

Dave had finally recovered from his knee hit and was getting up to help Gunno finish Kyle off when he was pushed to the ground as Heath burst through.

Heath then ran at full speed straight towards his brother and landed into Gunno with a hard wrestling tackle; knocking Gunno flat onto the floor and giving the criminal a painful reminder of a punch in the eye, to keep away from his brother.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Dave asked as he struggled to pick himself up off the ground.

"I'm you're bloody worst nightmare now," Heath growled.

"Kyle, get up and find Phoebe!" Heath ordered.

Kyle shuffled up from the ground, with a hand tenderly rubbing his throat that had been strangled.

"I don't know where she is!" Kyle yelled back.

Heath huffed as he struggled fighting against Gunno.

"Try upstairs!" Heath yelled.

Kyle noticed the staircase and wondered why he hadn't noticed it before, but quickly made his way towards the stairs; forgetting about any throbbing pain over his body.

Wanting to stop Kyle from getting to Phoebe; Dave pulled himself up and dragged himself towards Kyle, gripping Kyle on the ankle and pulling him down.

Kyle fell flat, but quickly turned in an attempt to kick Dave's grip off.

Heath managed to knock Gunno down enough that he could make a turn on Dave and so Heath again rushed to Kyle's defense and kicked Dave hard in the abdomen, causing the criminal to release his grip on Kyle.

Kyle raced up the worn down stairs and began bursting through each room.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!"

Phoebe rattled her chair and tried to scream through the tape over her mouth to form some sound to alert Kyle of her where-abouts.

Kyle finally burst open the door to the room Phoebe was in and rushed over to her and without hesitation, pulled off the tape over her mouth and untied the binds around her hands and feet.

Phoebe sighed with relief and Kyle could feel the sensation of being reunited with his love sweep through his body.

Kyle pulled Phoebe into a hug.

"They didn't rape you did they?" Kyle asked in panic.

"No, one of them kept touching me, but that was all," Phoebe replied.

Kyle frantically kissed Phoebe passionately.

"I have to get back to Heath downstairs, so you need to get out of here and call the police," Kyle instructed, handing Phoebe his phone.

Just as the two stood up and went to rush out the door, Dave stood in the doorway blocking the only means of escape; huffing and out of breath from his staggered climb up the stairs with his bruised up body.

"You two are not going _anywhere_ ," he threatened, and whipped a rusty silver coloured gun out of his back pocket; aiming it directly at the couple.

Phoebe froze in fear for hers and Kyle's life, but all Kyle could think about was protecting his girl and getting revenge on these thugs that attacked his family.

Kyle took a deep breath and made a run for his life; charging directly into the firing line.

Dave didn't even get a chance to fire the gun before Kyle had tackled the larger man with all his might out of the doorway and into the hall.

"Run Phoebe; run! Get help!" Kyle screamed out and wrestled against Dave's wrist.

Phoebe shot out of her trance and rushed past the two on the stairwell and ran downstairs, pressing in numbers on the phone.

"No; get back here!" Gunno yelled out as he saw Phoebe slip out the door, but was held back too strongly by Heath to get Phoebe back in time.

* * *

Phoebe waited anxiously for the police station to pick up.

"Summer Bay Police Department, Constable Regan speaking," the deep voice came through the phone.

"Yes, we need police down at uh...uh, this old abandoned warehouse," Phoebe said in panic, as she looked around for clues to where they were, but the lighting was so dim that it was difficult to see anything.

"Okay calm down miss, can you explain what is happening?" the Constable asked.

"Uh, there are these two guys who used to be in prison; they captured me and now they are in this warehouse attacking my boyfriend and his brother!" Phoebe said; still unable to calm her nerves.

"You have to hurry; one of them has a gun!" Phoebe shouted.

"Okay miss, can you give us any more information on where you're at?"

"No, it's too dark, and I didn't see the address...oh wait: I remember one of them saying it was on Forty-Fifth Avenue," Phoebe gasped.

"Okay we know where that is and we can track your exact location through your phone. Just told tight miss and we'll be there in a jiffy," Constable Regan assured.

Phoebe hung up her phone; her hands shaking in fear and wondering what was taking Kyle and Heath so long.

* * *

Kyle hung over the rickety banister as Dave pushed him back.

Kyle heaved and shoved Dave off him and in doing so, the criminal managed to drop the gun through the slates of the stairs.

The loud clanging alerted Gunno and Heath, who Heath had now pinned to the ground, forcing his strong hands down on the criminal's shoulder joints.

"Don't think about moving," Heath growled.

Dave and Kyle had the same idea and rushed down the stairs in order to get the gun.

Heath saw Kyle make a dash for the gun on the ground.

"Kyle: don't! You touch that and it'll have all your bloody fingerprints all over it!" Heath bellowed.

Kyle backed away as told.

Dave took ample opportunity to grab for the gun and pointed it directly at the two brothers.

"I didn't want it to end this way Kyle, but you gave us no choice," he snickered evilly.

Dave then cocked the trigger on the gun.

Phoebe waited outside, huddled in the silence of her loneliness, when a loud gunshot echoed inside the warehouse, causing Phoebe to startle and stare wide-eye towards the building.

"Kyle!" she screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Brax finally woke up from his surgery the next morning, feeling groggy.

Brax was met with two worried faces: that of his girlfriend, Ricky and the other of Casey.

"Don't tell me you two have been here the whole time staring at me while I've been in here?" Brax groaned.

Ricky held Brax's hand in hers and gave a smile.

"Don't flatter yourself," Ricky joked, "I came back this morning."

"What about you mate?" Brax mumbled, turning to Casey.

Casey nodded as he watched his big brother lying in the bed.

"He was more worried than the rest of us; he didn't even want to leave when the doctors said you were in good hands," Ricky explained, "Ended up staying here all night; didn't you Case?"

Casey nodded, "Yeah out in the waiting area. I wasn't allowed to stay in your room."

Brax smiled up at his brother.

"Good bloke," Brax praised.

Casey gulped as he looked down over his brother.

"You scared the hell out of me Brax," Casey confessed.

"I'm sorry Case, I didn't mean to. Just know: I'm not going anywhere; it takes more than a hospital stay to get rid of me," Brax said in his drugged up tone.

Struggling, Brax took a glance around the hospital room.

"Kyle and Heath not here?" Brax asked.

Casey froze and avoided Brax's gaze, not wanting to be the one to tell Brax that they had gone off to finish the job.

Ricky shrugged.

"I haven't seen them since last night. I stayed with Bianca at Irene's and when I didn't hear anything, I assumed Heath stayed at yours with Kyle and Phoebe. I was surprised to find Casey here this morning and he'd told me he'd managed to stay all night," Ricky answered.

Casey awkwardly shifted from foot to foot.

Even in his drowsy state Brax could sense something troubling his brother.

"Case, is something going on?" Brax asked as firmly as he could muster, considering his aching chest.

Ricky glanced up towards Casey with curiosity.

"They told me not to say anything," Casey started.

"Why?" Brax ordered.

Casey looked between Brax and Ricky.

"Heath and Kyle were together last night, but not at the house."

Brax frowned slightly as he tried his best to remain attentive to his brother.

"Where were they?" Ricky asked.

Casey stared downwards.

"They went to settle things with the two thugs..."

"What!" Brax exclaimed, following it up with a gasping cough as he pushed himself up in his bed.

"Brax!" Casey shouted; his eyes widening at the worry over his brother.

Ricky jolted up with a start and tried to calm the stirred up Braxton.

Brax gave a hard look towards his brother.

"What do you mean they went after those two blokes? Did Kyle not remember what happened to him last time? And look at what they did to me?!" Brax stated.

"Brax, please relax," Ricky soothed.

"Relax? Ricky how can I: when I find out two of my brothers have gone to kill themselves!" Brax gasped.

"They only went because they had too. They had to rescue Phoebe," Casey explained in a quiet whisper, already feeling the guilt for riling up his injured brother.

"What happened to Phoebe?" Ricky asked.

Casey shrugged, "Think they must have kidnapped her."

"Unbelievable, could anything more happen?" Brax stated and again coughed heavily.

"Brax, please stop," Casey said, feeling worried over his brother's health and quickly kneeled at Brax's bedside.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you and why Heath told me not too; only to stay and keep an eye on you."

Brax shook his head with an aching feeling over his body.

"Well that's just perfect. How am I supposed to help them lying around in here?" Brax spat, with sarcasm etched in his voice.

Brax attempted to push himself up from the bed again but found himself to be too weak, ending in a fit of heavy gasping breaths and coughs.

"Brax, what's happening?!" Casey yelled in panic.

"I'm going to get the doctor," Ricky exclaimed and stood up from Brax's bedside.

"No!" Brax ordered and winced as he let out a final hearty cough.

"No," Brax repeated; glancing at his girlfriend.

Ricky had tears welling in her eyes as she stepped back towards Brax's bed.

Brax gave a weak smile at Ricky then turned his gaze onto Casey, where he could see the worry written all over Casey's face.

"I'm fine," Brax assured, resting himself back down on the pillow.

Casey stared hard at his big brother, trying to remain convinced by his brother's words of assurance.

"Heath said he would message me, when they are on their way home," Casey said, leaning his arms beside Brax.

Brax raised his brow.

"And?" he prompted.

Casey looked away and shrugged.

"I haven't heard anything," he mumbled.

Brax shifted up as he coughed again.

"They are still out there?" Brax questioned frantically.

Casey gazed up at Brax and slowly nodded, showing his scared expression.

Brax sighed and shifted in his bed.

He was so riled with emotion and the urge to protect his family yet at the same time felt riddled with helplessness.

"I have to do something," Brax announced.

Casey's eyes widened, unsure of what to do by Brax's determination, but thankfully Ricky was quick on the mark.

"No Brax; there is nothing you can do. You need your rest. I can't risk losing you for real," Ricky begged.

Brax looked to both sides of him, at Ricky who was on his left then at Casey kneeling down on his right.

Brax squeezed Ricky's hand.

"You're right," he whispered.

"Have you tried to call them?" Brax asked Casey.

Casey nodded, "Yeah, but neither are answering."

"Brax, I'm really worried," Casey admitted.

Brax reached out his hand to pat Casey's arm in comfort.

"Ease up Case," Brax whispered; though inside, Brax sighed heavily, only hoping that his two brothers _would_ come back alive.

* * *

Heath's eyes widened as Dave held the gun directly at his younger brother.

Heath saw Dave cock the trigger on the gun ready to fire, and without a moment's hesitation, jumped up, releasing his hold on Gunno and pushed Kyle to the ground hard, just as the gun was fired.

An agonising scream echoed in the warehouse following the blast and Gunno had a tight grip on his thigh where Dave had fired the bullet from the gun; having missed his target of Kyle completely.

Dave stared in shock at Kyle and Heath on the ground and his mate suffering from the shot that he had fired.

Dave composed himself and raised the gun towards Kyle and Heath again, but before he could pull the trigger, Heath shuffled up and punched Dave under the chin with a stiff upper-cut, causing the gun to loosen from the criminal's hand.

Sirens wailed in the distance and Heath rushed to help Kyle off the floor.

"Let's get out of here before we get put as accessories to a crime," Heath spoke.

Kyle and Heath rushed outside and saw Phoebe near the entrance.

"Phoebe!" Kyle called.

Phoebe stared with her mouth gape.

"Kyle! I thought you got shot!" she exclaimed.

Kyle hugged Phoebe tight.

"Nah, all thanks to Heath," Kyle praised.

Heath smiled and slapped his brother on the back.

"That's what brother's do: they risk lives for one another. Now come on let's get out of here; the cops are pulling up."

Kyle, Phoebe, and Heath got into Heath's car and watched as the police burst into the warehouse.

"What did you say to the police Pheebs?" Kyle asked.

"I said that these guys kidnapped me and that they were attacking you two," Phoebe replied.

Heath sighed, "Why did you say we were there, now the police will be looking for us," Heath said.

"I'm sorry, I was scared," Phoebe pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Forget it Heath," Kyle ordered.

Heath shook his head.

"Well I hope I don't get charged for my part in this; you too Kyle," Heath affirmed.

As Heath started up the engine and slowly backed away from the warehouse they could see Dave being escorted out in handcuffs and Gunno following behind with a tourniquet around his leg being treated by ambulance officers.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Casey and Ricky remained beside Brax's bed, anxiously waiting on news from Heath about what was happening.

"Is Bianca aware of where Heath is?" Ricky asked.

Casey shook his head.

"Maybe I should tell her; she is probably getting worried now, not having heard from him all night," Ricky suggested and stood up, making her way outside the hospital to call Bianca.

"What do we do if something happened to them Brax?" Casey asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Case. If I know Heath, keeping people updated is not his forte," Brax replied, trying to hide his worry for Casey's sake, for the youngest Braxton had enough to last for the both of them.

Not a moment later, Casey's phone beeped in his pocket.

Casey beamed a wide smile as he read the message.

"It's from Kyle. He said they are on their way back and everything turned out fine," Casey told his brother, cheerfully.

Brax nodded, "Well that's good, but they can bet they are both gonna cop it from me," Brax replied.

Ricky walked back into the room.

"I told Bianca and she's pretty upset. I think I better go over and see her; you going to be okay here?"

Brax nodded.

"I think I don't have much chance getting away with this one worrying over me," Brax joked and raised his hand to point to Casey, as he smiled.

"Well good, because you need your rest," Ricky said firmly.

"Kyle said they are on their way back," Casey announced. Ricky smiled, "They okay?"

Casey nodded, "Didn't say much but I think so."

Ricky smiled and leaned down to kiss Brax on the forehead.

"I'll be back later; I love you."

"Love you too," Brax answered.

"Keep an eye on him Casey," Ricky ordered.

Heath's phone beeped in the car and he pulled over to check out who it was from. Seeing the distressed words of his wife, Heath was well aware of what he would have to deal with once they got back to the bay.

"Case, you blabber mouth," Heath exclaimed as he read the message.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Casey told about us being out last night going after the thugs, it's a message from Bianca," Heath explained.

"You want me to drop you two at the hospital or just take you both home; by the looks of this I have to get back home and face the wrath with Bianca," Heath stated; glancing briefly towards Kyle and Phoebe.

Kyle glanced at Phoebe and watched her solemn, withdrawn face; her soft features and cheerful personality hidden by the look of dread: something had changed.

"Yeah, we'll go home," Kyle requested.

Heath dropped Kyle and Phoebe off at the Braxton house and Phoebe was quick to get out in silence.

"Take care bro; catch ya later," Heath said.

"Yeah; and thanks again for helping me get Phoebe back," Kyle replied.

"No problem. Now get on back to her; she seems pretty shaken up," Heath urged.

Kyle and Heath watched Phoebe wait at the door from the car.

"I agree. I feel so bad for her with what she had to go through because of me."

"Hey: this ain't your fault bro," Heath assured.

Kyle however wasn't fully convinced; everything that had happened to him and those he loved was because of some criminals _he_ knew from prison.

Kyle shut the door of Heath's car and gave his brother a wave before heading towards the house as Heath drove off, making his way back to Irene's.

Kyle went to wrap his arms around Phoebe, but the young woman had fallen into a state of emotional shock, having the adrenaline now worn off.

Phoebe pulled away from Kyle.

"Kyle, don't," she ordered softly; leaving Kyle with a look of confusion.

"I'm going to take a shower," Phoebe announced.

Kyle nodded and watched attentively as Phoebe left for the bathroom.

Kyle attended to his own wounds and bruises until he heard the water of the shower stop.

Phoebe glanced into the bathroom mirror at herself, picturing the image of Gunno fondling his hands over her, being back in the house where it had all begun: the attack and kidnapping, then through to being held hostage.

Phoebe felt a hot tear escape down her cheek, as her body shuddered over the images playing in her mind.

This was something she couldn't deal with; didn't know how to deal with.

Phoebe was at a loss for what she should do.

* * *

Heath pulled up into Irene's driveway and saw Ricky's car there, coming to the conclusion that Casey must have told Brax everything, and then Ricky was the one who told Bianca.

Heath shook his head in mild frustration but knew it was a tough call for Casey to keep his mouth shut when Brax was out asserting himself.

 _I hope Casey hasn't made Brax blow a gasket over this,_ Heath wondered; imagining his big brother's temper at hearing the news of him and Kyle going a bull at a gate towards hardened criminals.

Heath walked through the door and saw Ricky and Bianca sitting at the dining room table with two mugs placed out in front of them.

Ricky's eyes glanced up as Heath walked in; alerting Bianca to turn around.

Bianca took less than a few seconds to jump up from her chair and rush over towards Heath, hugging her husband tight.

"Thank goodness!" she exclaimed.

Bianca pulled away and hit Heath on the chest.

"How could you do that to me? You scared me half to death when I found out what you were doing! It was stupid and dangerous going after those guys Heath!" Bianca ranted; with Heath allowing every little bit of verbal reprimand bounce off.

"I'm sorry babe; you know it's my duty to look after my brothers, and besides I wasn't going to let Phoebe get hurt either," Heath said in his defense, and tried to hold Bianca close.

"Then you should have told the police not gone after them; you could have gotten hurt!" Bianca yelled distressed.

Heath pulled Bianca into a hug.

"But I didn't; I'm here now," Heath assured.

"You do look a bit beaten up; you sure you're alright?" Ricky asked.

Bianca pulled out of Heath's hug and looked at her husband's wounds.

"Yeah, but you should have seen the other guys," Heath smirked, however Bianca gave him a stern glare.

"This is not a laughing matter," she stated.

"Don't worry about me babe. I'm a tough Braxton and I'm built to last. It's all over now anyway: Kyle and I saw the blokes get arrested," Heath explained.

"And Phoebe?" Ricky prompted.

"Shaken up, but no damage done," Heath replied.

"Dropped them both at home to freshen up, so I guess you might see them a bit later."

"Well I might head back to the hospital then," Ricky suggested.

"You going to be alright Bee?"

Bianca nodded, "Yes, thank you Ricky."

"See ya Rick,"

Heath fare-welled.

Ricky gave a smile and walked out the door, leaving Heath and Bianca standing in the living room; Heath's arm firmly slinked around Bianca's waist.

Heath leaned down to kiss his wife.

"Don't think that is going to make up with what you done so easily," Bianca stated.

"Worth a try," Heath smiled.

"How about I grab a quick shower, then I can make you a nice smorgasbord of treats and sandwiches and we can take it down to the beach," Heath suggested.

"That does sound nice," Bianca said with a smile.

"All settled then," Heath added and kissed Bianca again.

"What about your brother?" Bianca asked, "Don't you need to visit him?"

"The big fella has enough on his plate with Case and Ricky fussing over him. I'll give him a break and pop in later."

* * *

Kyle watched as Phoebe walked down the hall into the living room.

"How are you feeling?" Kyle asked.

Phoebe avoided looking at her boyfriend as she whispered her reply.

"Kyle, we need to talk."

Kyle took a seat on the couch and Phoebe sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked softly and made an attempt to hold Phoebe's hand in his, however the withdrawn women slipped it out.

"Kyle, this experience scared me..."

"But you're okay now," Kyle interrupted quickly.

Phoebe sighed, "Kyle it's not that simple. How am I to know something like this won't happen again?"

"It won't Pheebs, I promise," Kyle almost pleaded.

"I love you so much Kyle, but I just can't do this anymore," Phoebe confessed sadly.

Kyle frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us. I need a break," Phoebe clarified.

Kyle felt like his heart had been ripped out all over again.

"Phoebe you can't break up with me; I love you and I swear nothing will ever hurt you again," Kyle pleaded.

"I'm sorry Kyle, I need to deal with this and get my head around things," Phoebe finalised and stood up from the couch; holding back the tears of hurt inside.

"Pheebs, Phoebe please," Kyle begged and grabbed Phoebe's hand.

"I can't Kyle, not right now; I'm sorry."

Phoebe pulled away and made a quick dash to run out the door.

Kyle still in shock slowly pulled himself up from the couch and wanted to get his mind off the shocking revelation of potentially losing the women he loved, Kyle made his way out to go visit his older brother in hospital.

Brax and Casey glanced up as Kyle entered the room.

"Nice of you to show," Brax said sternly.

"Case, can you give us a minute?" Brax ordered.

Casey nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Where's Heath?" he asked.

"At home with Bianca," Kyle replied.

"Casey, go get my wallet from my bag and grab a twenty and get yourself something to eat," Brax instructed.

Casey siphoned through Brax's wallet and cash, pulling out a fifty dollar note.

"I said twenty, Case, not fifty," Brax exclaimed and tried to make a grab for his money.

"Rob a guy in hospital," Brax smarted, as Casey returned the fifty and replaced Brax's wallet.

Casey cheekily smiled and dashed out of the room.

Kyle took Casey's chair beside Brax.

"How are you?" Brax asked.

"I'm fine and Heath's fine, just a few cuts and bruises," Kyle explained.

Brax carefully shook his head.

"It was a stupid, stupid stunt you pulled Kyle, and don't you ever do something like that again; you could have been killed, or you could have gotten Heath killed," Brax scolded sternly.

It was a very unusual occurrence for Kyle to have any beef with Brax, but in all honesty he knew he deserved it, for he knew what he had been up against.

Kyle sat with his head down in repent, not bothering to deny anything.

"What went down?" Brax continued.

"Heath pushed me out of the way when one of them pointed a gun at me and after...shot Gunno, the police came that Phoebe had called and we got out of there," Kyle explained.

"Phoebe okay?"

Kyle didn't speak and only nodded sadly.

Brax took note of his brother's withdrawn demeanor.

"Something else the matter?"

Kyle looked up at his older brother.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," Brax replied and gestured with his hand.

"When we got home Phoebe seemed really distant, and after she took a shower we had a talk and she told me she doesn't think she wants to be with me; said she couldn't handle it," Kyle explained sadly.

"Ah, mate," Brax sympathised.

"She's the only girl I've ever really loved, Brax. I don't know what I'd do without her. I just don't know how to get her to stay with me," Kyle said desperately.

"You can't force her, mate; she needs to make this decision on her own. Look at me and Ricky: we've had our ups and downs and we've gotten through it," Brax encouraged.

"Yeah, but Phoebe isn't as understanding as Ricky. I just don't think she's going to move through this," Kyle said solemnly.

"You have to trust your gut instinct there mate, if it's meant to be it will fix itself, and if all else fails, you'll always have your brothers, 'ey," Brax smiled and gently tapped Kyle on the hand.

Kyle nodded, "Thanks Brax."

Casey made his way back eating a sandwich from the cafeteria but remained outside as he saw Kyle and Brax still talking.

Ricky walked down the corridor and met Casey outside.

"What's going on?" she asked, wondering why Casey was situated outside.

"Brax is talking with Kyle," Casey replied.

Ricky peered in through the window and saw the two brothers.

Brax and Kyle glanced towards the door and saw Ricky peering into the room.

Kyle stood up at the same time that Ricky had turned away and within minutes the door was opened and Kyle walked out with a sad look on his face.

"Kyle, are you alright?" Ricky asked.

"If its Brax's telling off that's gotten to you, it's not so bad; he'll still stick by you, I should know," Casey commented.

"No it's not...Yeah I'm fine...Just lost without Phoebe," Kyle muttered with his head facing down as he took a seat.

"What happened, Kyle?" Ricky asked.

"Didn't she come back unharmed?" Casey added.

"Yeah she did, but then she broke up with me," Kyle explained.

Ricky rubbed Kyle's shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sorry Kyle," she whispered.

Kyle shrugged and went back to wallowing in his misery.

Ricky made her way back into Brax's room and kissed him, causing Brax to smile.

"Hear about the news with Kyle and Phoebe," Ricky said, sitting beside Brax.

"Yeah it's a tough one, especially after what he's recently been through. Tried to talk to him about it and said it's basically Phoebe's decision now."

* * *

Casey sat beside Kyle, wanting to offer his brother an ear.

"Maybe she was still in shock and just said it by mistake?" Casey suggested.

Kyle shook his head.

"No she sounded pretty clear," he answered.

Casey shifted awkwardly, not quite sure on what to say next.

"Don't think of it as the end Kyle, maybe she just needs some time then you could try talking to her again."

Kyle glared at Casey; his hurt now over-powering his insides.

"What's the point Casey? I stuffed everything up; all because of _my_ stupid past! I hurt my family and lost the women I loved!" Kyle snapped; catching Casey by surprise.

Kyle jumped up from his seat and stormed out of the hospital.

Casey feeling like he could do nothing else made his way back into Brax's room.

"How's Kyle?" Brax asked.

"I tried to encourage him but then he got upset and stormed out of the hospital," Casey explained.

Brax groaned; another thing he was going to have to sort out once he got out of hospital.

The three were greeted by Nate who walked into the room with Brax's records.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been stabbed and stitched back together," Brax commented.

"Well I'll do a check of your vitals and if all goes well I'd say you'd be right to go home in a few days," Nate said.

"Good, I'm already sick of this place," Brax smarted.

Nate went ahead with checking Brax's wound, heart, and lungs.

"When you are discharged I expect you to remain rested for another six weeks," Nate instructed.

"It's a bit hard to keep him down," Casey commented.

"Well, you are gonna have to, unless you want to end up back in hospital in worse shape," Nate explained, giving Brax a stern gaze.

"Guess I can't argue with that," Brax replied.

"I'll make sure he does, Nate," Ricky added.

"Good, well I'll let you get some rest and I'll organise those discharge papers for a few days time."

After Nate left the room, Ricky decided she would head off too and see if she could find Phoebe.

"I'll be back later," she told Brax and kissed him.

"You staying for the moment Case?"

"Yeah, I'll hang out with Brax for awhile," Casey replied.

"What did I ever do to deserve that?" Brax joked.

Casey frowned, taking a moment to pick up on Brax's joke.

"Hey!" Casey exclaimed.

Brax gasped a laugh, "So easy Case."

"Yeah well if you weren't in that bed all banged up..." Casey left his joking threat hanging.

"But I am," Brax replied with a smirk.

As Casey sat back down Brax bumped his brother's hand with his fist and gave a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ricky walked around the Bay until she managed to spot Phoebe sitting on the sand, watching the waves flow in and out.

Ricky approached the young women and called out to her when she was in near distance.

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe turned around to take sight of Ricky but quickly turned back to the waves.

Ricky took a seat next to Phoebe on the sand, observing how the young women sat with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees; almost as if she was trying to protect herself.

"I heard about the break up with Kyle," Ricky stated softly, "Are you okay?"

"Not really, but why is it so hard for everyone to understand?" Phoebe answered.

"It's not Pheebs. What you went through was a tough, traumatic experience, no-one expects anything of you," Ricky explained.

"Well Kyle just seems to want to move on, but I just can't. I was so scared. Not only when I was held kidnapped and touched by those criminals, but when I thought Kyle had been shot," Phoebe explained, "I know this kind of trouble was part of Kyle, but I'm scared to be reminded of what happened and if I stay with him, how do I know something won't happen again?"

"Phoebe, no-one could have predicted anything like this would have happened and even you said yourself when I tried to blame Kyle, that none of this is his fault. Kyle loves you a lot Pheebs and he would do anything for you."

"I get that, but I'm just not sure I can handle it anymore, Ricky. Yeah I still love Kyle, but I need to get my head around all this," Phoebe explained.

Ricky nodded, "Well if you're sure; you do what you need to. Where are you going to stay?" Ricky asked.

"I thought about hiring out a caravan," Phoebe replied.

"Do you think that's such a good idea to be alone? After something like this you need to be around friends and I'm not saying stay at the house, but maybe stay with Bianca and Heath at Irene's?"

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah I guess."

"Hey, I better go, but remember Pheebs: I'm always here if you want to talk, and on that, maybe you should talk to Nate about how you're feeling?" Ricky encouraged, as she stood up from the sand.

"Yeah, thanks Ricky; I'll keep that in mind," Phoebe replied.

"Oh, how's Brax?" Phoebe called, as Ricky started walking away.

"He's fine; say he can come home in a few days."

Phoebe smiled at Ricky then went back to watching the soothing waves, while Ricky left to go back to the hospital.

* * *

Kyle sat on the couch strumming softly on his guitar, drawing in the loneliness of the house. He stopped momentarily when he heard a knock at the door.

Placing his guitar beside him he went to open the door.

Kyle was taken by surprise when he saw Phoebe standing on the step.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly.

Kyle moved out of the way not saying a word.

"You know this is your house too; you didn't have to knock," Kyle commented as Phoebe walked further into the house.

"I know...I just came by to grab some of my things," Phoebe said sadly.

"Phoebe, please can we talk?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, I need time to think," Phoebe answered and made her way down to the bedroom.

"Where are you going to go?" Kyle asked; standing in the doorway to the room.

"I'm going to stay with Bianca and Heath for a while at Irene's," Phoebe replied.

Kyle stepped back and watched his ex-girlfriend pack up her belongings. He wanted to fight and beg her to stay more but he came to realise his brother was right: it was ultimately Phoebe's decision; whether he liked it or not.

Phoebe smiled briefly as she passed by Kyle, heading towards the door.

"Keep safe; I love you," Kyle called out as Phoebe left.

Phoebe smiled again and walked away in silence.

Kyle flopped back down on the couch and grabbed his guitar, beginning to hum a sad love tune that reminded him of his times with Phoebe.

Phoebe tuned up at Irene's with her bag.

"Come in darl," Irene greeted.

Phoebe entered the cozy designed house.

"Are you sure this is okay; I'm not intruding?" Phoebe asked.

"Course not darl, the more the merrier," Irene replied with a beaming smile as she rested her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

Bianca stepped down from the upstairs rooms and noticed Phoebe in the main room.

"Hi Pheebs, come and place your bags down in the upstairs room, I just finished fixing it up for you," Bianca said.

"Thanks," Phoebe whispered and followed Bianca back up the stairs.

"So how are things?" Bianca asked, as Phoebe placed her belongings on the nicely made up bed.

"It's all so complicated Bee," Phoebe confessed.

Bianca rubbed her hand on Phoebe's back.

"I wish I could tell you it gets easy, but with the amount of times I've been with Heath and some of the stunts he's been involved in...My point being: it comes with the package of knowing a Braxton and even though I certainly don't like the chances of losing Heath, in my heart I love him, and have to have faith that nothing bad will happen," Bianca explained.

"Thanks Bee. I think I just want to be alone right now," Phoebe responded.

"Okay, well we're all downstairs if you need anything," Bianca comforted.

Bianca made her way back down to the kitchen area where she was met by Heath.

"Phoebe's arrived I take it?" he asked.

"Yeah: got her settled in the room next to Olivia's."

"How does she seem?"

"Yeah pretty upset," Bianca replied.

"Heard from Case that Kyle sounded pretty cut up about it too," Heath said.

"We just have to trust they'll work it out," Bianca whispered and hugged her husband.

Olivia pranced in through the door cheerfully.

"How was school today?" Irene asked.

"The best Reenie," Olivia answered.

"Why: they teaching sex Ed?" Heath teased.

"Heath!" Bianca scolded.

"No. Hunter made the biggest fool of Chelsea in the halls today when she passed comment about my self-harm and tried to get Hunter to kiss her in order to hurt me, but he just pushed her away and told her he'd rather spend his time with me, scars and all than with a withered up bitch like her," Olivia explained with a beaming smile.

"Are you alright love?" Irene asked concerned, referring to the comments that had been passed about her.

"Course," Olivia replied.

"Wow what teenagers do this day and age," Heath commented.

"Well all I can say is it's better than you using your fists for everything when you were their age, Heath," Bianca stated.

"I'm gonna go get started on my homework," Olivia announced and raced up towards the bedroom.

"Just be mindful of Phoebe in the next room to yours!" Irene called.

"Sure!" Olivia answered back and continued racing up the stairs.

By the time dinner time had arrived, Irene placed the food on the table and called her extended house-hold company to dinner.

Bianca and Heath were already in the kitchen, having been helping here and there with the preparations, but Olivia was still up in her room working on her homework and Phoebe was also still upstairs.

"Coming!" Olivia called out and shut her exercise book she was working on for science.

Olivia's yell woke Phoebe up in the next room. She had been drifting in and out of sleep since the late afternoon, but the difficulty in switching her mind off from the haunting visions of the kidnap was reigning almost impossible.

Phoebe pulled her tired self up from the bed and shook herself awake; giving her hair a quick brush before heading down stairs.

Everyone was already seated at the table when Phoebe arrived.

"Settling in okay darl?" Irene asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Phoebe replied, still somewhat in a daze.

She took a seat at the table and as everyone dished out their portion of lasagna, she looked at the food not feeling particularly hungry, but not wanting to be rude after all the hospitality she had been given, Phoebe dished herself out a small portion.

That night, again Phoebe struggled to sleep; unable to stop the visions clouding her head, but instead of making a big deal out of nothing she took each day as it had come: getting up the next morning and having an early shower to fight off her sleep.

By the fourth night, the nightmare visions reached a high and prevented Phoebe from even shutting her eyes for a minute second.

Feeling as though forcing sleep was a pointless exercise, Phoebe got up from her bed and made her way down to the kitchen.

Hearing a scuffle in the kitchen, Bianca stirred and glanced over the other side of the bed to see that Heath had not moved a muscle, but remained snoring with his heavy chest rising and falling.

Flicking on her bedside light and slipping on her silk dressing gown over her night dress, Bianca went out to investigate.

Adjusting her eyes to the light shining in the kitchen she stepped in and saw Phoebe leaning up against the sink, in her pajama shorts and a loose tee shirt.

"Phoebe, what are you doing up?" Bianca whispered.

Phoebe jumped with a start and turned around to see Bianca.

The older women could tell by the wet rims around Phoebe's eyes that Phoebe had been crying.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Bianca whispered, and walked further into the kitchen beside her friend.

"I can't sleep. I haven't been able to properly sleep since the incident. I just can't seem to get the visions of what happened out of my head," Phoebe explained sadly.

Bianca rubbed her hand over Phoebe's shoulder blades.

"How about I make us a tea and we can sit down and talk?" Bianca suggested.

Phoebe blinked back the excess water droplets on her eyelashes.

"I can't let you stay up for me; you need rest with the baby and all," Phoebe responded.

Bianca smiled and flicked on the kettle.

"It'll be my pleasure; besides this one keeps me up sometimes with the moving around anyway, it would be nice to sit up and talk to someone."

Phoebe smiled and stood beside Bianca as she made two honey and chamomile teas.

Bianca handed Phoebe her tea and the two sat down on the couch next to each other.

"So have you been unable to sleep properly since it all happened?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Phoebe mumbled.

"Have you told anyone about it?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I wouldn't know where to start and what if I'm just thought of as being silly?" Phoebe queried.

"Of course you wouldn't. No-one would think that of you Pheebs, we all know it was a tough situation you were placed in," Bianca spoke with assurance.

"I just feel so confused and anxious like it's going to happen again," Phoebe confessed.

"Honey, it won't. Heath said the guys got locked away by the police. Besides you have too many people around you that care about you to let it happen again," Bianca assured with a smile and nudged her friend.

"Ricky suggested I should talk to Nate," Phoebe added.

"Well do you think it would help you? Talking about how you feel is always a good start," Bianca replied.

Their moment was interrupted by a voice calling from midway down the stairs.

"Is everything alright down here darls; what's going on?" Irene asked.

"Everything's fine Irene, we're sorry if we woke you," Bianca answered.

"Heavens no, darl; I just woke up to take a trip to the bathroom and saw the light on," Irene clarified and walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"I couldn't sleep and Bianca woke up too; we are just talking," Phoebe explained.

"Well alright loves, don't let me keep you, but don't stay up too late; either of you," Irene advised and ducked into the bathroom opposite Heath and Bianca's room.

"Irene's right; you should probably head back to bed," Phoebe said.

"I don't need to yet if you still want to talk. I want to make sure you are alright," Bianca stated.

"Yeah, you've done enough for me tonight," Phoebe replied with a smile.

Irene headed on her way past the two women again, calling out a soft goodnight before heading back upstairs.

"Well if you're sure," Bianca urged.

Phoebe smiled at her friend in response.

Bianca then stood up and took her cup to the sink.

"I'll see you in the morning; try and get some rest," Bianca whispered and gently touched Phoebe on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Phoebe replied.

Bianca made her way back into the bed, after having been awake with Phoebe for just over an hour.

Heath shifted in the bed and groaned.

"Where'd you go? What's happening?" he mumbled, still feigned by sleep.

"I was talking with Phoebe; she's been having trouble sleeping," Bianca explained.

Heath groaned, "I can understand; I'm having a bit of that."

"This is serious and not my place to talk about it now, so go back to sleep."

Bianca shuffled under the cover and kissed Heath.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he grumbled and before Bianca turned to switch off the light, Heath had gone back to sleep again, like nothing had happened.

Phoebe pulled her legs up on the couch, tucking them under in a cross-leg position, as she held her cup of tea in her hands. _Maybe I should go see Nate?_ Phoebe wondered. _What's the worst that could happen? At least I might be able to get something to sleep._

Phoebe took a sip of her now cold tea and remained sitting on the couch for another twenty minutes in thought, until she felt the tiredness kicking in and made her way into the kitchen to dispose of her cup in the sink; tipping out what was left of her tea and heading back upstairs to bed.

* * *

Kyle and Casey helped Brax inside the house; each having one arm firmly wrapped around Brax's back and their older brother's arms rested over their shoulders.

"Stop pulling Kyle!" Casey snapped; feeling like he was losing his grip on his brother.

"I'm not pulling Casey; why don't you hurry up?" Kyle retorted.

Each brother had their reasons for their hostility: Casey wanting to be protective over Brax, yet struggled with his still one good working arm and Kyle was still feeling the crushing effects of the break-up.

"Fellas! If I could walk in on my own I would, now can we do this without arguing?!" Brax stated sternly.

Both brothers sighed and helped Brax to sit on the couch.

"Sorry Brax," Casey was quick to say once Brax had been seated.

"Yeah, sorry; can I get you anything?" Kyle mumbled; trying to make amends.

Brax rubbed his forehead.

"No it's fine; I think Ricky's got everything covered."

Like on cue, Ricky made her way out from the kitchen and kissed her partner, while maintaining a happy smile.

"I've made some food for you to have in a little while, all full of super foods that will help with your healing," Ricky said.

"See what I mean?" Brax commented.

Casey and Kyle couldn't help but chuckle, leaving Ricky confused.

"It wouldn't hurt for you all to have some more of these super foods."

"I'd be happy with just a juicy steak and veggies," Brax stated.

* * *

Phoebe made her way into the hospital in order to find Nate; having decided she should take the risk in talking to him about her struggles, however as Phoebe perused the hospital corridor making her way towards the reception area her stomach done flip-flops; leaving her with doubts about her decision.

Before Phoebe could second guess any further she was greeted by the young British doctor.

"Phoebe, what brings you here; is everything alright at home: no other injuries from those Braxtons?" Nate said with a smile.

Phoebe shook her head.

"I came to see if I could talk to you," she said softly.

Nate could sense by the young women's voice that she was troubled by something.

"Ah, sure; just let me put these files through the system and we can head into a consult room if you like?"

Phoebe smiled in response and waited for Nate to return.

Nate guided Phoebe into a consult room and gestured for her to take a seat.

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm struggling since I was kidnapped..."

"When did this happen?" Nate interrupted; feeling a sense of concern for the young women.

"It was when Brax was first in hospital, the guys that were after the family kidnapped me and..." Phoebe stopped, hating to be reliving the memories out aloud.

"We're these guys caught by the police?"

"Yeah."

"And did any of them do anything to you. I mean do I need to run some tests?" Nate asked.

Phoebe shook her head, "No, they threatened to, but nothing happened. It's just...I can't sleep and I can't stop thinking over and over about it all," Phoebe explained.

"Well, I can get you something for the sleep issue, but I would recommend we schedule a few sessions to talk about these post traumatic feelings, because if left untreated they will manifest and will only get worse," Nate explained, "Would you be up for that?"

Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"What does Kyle have to think about all this?"

Phoebe stared down shamefully.

"Kyle and I are taking a break."

Before Nate could question how and why it happened, Phoebe continued.

"I thought I needed the space because I couldn't cope with it all," she admitted, "but everyone seems to think I made the wrong choice and sometimes I'm not even convinced."

"Sometimes the body can react irrationally during stressful situations and what you would have gone through is very stressful so in order to cope, you made a rash decision based on what reminded you of the problem. During the sessions we can work on techniques to help you and from there you can decide whether you feel it right to move on from your relationship," Nate explained.

Nate's pager went off in his pocket alerting him to an incoming emergency.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, but I have to prepare for an emergency, but I will make up some sleeping tablets for you, which I want you to take one a night for the next week and in the meantime we can schedule a session, say, next Tuesday at eleven?"

"Sure, thanks Nate."

* * *

Kyle shuffled around the house, moping.

Brax still resting remained on the couch as Ricky handed him some breakfast.

"Thanks. I don't think I've ever seen him being this much of a sad-sack. At this rate he'll never cheer up," Brax commented.

"It's hard for him Brax," Ricky replied and sat beside her partner on the couch.

"Oi, Kyle! I hope you don't mope around like that at my restaurant; scare away my customers!" Brax yelled out.

"Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about her; it's been almost a week."

"I get that mate, but try and move on a bit, hey?"

Casey joined the three in the living room, with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Why you so happy?" Brax grumbled.

"Because, I can finally get this cast off and get back into work; not let Heath run my half of the gym down to the ground with his rules," Casey announced.

Brax raised his eyebrow and gave a sigh.

"On one hand we got one who's moping around enough to suck the life out of anyone and then there's him, cheering for his life," Brax mumbled, gesturing towards Casey.

"Don't worry, you'll be back on your feet soon enough to be the same," Ricky replied.

A knock on the door drew everyone to attention.

"Well open the door Case," Brax ordered.

Casey wandered over to the front door and opened it; revealing a less than bubbly Phoebe.

"Hi Phoebe, what brings you here?" Casey called out in a half yell; knowing all too well his brother was in the kitchen.

Kyle peeked his face out from around the wall of the kitchen and laid eyes on Phoebe; his heart instantly hurting at the sight.

"I came to talk to Kyle," Phoebe whispered.

Phoebe glanced over at Kyle.

"Kyle, can we talk?" she asked him directly.

Casey moved out of the way as Kyle slowly made his way towards the door, with everyone watching closely at the rocky couple.

"We can go for a walk if you like?" Kyle suggested and stepped out of the house.

Phoebe moved backwards to allow Kyle to advance further outside, before the two strolled away from the house.

"I'll head off now too; see you both later," Casey fare-welled.

Brax waved goodbye to his brother, while Ricky called out a friendly 'bye'.

"How have you been?" Kyle asked; somewhat hesitant on what to say, as the couple walked along the beach front.

"It's been tough," Phoebe replied.

"Is everything okay over at Heath and Bianca's?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah it's been great there; it was just the right space I needed," Phoebe responded.

"Well I'm happy that it worked for you," Kyle said sadly.

"Kyle, I know I made some rash decisions, but I never stopped loving you; you have to believe that," Phoebe spoke honestly.

Kyle shrugged, "You don't have to justify anything."

"But I do Kyle. Being away from you only made me miss you more and though I'm still scared that something like this could happen again, I would like for us to give it another go," Phoebe explained.

Kyle's face beamed, "I would love for us to be back together, but I don't want you to feel forced either; I want you to be happy."

Phoebe stood in front of Kyle and held his hands.

"I will be happy if I'm back with you. I was confused when I broke it off, but now after talking with Nate and signing up for some counseling sessions, I can see a little clearer now."

"Why did you need to talk to Nate?" Kyle questioned with concern.

"I was having these visions and bad dreams of the incident playing over and over in my mind," Phoebe explained.

"Pheebs, I'm so sorry, it never should have happened."

"It wasn't your fault Kyle and there was nothing that could have been done, I know that."

Kyle wrapped Phoebe in a hug and the two held each other momentarily before breaking apart.

"I love you so much Phoebe, and I'm glad you've given us another chance," Kyle admitted.

Phoebe smiled, "I think it still best that I stay at Irene's for a little while longer though; just until I get settled."

Kyle nodded, "I can wait."

The two strolled along the beach before going their separate ways: Kyle back home and Phoebe back to Irene's.

* * *

Kyle walked through the door and was greeted with the looks of his brother and partner.

"So how'd it go?" Brax asked.

Kyle smiled an awkward goofy smile.

"Phoebe is giving us a second chance," he announced.

"That's great Kyle, I'm really happy for you," Ricky praised.

"Yeah good on ya, mate," Brax cheered.

"I said things always work out in the end," Brax said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah you did," Kyle mumbled and began walking towards the bedroom.

"At least you can stop moping around here now!" Brax called out.

Kyle smiled to himself as he sat down on his bed and glanced at an old photo of him and Phoebe. Nothing was going to break this second chance with the one he loved; _nothing._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It had been just over two and a half months later and everything in the Braxton's lives had settle down and had gone back to normal.

Heath and Bianca were closing in on their birth date of their baby girl with only a few months left to go, Phoebe had made the decision to move back into the Braxton house, while still undergoing the occasional counseling session with Nate, had overcome her triggering vision, and Brax, had recovered from his major surgery and was happy to be back being the ruler of the family.

On this particular October Spring Sunday, the family had planned for a big celebration barbecue to mark the togetherness as a family and to overcoming their recent tough struggles.

Everything had been set out on the garden table: salads, meats, beers, rolls, and utensils.

Brax flicked the sausages and steaks onto the sizzling barbecue grill, while Heath passed out beers for himself and his brothers.

Cracking open his beer and taking a sip, Brax turned to face Kyle.

"I hope you don't have any more bad business with anyone else," he stated.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've craved to have one of these?" Brax added, holding up his beer.

Being in his six week recovery meant he could not have his beer to calm his nerves, so Brax was savoring the moment now.

"I don't think so," Kyle replied, somewhat sheepishly.

Heath tapped Kyle on the arm.

"You know you better not have, otherwise big fella here will be the one killing ya, not some thugs," Heath snickered.

Bianca rested against her husband with her large baby bump well on display.

"Leave your brother alone," she told.

"He knows I'm just teasin'. To victory!" Heath cheered.

Brax, Kyle, and Casey all followed suit and raised their beers.

"To victory," they mirrored their brother.

Phoebe gently kissed Kyle as she hugged her arms tight around his waist.

Casey leaned against the verandah while Ricky made her way to stand beside Brax.

Brax pulled Ricky in tight beside him and placed his beer bottle towards her lips, offering her a sip.

Ricky bashfully smiled and waved the bottle away.

"I can't," Ricky stated.

Bianca gave her friend a sly look, having a fair idea as to why the young blonde rejected the alcohol.

Brax furrowed his brow in complete confusion as to why Ricky had rejected sharing his beer; an experience they had done many times in the past.

"Don't you see?" Ricky said smiling, "I'm pregnant."

Brax was taken aback by the surprise.

"You kidding: mine?" Brax questioned.

"Yes yours," Ricky laughed.

"You sly dog," Heath laughed.

"Congratulations," Kyle praised.

Casey raised his beer bottle a second time, alerting his brother's attention.

With a smile Casey made his announcement, "To _our_ family; in the present and in the future!"

The rest of the family smiled in return.

"To family," they all cheered.

Brax squeezed Ricky tight and landed a passionate kiss on her lips, while Phoebe and Kyle kissed again.

A loud sizzle came from the barbecue, alerting the boys.

"'ey! Don't ruin the snags and beefs!" Heath yelled out and rushed towards the barbecue to attend to the slightly scorched meat.

"Get your head out of the pregnancy cloud bro," Heath told his older brother.

"Trust me, the surprise will wear off soon enough," he joked.

"Don't give me that Heath. I hear you raving on about how you have this and that ready for your baby," Brax smarted.

"Do as I say not as I do," Heath shrugged.

"Great motto," Brax answered and rolled his eyes.

"Grubs up!" Heath called.

The whole family gathered towards the table and took their seats, quickly grabbing their plates and filling them with rolls, salads, sausages and steaks, and roasted potatoes.

As the family tucked into their lunchtime meal, much chatter arose as they surrounded around the long wooden, worn down table.

"So any news on the exact date of the baby?" Ricky asked.

"It's predicted I'll give birth around December third," Bianca replied.

"Have you and Heath thought of any names yet?" Phoebe asked, swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Well, we had a few names picked out initially that we were set on, like: Samantha, Madeline, and Jessica," Heath stated, before proceeding to swap a look with Bianca, who lovingly smiled.

"But in the end we found the perfect name," Bianca announced.

"We decided our little girl should be called Darcy," Bianca stated.

Ricky smiled, "That does sound like a nice name; don't you think Brax?"

Brax chomped down on some steak and sausages.

"Yeah, if it fits for you two, but don't think that I'm going to be starting to think up names for ours yet; I only just found out I'm gonna be a Dad," Brax said casually, as he turned to face Ricky.

"Don't worry, I'm going to savor every moment," Ricky answered.

The seven people happily finished off their meal, enjoying the company of their tightly bonded family.

While they all chipped in to clean away the rubbish, Casey took a swig of his second beer watching his family from the verandah, with their partners.

Although Casey felt left out, he was certainly in no means eager to settle down.

He watched Phoebe and Kyle playfully chasing around and laughing, Heath rubbing his hand over his soon to be baby girl in pride, and Brax and Ricky tidying up the plates and leftover food together.

Kyle made his way over towards Casey as Phoebe rushed inside to grab hers and Kyle's guitar for some celebration music.

"It's great huh?" Kyle asked.

Casey nodded, "Yeah."

"You okay?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah just thinking about these last couple of months; all of this could have been different," Casey said quietly.

"I agree. I guess it's true what they say about the past coming back to haunt you," Kyle concluded.

Casey shrugged in response and sipped his beer again, glancing at the doorway as Phoebe skipped her way back outside with the guitar.

"Come on Kyle; it's time for some music. Let's rock this house!" Phoebe cheered.

"Listen up everyone: Kyle and I are gonna bring some entertainment to this rockin' Braxton barbecue!" Phoebe called out.

Casey smiled at his brother as Kyle placed down his drink on the verandah floor, and approached his girlfriend; Phoebe's exuberance definitely had been something that had lacked in the Braxton house over the daunting few months that had passed.

"Get on up there bro and show us what you're made of!" Heath shouted.

Kyle shook his head and picked up the guitar, making his way towards the table they had just had their meal on.

Kyle took a seat with his guitar in hand and Phoebe stood beside him.

"This is a song Kyle and I have been working on for a while, but now we finally have finished. Hit it Kyle," Phoebe instructed.

Kyle glanced out at his family, resting the guitar on his lap and began to strum away at the cords.

The family gave their full attention to Kyle and Phoebe as they played and sang their duet song.

After a few rounds of songs, and high appraisal for the young couple, Brax suggested a hearty game of footy between him and his brothers.

Bianca, Ricky, and Phoebe watched as Brax and Casey teamed up against Kyle and Heath.

"Back up for the catch Casey!" Brax yelled.

Casey jogged backwards ready to catch the football on his brother's throw, however Heath was beside Casey at the ready to intercept.

As Brax threw the ball high in the air, Heath bumped Casey out of the way and grabbed the ball fast.

"Heath!" Casey called out.

Heath laughed and started running ahead to make his goal.

Surrounded by Casey and Brax, Heath had no choice but to toss the ball in Kyle's direction and unfortunately for Heath's sake, Kyle was never the sporty type; despite enjoying a good game of footy with his brothers he had never experienced it as a skill from not having grown up with them.

"Heads up Kyle!" Heath yelled in a puff.

As the football made a vortex pattern towards Kyle, he made a futile attempt to catch the flying oval shaped speeding ball, however in the critical lasting moments as the ball grasped in Kyle's hands, it bounced off onto the ground, allowing Casey to make a grab and toss it towards Brax.

The oldest Braxton took a heavy running stride and punched the ball down on the ground at 'his and Casey's' goal.

Heath yelled out an exasperated groan at his defeat.

"Next time I'm teaming up with the big fella and you two youngsters can team up," Heath stated.

Casey laughed at his brother's moaning over losing, for Heath was never a good loser.

"Suck it up Heath; Casey and I won fair and square," Brax laughed with a puff of his chest.

"Sorry, I tried, but you know I'm not that athletically inclined," Kyle said apologetically.

Heath grunted.

"Come on Heath. Don't take anything by it Kyle; Heath's just a sore loser," Brax stated.

Casey slapped Kyle on the back in a friendly manner and the four brothers headed back to the table to meet back with the girls.

"Good game out there," Ricky stated.

"Yeah, for some," Brax replied, eying off Heath.

Bianca rested her head on Heath's arm.

"Don't worry babe, you're a winner to me."

Phoebe hopped up from her spot on the bench to sit on Kyle's lap and Casey rested himself lazily against the table.

It was in this moment that the family would reflect on. It would not be a past that would haunt the Braxton family; it would be a past that would hold the family.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all that read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story; it was very much appreciated and hope you continue to read and check out my current and future works.**


End file.
